Unknown Destiny
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: T/R fic! Ryoko is a normal high school student with a normal high school life style. But when new students transfer from Jurai, her life begins to change forever. But is it for the good, or evil?....... Last chp now up!!! PLEASE Read and Review!!!!!!!
1. New Transfer Students

Disclaimer: Ok, you all know it by now, I own absolutely nothing, although I really wish I did. ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, I hate it when I get ideas for new stories. :-p I already have 3 others I'm qorking on. But I need to get this out of my head. Hope none of you guys mind. But newhoz...Here's a new story that I thought up in school one day. I've been messing with it ever since. So I've finally got chap. 1 done, so I figured might as well post it b/4 I lost it. I tried doing it with another show, but I figured that it was better with the main show being Tenchi Muyo. But that's not important. I hope you guys enjoy this story. R&R plz! Until then, Ja!  
  
P.s. Just to let you all know, I added names from other shows I like. So incase you began to wonder, now you know. And the Ryo that's in here isn't from Digimon or Ronin Warriors or what ever other show the name may come from. I just really liked the name, so I decided to add it to this story. K? Carry on.....  
  
Btw, I'll post another chapter to one of my other stories really soon. K? Just give me until this weekend or something first. Alright? You may comtinue now!  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking...."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
~...reading...~  
  
~*~...lyrics/singing...~*~  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
  
  
It was another Monday morning and here was Ryoko Hakubi walking to school, for once not being late. As she walked in the direction of her school, she watched her feet, counting the steps she took.  
  
"Hey Ryoko!" someone called from behind.  
  
Ryoko turned around and smiled when she saw her friends running towards her. "Hey Mya, Ryo!"  
  
"Hey Ryoko! You're actually gonna be early for school today. Shocker!"  
  
"Very funny Ryo! You're not usually to early yourself ya know."  
  
"I know, but today I decided to be fashionably early instead of late."  
  
"Yea, I bet. What really happened Mya?"  
  
"His father's on vacation time. So no more sleeping in for Ryo here anymore while he's home. But what's your reason for being this early?"  
  
"Oh, I was up all night studying, literally. I'm lucky if I got an hour of sleep at all."  
  
"And you can still function? How the hell can you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Guess I'm just super-human or something."  
  
All three laughed and began walking the rest of their way to school.  
  
//first hour//  
  
Ryoko, Ryo and Mya walked into their first hour class room, still talking, and walked to their seats.  
  
"Hey you guys!" someone greeted as he and someone else walked up behind him.  
  
"Oh, hey there Clay!" waved Ryoko. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Did you guys hear about the new kids we're suppose to get today from Jurai?"  
  
"Jurai?! Why would Jurains want ti transfer to Earth?" questioned Mya.  
  
"I don't know. But I heard that they're pretty smart. I wonder what their I.Q. level is....."  
  
"Oh cut it out Clay!" exclaimed the other person.  
  
"Yea! I agree with Lia. Cut it out will ya! Not everyone in this universe can be as smart as you and Ryoko!" chimmed in Ryo.  
  
"Hey! I heard that ya know!" said Ryoko, smacking Ryo upside his head.  
  
"Ow! I was only joking Ryoko!" whinned Ryo as she rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Everyone laughed and took their seats when the bell rang. Soon the teacher came in and greeted the class.  
  
"Good morning class. As most of you may know by now, their are three new students transferring here from Jurai. I want you all to be on your best behavior and treat them with respect like you would with any other new student. You may come in now!"  
  
The three students, all looking the age of 17 or 18 years old, walked through the class door. The first had short black hair and brown eyes. He was about 5' 11" and introduced himself as Tenchi Masaki. He was placed behind Ryoko. The next was a girl with dark purple hair that was in two seperate ponytails. She looked about 5' 7" with red eyes. She introduced herself as Ayeka Jurai and was seated behind Lia. The last was a boy with white-silverish hair, looked about 6 feet tall and had blue eyes. (sorry ppl, I don't remember what his true eye color was, so I just chose a color. sorry!...) He introduced himself as Kamedake Hiroski (have no idea what his last name in either. sorry again! So I made that up too. don't hate me....) and was seated behind Ayeka. After everyone was seated, the teacher cleared his throat and began speaking again.  
  
"Alright class, you all know the plans for today. For the rest of the week, you work on your projects that are due at the end of the week. And for you three, since you came in the middle of the project you are excempted from this. That in unless you would like to pair up with a student who has already started one. Then you'll get the same grade as him or her, as long as you participated in some way. Alright? Ok class, you may begin."  
  
When the teacher was done talking, Ryoko, Ryo, Mya, Clay and Lia turned to talk to each other.  
  
"Hi," greeted Ryoko as she turned around to face Tenchi. "My name's Ryoko Hakubi."  
  
Tenchi smiled and shook hands with Ryoko. "Tenchi Masaki. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Like wise. So, did you guys want a partner or did you not want to do this project at all?"  
  
"I'd rather do it than sit around and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the week."  
  
"Alright. Want to be my partner then?"  
  
"Sure, why not. What do we have to do?"  
  
Ryoko began explaining what the project was about, what they needed to do, and how they had to do it.  
  
//lunch//  
  
"Ok you guys, this is the cafe. We usually sit near the pole in the middle. So why don't we get some food, then go sit down. Then I'll introduce you to everyone. Alright?" explained Ryoko as she, Tenchi, Ayeka and Kamedake headed for the luch line.  
  
When they came back, Ryoko was greeted by her many friends.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, who's these guys?" asked one of them  
  
"Ok, first things first. These three are Tenchi Masaki, Ayeka Jurai and Kamedake Hiroski. These are the new transfer students from Jurai everyone's been talking about today," began Ryoko while pointing to each of them. "Ok, as for this side. This is Ryo. He's the carefree kinda guy. He loves to joke around with everyone. Especially me. So if you see me smack him from time to time, you'll know why. That's Mya, Ryo's g/f. She sides with me all the time against Ryo. It's actually quite interesting conversations to see. Ryo doesn't find it all that fair, but I'm pretty much believe he's gotton use to it by now. Blondie girl over there is Lia. Lia's quiet around everyone except the ppl she knows. So give her time to get to know you guys, then you never get her to shut up.  
  
"Clay's the one in the glasses. He has to know anything and everything about everyone. Me and him always get teased about being the 'smartest.' But other wise, don't be surprised if you get asked a lot of questions from him. That's normal. That guys over there that looks like he's gonna beat the hell out of you is Yusuke. He's a bit of a crank. But as long as you're on his good side, you're cool with him. The girl sitting next to him is Keiko, his girlfriend. She's sweet, but still has some attitude, and has a cheery dispostition. She'll get along with just about everybody, except for those she considers her enemies. She may look small and innocent, but boy does she ever have a lot of fight in her.  
  
"The brunette next to her is her twin sister Kira. (Pretend that Keiko had a twin alright? just play along...) She's pretty much the same, except without all the spunk. Kurama is their older brother. He's way to over protective of his sisters. He has pretty much the same attitude as Yusuke. But not as head strong. The one with the braid is Duo. He's just like Ryo. Way to carefree for his own good. Only difference is that he'll annoy the hell out of you way much more than Ryo. I swear it's his soul purpose in life. He's also know as the class clown. The girl with dark blue hair next to him is his girlfriend Hilde. I don't know how she can handle him, but somehow she can always seem to manage. She's great to get along with. But don't underestimate her. She's a lot stronger that she appears to be....."  
  
"And that's Ryoko as you may already know by now," interrupted Keiko. "She's the one we like to call the captian of this group here, as well as one of the brains. She's also known as super women. She can do just about everything and not get hurt in anyway possible. She's the daring one. Everyone wants to get with her. But everytime someone tries way to hard, they get the shit beat out of them. So look out if that happens."  
  
"Hey! That's not true!"  
  
"Oh yea it is!" agreed Yusuke. "Just look at what happened to Yutuki."  
  
"That was an accident!"  
  
"A black eye and a nearly broken arm isn't an accident Ryoko."  
  
"Oh shut up! Or I'll do the same to you!"  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
"Good. But anyway, ::gives Yusuke evil death glare:: besides accusing me for things I didn't so intentionally, everyone here's cool. Some, like me, Yusuke, Kurama, or Keiko, have reps of being bullies, but don't believe all you hear. We aren't as bad as they say. And everyone who has ever known us can tell ya that."  
  
"Alright. So how long is this lunch?" asked Kamedake as he took a seat next to Ayeka.  
  
"About 30 more minutes," answered Ryoko after looking at her watch.  
  
"When do we get out of school?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"At 2:30. Use to be longer, but the school's changed a lot since last year. Which I'm thankful for. Gives me more time to get home, do my homework, and get to work." (btw, I have no idea what japanese schools are like, so I'm just using the American version until I figure that out. K?....)  
  
"Speaking of work, what time do you have to be there today?" asked Mya getting Ryoko's attention.  
  
"They changed hours for me again. So now I start at 7:30 tonite."  
  
"Cool, so can you make it over to my house after school then? I'll drive ya to work since we work the same hours now."  
  
"Sure. But drop me off at my house before we go to work so I can drop my things off. K?"  
  
"Sure thing. Sounds good to me."  
  
//that Friday after school//  
  
"Hey Ayeka, want to come with me and Mya to her house? We have to watch her little brother before we go to work. But then you can come to the club where we work afterwards. We can get you in free. Or would you rather just go home?" asked Ryoko as she and Ayeka walked outside and waited for everyone on the benches in front of the school.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. But can we go to my apartment so I can drop off my things?"  
  
"Sure thing, we'll do that when we leave for the club later. K?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hey Ryoko! Hey Ayeka!" waved Mya as she walked over with the rest of their friends.  
  
"Hey Mya! Hey, I asked if Ayeka wanted to come with us. Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all. More the marrier."  
  
"By the way, how many people usually come with you to the club?" asked Ayeka.  
  
"Just about everyone. Only ones who aren't are Tenchi and Kamedake cause we haven't gotton the chance to ask them yet."  
  
"Yea, you guys should come," said Ryo as he placed an arm around Tenchi's shoulder. "The group just wouldn't be complete without you guys!"  
  
"So, you two want to come?" asked Ryoko trying her best not to smack Ryo again.  
  
"Sure, why not. How bout you Kamedake? Ayeka's coming," teased Tenchi.  
  
Kamedake blushed slightly and replied, "Sure. What time?"  
  
"We'll have Ryo pick you guys up at 6:30. Sound good?" asked Ryoko.  
  
"Sounds good," answered Tenchi.  
  
"Alright. Well, I'm gonna steal Ayeka and Mya away from you all," began Ryoko, taking Ayeka and Mya by the arms. "And drag them over to Mya's. We're gonna do our work, watch Mya's bro, then get ready. We'll call you guys later when we're ready for work so that you know that we'll be leaving soon. K? But until then, see you guys later!"  
  
"Bye! See ya tonite!" Everyone waved good bye and walked to their houses or apartments. Then got their work done, and began getting ready for the club.  
  
//back with Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mya//  
  
"So Ayeka," began Ryoko. "What's the deal with you and Kamedake? Hummm?"  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about Ryoko?" asked Ayeka, trying to aviod the subject.  
  
"Oh come one Ayeka, you know very well what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yea! It's not everyday that you see ppl blush at the mention of someone elses name ya know!" agreed Mya.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," said Ayeka innocently. "Kamedake is just a really good friend of mine since we were little. That's all."  
  
"Yea I bet. And pigs fly."  
  
"What, we have been friends since then. I swear it!"  
  
"That's not what she meant Ayeka," interrupted Ryoko. "What she meant by that was that you most likely were telling us the truth. Except the only thing is that you know very well what we mean. We can tell he likes you. It's written all over his face."  
  
"Yea, it's not exactly hard to miss," agreed Mya.  
  
"Ok, so what if he does like me? There's nothing we can do about that anyway," said Ayeka while looking at her feet as she walked.  
  
"Oh, well that's not nessecarily true Ayeka."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that Ryoko?"  
  
"Oh, trust me. Come after tonite, you'll know for sure if he likes you or not."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Do you have a plan Ryoko?" asked Mya with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh yes! If it's one thing I can do for sure, it's hooking people up. So come tonite, if I have it my way and it goes the way it's planned to, everything will work out great!"  
  
"What do you intend to do?"  
  
An evil smirk formed on Ryoko's face as she began explaining her plan to Mya and Ayeka. Mya smirked back as she heard this and gave Ryoko a high five. Ayeka on the other hand was becoming nervous as the day wore on.  
  
//with Tenchi and Kamedake//  
  
"Tenchi, why on Jurai did you do that to me?!" demanded Kamedake as they were walking to their apartment.  
  
"Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about Kamedake," said Tenchi in an innocent voice.  
  
"Oh come on Tenchi! Why did you just embarasse me in front of Ayeka like that?"  
  
"Calm down, calm down. It was only a little joke. By the way, you should really learn to act more like everyone else here. Other wise everyone's gonna figure out who we really are and we can't have that happen while we're on our mission ya know."  
  
"Yea, yea, back off. I'm trying ya know. I'm not exactly used to acting like an earthling. I'm a warrior, a guardian, not a high schooler."  
  
"Oh get over it. Until we find who we're looking for, you'll have to live with it."  
  
"Man, do you realize how long that could take?"  
  
"Yes, but we have to, other wise when that war that is in the legend will come true and our planet will be wipped out. Do you really want that?"  
  
"Of course not. But there are a lot of people on this planet. Are you sure we're in the right place?"  
  
"Yes, that's what the navigator said. It said that the person who will somehow help our planet in located in this town."  
  
"Hummmm, maybe it's that Yusuke guy. What do you think?"  
  
"Could be, but the chances are slim-to-none. He doesn't seem like the warrior we're looking for."  
  
"Hummmm, what about Kurama or his sister Keiko?"  
  
"Naw, something just doesn't seem like they'd be it."  
  
"Alright, how about Ryoko? She seems pretty strong. You never know."  
  
"Yes, you've got a point there. She could be a possiblity."  
  
"So for right now, our goal is to watch over Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, and Ryoko"  
  
"Yes, we'll watch over them. If none of them are who we're looking for, then we'll have to find someone else. And we'll leave if nessecary. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed. The best time to check it out is at the club tonite. We'll observe them there. Sound good?"  
  
"Alright. But for now, we have to get our work done. Come on."  
  
Tenchi and Kamedake walked to their apartment on the 6th floor. They took out their work, finished it in no time, then began getting ready for the party.  
  
//At the club//  
  
"Club X? What kind of name in that?" asked Kamedake.  
  
"Hey, it's a club, and it's a great job," said Ryoko. "Now come on. We're here earlier than usual, so might as well get going."  
  
"Alright, but one question, is the line for this club always this long this early?"  
  
"Always. Worse on weekends."  
  
They all walked inside and was greeted by the manager, who always let Ryoko's and Mya's friends in for free.  
  
"How are you guys doing tonite?" asked the manager.  
  
"Great. I'd like you to meet my new friends who just moved here from Jurai. Ayeka, Tenchi, and Kamedake," said Ryoko as she waved to her boss.  
  
"Jurai huh? Hope things are going better than down here on planet Earth. I hope you guys enjoy your stay here. Look Ryoko, I've got to take care of something. You think you and Mya and take care of things for me until I come back?"  
  
"Sure thing. Don't take to long though. You'll miss my show."  
  
"Alright. I'll try and be back by then. See ya guys later."  
  
"See ya Hiryuusenshi! (don't you just love that name. translation at bottom...) "Alright Mya, looks like we open tonite. Can you make sure that everyone's here so we can finish getting ready so we can open?"  
  
"Sure thing Ryoko!" Mya ran to the back, and sure enough everyone had come to work, and were waiting for Ryoko and Mya.  
  
//1/2 hour before closeing time//  
  
"Hey, how are things going with Ayeka and Kamedake?" asked Mya when she caught up with Ryoko.  
  
"Don't know. I'll have to go check."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kira.  
  
"Hey Mya, why don't you take your break and explain to them what's going on. I'm gonna go check on the other two. Alright?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Ryoko walked away from her group of friends and to the staircase leading to the second floor. When up top, she looked around the dance floor and smiled when she found them. Ayeka and Kamedake were at the bar (alcohol free, sorry ppl...) and were talking. "I hope this works!" she said to herself.  
  
"Hope what works?"  
  
Ryoko turned around and smiled when she saw it was only Tenchi. "Oh nothing really."  
  
"Oh really?" Tenchi looked over at the bar. Seeing his friends there talking by themselves, he smiled. "Well, you don't see that everyday."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, tell you the truth, they never want to be alone in the same room by themselves. I always have to be there. Other wise, if I'm not, they're always silent and don't look at each other. Even if others are there with them in the same exact room."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hum um, might I ask what you did to Ayeka exactly that she's now with him without having me there?"  
  
"Nothing. That's just it. We were talking about...something, but I didn't know it would actually work this well."  
  
"What exactly?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Got to get back to work."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tenchi grabbed Ryoko and pulled her towards him so she wouldn't get away. Ryoko couldn't help but laugh. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you girls were talking about. Especially since it involved my friends who I've known since I was a kid. So spit it out!"  
  
Ryoko was still laughing, but answered, "Never! Over my dead body!"  
  
"Ok," Tenchi leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "That can always be arranged ya know..."  
  
Ryoko stopped laughing and closed her eyes feeling Tenchi's breath on her neck. "And how would you do that?" she whispered back.  
  
"I'd find my ways..."  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Tenchi just holding her back. Their friends, however, began to notice.  
  
"Hey, look!" said Lia pointing to the second floor where Ryoko and Tenchi were. "Is that Ryoko and Tenchi?"  
  
"Yea! But what's with that?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should ask about that later."  
  
As for Ayeka and Kamedake...  
  
"Hey look Kamedake, it's Ryoko and Tenchi!" said Ayeka, also pointing to them.  
  
"Whoa! Why are they so close?" asked Kamedake.  
  
"Who knows. Let's ask later about it or something. But for the time being, let's dance!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
//Back with Ryoko and Tenchi//  
  
Ryoko still had her eyes closed, trying to figure out why she just wouldn't walk away. 'What's going on? Why won't I move? I promised myself that I wouldn't be with guys anymore unless they are my friends, nothing more. And here I am being held by Tenchi. Being held by someone I don't know that much of yet either. What's with this?'  
  
"Ummm, could you please let go? I have an act that I need to do before I get off tonite," said Ryoko, breaking their awkward(sp?) silence.  
  
"Oh, sure. Sorry bout that."  
  
"No problem. Come close to the stage if you want a good view of my show. K?"  
  
"Alright! How many minutes?"  
  
"About 5. So hurry up!"  
  
"K! Will do!"  
  
//5 minutes later//  
  
Ryoko walked onto the stage, the crowd screaming her name. She waved to everyone and smiled. She walked around the stage, still quiet, and just starred at all the ppl who came tonite. She saw her friends, wiggled her eyebrows a couple of times then winked at them. Then she walked back to the middle of the stage and raised her hand, indicating everyone to quiet down.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone is quieter than they were before...How are you all doin tonite?!" She heard everyone scream and call her name again. She raised her hand again, making everyone quiet down once more. "Ok then! So, what do you say that we get one last great song, sung by muyah, in before the nights over?!" Everyone screamed again. Ryoko laughed lightly and raised her hand once again. "Alright then. Now, tonite is going to be a little different than most. ::audience screams:: Sometime during the song, I'm gonna pull someone from the audience onto the stage and have him or her dance with me! ::audience screams:: What do you guys say to that?! ::audience screams:: Alright then! In order to get on stage you must be energtic, dance while I sing, and not be to nervous to be infront a bunch of ppl while we dance. Got that?! ::audience screams:: Ok, Let's start this then!"  
  
The stage lights go off as Ryoko finished talking. The audience was still screaming, occationally yelling out Ryoko's name. Soon after, the music began to play and lights of all sorts of colors started filling the stage with light again. Ryoko was standing in the middle of the stage with some dancers, her outfit no longer what it was. It was a tight black pants with a white belly shirt with the sleeves crossed in the back. A few seconds later, you could hear Ryoko begin to sing.....  
  
~*~The kisses of the sun  
  
Were sweet I didn't blink  
  
I let it in my eyes  
  
Like an exotic dream  
  
The radio playing songs  
  
That I have never heard  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
Oh, not another word...~*~  
  
Ryoko walked to the edge of the stage, the dancers dancing behind her. She waved to the audience and began to sway her hips, teasing the boys who were standing in front of her......  
  
~*~Just la la la la la  
  
It goes around the world  
  
Just la la la la la  
  
It's all around the world  
  
Just la la la la la  
  
And everybody singing  
  
La la la la la  
  
And the bells are ringing  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la...~*~  
  
Ryoko smiled and began walking to one end of the stage, doing the same she did in the middle.....  
  
~*~Inside an empty room  
  
My inspiration flows  
  
Now wait to hear the tune  
  
Around my head it goes  
  
The magic melody  
  
You want to sing with me  
  
Just la la la la la  
  
The music is the key  
  
And now the night is gone  
  
Still it goes on and on  
  
So deep inside of me  
  
I long to set it free  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
Just can't explain to you  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
Oh, not another word~*~  
  
Ryoko walked to the other end of the stage were her friends were. She walked off the stage and up to her friends. She grabbed Tenchi's hand and began pulling him to the stage.....  
  
~*~Just la la la la la  
  
It goes around the world  
  
Just la la la la la  
  
It's all around the world  
  
Just la la la la la  
  
And everybody singing  
  
La la la la la  
  
And the bells are ringing  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la~*~  
  
Once on stage, Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's hands and placed them on her hips. She kept her hands on his until the music's beat began to pick up again. Then she placed her arms around Tenchi's neck, her back against his chest......  
  
~*~The kisses of the sun  
  
Around, around, around the world  
  
La la la la la  
  
It goes around the world  
  
Just la la la la la  
  
It's all around the world  
  
Just la la la la la  
  
And everybody singing  
  
La la la la la  
  
And now the bells are ringing~*~  
  
Tenchi wrapped her arms around Ryoko's waist, making her almost jump, but it wasn't really noticable. He began swaying his hips with Ryoko's as the music slowly began to end.....  
  
~*~La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
Around, around, around the world  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la~*~  
  
The crowd screamed when the song ended. Ryoko was laughing as she leaned her head back on Tenchi's shoulder. "Have fun?" she whispered to Tenchi, covering up the mic. "Well, there you go you guys! Your daily song! Did you like? ::audience screams:: I'll take that as a yes! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the evening! And remember to tip the waitress's. It's the least you could do for us! Until tomorrow!!!" ::crowd screams again::  
  
Ryoko bowwed, as well as Tenchi, then the lights went out. Tenchi and Ryoko, as well as the dancers, all quickly walked off stage. Ryoko stayed in her outfit as she and Tenchi walked back onto the clubs main dance floor. As they walked out, Onmibus began to play.  
  
"Well Tenchi, one of the last songs of the night, wanna dance?" asked Ryoko as she walked onto the dance floor.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Ryoko grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. Ryoko wrapped her arms around his neck as Tenchi wrapped his around her waist. Ryoko began swaying her hips to the beat of the music, making Tenchi do the same. Ryoko brought down her hands to behind her back, placing her hands on top of his.  
  
"Ok ladies and germs, this is offically the last dance of the night!" began the dj. "I want you ladies and gents to grab the guy or girl you've been dancing with and share this last dance with them. Thank you all for coming and good night!"  
  
Another song began to play called My Sacrafice by Creed. Ryoko hesitated dancing with Tenchi again at first and wanted to just walk away. But before she got a chance, Tenchi grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.  
  
"Want to share this last dance?"  
  
Ryoko looked at him, but decided what the hell and agreed to it. After the song ended, Ryoko let go of Tenchi and began walking away. "Ryoko?" called Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko turned around to look at him. "Yes Tenchi?"  
  
"Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure. Where did you want to talk?"  
  
"You got a dressing room somewhere or something?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Just follow me."  
  
Everyone began leaving the club slowly but surely as Tenchi and Ryoko walked to her dressing room. (don't get any ideas ppl!...) Ryoko closed the door behind them as she and Tenchi entered her dressing room. "What did you want to talk about Tenchi?" asked Ryoko as she took a seat at the make-up table.  
  
"Well, first off why you've been acting all wierd since we talked just a few minutes before your act started."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Tenchi."  
  
"Look Ryoko, I don't know what's been up with you and all. I mean, come on. You're hiding a secret about Ayeka and Kamedake, and they're my best friends. You've been acting strange since the moment we left that stage. And I was just wondering what was up with you."  
  
"Nothings wrong alright Tenchi?!" snapped Ryoko as she turned to face him in his chair. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. I act strange at times too Tenchi. Everyone does. It's called human nature here on Earth. Or did you not know that?!" Ryoko covered her mouth with her hand after realziing what she just said. She walked up to Tenchi and took her hand in his. "Look Tenchi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said just now. I was just a little annoyed because you were butting into my personal life. Plu the day I've had so far doesn't help me much either. To tell you the truth, I don't know what's wrong with me. But I promise this, the moment I know, I'll make sure to tell you since you're dieing to know. K?"  
  
"Alright. And don't worry about that. I deserved it," said Tenchi as he placed his other hand on the side of her.  
  
Ryoko smiled and just starred into Tenchi's eyes. Her smile slowly began to fade as Tenchi's face slowly began to lean in towards her's. Ryoko's eyes closed and she held her breath as she felt Tenchi's lips lightly touch her's. 'I don't get it, why am I letting him do this doing this? Why am I doing this? Why can't I pull away? Why...Oh, I don't care anymore...' she thought to herself as Tenchi began to deepen the kiss. Ryoko did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help deepen it.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Tenchi and Ryoko finally broke away for some air, and just starred in each other's eyes. Ryoko smiled slightly and hugged Tenchi. Tenchi did the same and burried his face into her neck. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. They slowly began to rock back and forth as if music began to play for their ears to hear only.  
  
//back with everyone else//  
  
"Hey, where's Ryoko and Tenchi?" asked Ryo when he and Mya caught up with everyone.  
  
"I don't know. I heard some fighting in the dressing room area. It sounded like Ryoko. But it stopped the moment I walked into the hallway. So I figured it was probably nothing. Do you think that was her and Tenchi?" explained Keiko.  
  
"It could be, but why would she and Tenchi be fighting?" asked Lia.  
  
"Who knows. This is Ryoko we're talking about here," said Yusuke.  
  
"Good point. Do you think that one of us should go see if they're ready to leave?"  
  
"You guys looking for us?" asked Ryoko as she walked up behind Yusuke.  
  
"Where were you guys?" asked Duo.  
  
"Just talking."  
  
"Was that you yelling in one of the dressing rooms then?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Probably. But why don't we worry about that tomorrow. We got to get home."  
  
"Alright."  
  
So everyone left, Ryoko locking up since Hiryuusenshi hadn't shown back up.  
  
//Monday morning//  
  
Another Monday morning, again, for Ryoko Hakubi. She was tired from the weekend she had and was thinking of her and Tenchi. They had spent the whole weekend together with no one else around and talked about what had happened on Firday night/Saturday morning. They decided to become a couple and see how things turned out between them. Both hoping that everything would turn out ok. Tenchi because he appearently really like Ryoko and wanted to begin a relationship with her. Ryoko because she didn't want to go through another relationship and have to break up and lose a great friend. All because the guy didn't care for her as much as he said he did. Ryoko was praying to everything she knew, hoping that things would turn out alright.  
  
"Ryoko!" someone called from behind.  
  
Ryoko turned around and smiled when she saw Tenchi. "Hey Tenchi! What are you doing so late for school?"  
  
Tenchi pecked Ryoko on the cheek and smiled. "Believe it or not, I couldn't find my science book or notes. So I was looking for them. Becoming late in the process."  
  
"That sounds a lot like me ya know."  
  
Tenchi chuckled and kissed Ryoko again, this time longer. After, they walked to school, just making it to school about 2 minutes before the bell rang. They both went to their lockers to put away or grab some books. Luckily their luckers were right next to each other.  
  
"Hey you two!" greeted Clay and Mya as they walked up to Ryoko and Tenchi. Ryo, Lia, Ayeka, and Kamedake right behind them.  
  
"Hey you guys. What's up?" greeted back Ryoko as she closed her locker.  
  
"Nothing much as usual," said Clay. "How bout you? How was your weekend?"  
  
"Ummmm, you could say quite.....interesting. Yours?"  
  
"Same ol', same ol'. How was your's so 'interesting?'"  
  
The bell rang, indicating that first hour was about ot begin. Ryoko smiled and leaned in to kiss Tenchi. "Let's just say, quite entertaining for the most part. See ya guys in class. Shall we go Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi shock his head yes and followed Ryoko to their class, hand in hand. Ryoko leaned in and whispered in Tenchi's ear, "That should boggle their minds for a while."  
  
Tenchi smiled and wrapped his arm around Ryoko.  
  
As for their friends and the rest of the students who saw what had just happened, their mouths hung open, all of them just gawking at what they just saw.  
  
"Did what just happen, happen?" asked Ayeka when she finally snapped out of it.  
  
"I...I think so..." said Kamedake, still a little dazed.  
  
"Wait a minute! Did we just miss something between those two?!" exclaimed Ryo.  
  
"I guess so," replied Lia as she and the others began walking to class.  
  
"Ok, that's it, the moment I get the chance, I'm making them explain this all to me!" demanded Ryo.  
  
"And I'm pretty sure everyone else is think the same thing," said Lia.  
  
So everyone walked into their first hour class and found Ryoko and Tenchi talking to each other at their seats like nothing had happened. Everyone shrugged it off and decided to question it later. So they all walked to their seats just in time for the bell.........  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
Translation(s):  
  
Hiryuusenshi----- Flying dragon warrior (I love the way it sounded. hehe!....)  
  
A.N. What did you guys think? I know, kinda long, and kinda wierd and it kind sucked too. But give me credit for trying. Plus, I didn't get to the main point of this story, but I wanted to get this done with first. At least I mentioned it once. But newhoz...I'll be putting more of the main concept in the next chapter. K? But tell me what you guys think of this story. K? Thanx for reading! Review plz! 


	2. True Identity

Disclaimer: Do I really have to get into this....-_-'  
  
A.N. Ok, first off, thanx for the reviews Priest and Angel Wing. Appreaciate it! Newhoz...here chap. 2. I was gonna upload one of my other chapters, but I decided that since I had this chapter all set and ready to go, I'd do this one first. Hope no one minds. :) Like I said b/4, I know this kinda thing has probably been done b/4, but it was in my head and I figured what the hell and wanted to post my version of this kinda thing. I liked my idea anyway. But really, to whoever is reading this, I hope you guys enjoy and PLZ tell me what you guys think. PLEASE!!! Ok, well, carry on.....  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
~...reading...~  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
---...notes...---  
  
*...phone conversation...*  
  
::..any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
//Previously//  
  
"Hey you two!" greeted Clay and Mya as they walked up to Ryoko and Tenchi. Ryo, Lia, Ayeka, and Kamedake right behind them.  
  
"Hey you guys. What's up?" greeted back Ryoko as she closed her locker.  
  
"Nothing much as usual," said Clay. "How bout you? How was your weekend?"  
  
"Ummmm, you could say quite.....interesting. Yours?"  
  
"Same ol', same ol'. How was your's so 'interesting?'"  
  
The bell rang, indicating that first hour was about ot begin. Ryoko smiled and leaned in to kiss Tenchi. "Let's just say, quite entertaining for the most part. See ya guys in class. Shall we go Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi shock his head yes and followed Ryoko to their class, hand in hand. Ryoko leaned in and whispered in Tenchi's ear, "That should boggle their minds for a while."  
  
Tenchi smiled and wrapped his arm around Ryoko.  
  
As for their friends and the rest of the students who saw what had just happened, their mouths hung open, all of them just gawking at what they just saw.  
  
"Did what just happen, happen?" asked Ayeka when she finally snapped out of it.  
  
"I...I think so..." said Kamedake, still a little dazed.  
  
"Wait a minute! Did we just miss something between those two?!" exclaimed Ryo.  
  
"I guess so," replied Lia as she and the others began walking to class.  
  
"Ok, that's it, the moment I get the chance, I'm making them explain this all to me!" demanded Ryo.  
  
"And I'm pretty sure everyone else is think the same thing," said Kira.  
  
So everyone walked into their first hour class and found Ryoko and Tenchi talking to each other at their seats like nothing had happened. Everyone shrugged it off and decided to question it later. So they all walked to their seats just in time for the bell.........  
  
//Back to now//  
  
After learning that their two friends, one who happened to sweear off men, were now dating for a couple of days behind their back, they all decided to get to class before they were late and got sent down to detention. The 6 students walked into their class, all noticing Tenchi and Ryoko had already sat in their seats acting as though nothing had happened. They gave each other one last look at one another then decided to take their seats. They all agreed to talk to Ryoko and Tenchi during lunch when everyone was together to hear about it.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko on the other hand were still thinking about the looks pne everyone's faces when Ryoko kissed Tenchi. And Tenchi kissing right back. They both had smiles one their faces, but somehow managed to keep their attention on their class work and their sensei.  
  
Tenchi was writing notes for the big test they were suppose to be getting about astronomy the next week before their big carnival. The sensei said that why have a test the day of the yearly carnival when you'll be to excited about it that you'll forget just about everything that you'll need to know and get a bad mark. The students were happy and were glad that they had a teacher like this. When Tenchi was in the middle of writing the last of his notes from the over head, a small, folded piece of paper landed right on front of him. He picked it up and smiled when he read.....  
  
~To My handsome prince From your cyan haired beauty...~  
  
Tenchi opened the note and smile again, writing back and sending the note back to her. They continued this for a while, but still managed to keep their attention on their assignment. The note read...  
  
---Ryoko: Hiya babe!  
  
Tenchi: Hey! What's up?  
  
Ryoko: Nothing much. Just a little bored. You?  
  
Tenchi: Same here. What do you think everyone will say now that they know we're together?  
  
Ryoko: Don't know. If I did, I'd tell ya. But I do know this for sure, boy are they ever going to ask us questions.  
  
Tenchi: Why do you say that?  
  
Ryoko: Because for one, think of Clay.....  
  
Tenchi: lol. Forgot about him. Good point. And the second thing?  
  
Ryoko: Well, let's just say that about a year before you came here, I swore off men totally because of some asshole. Answer your question?  
  
Tenchi: Certainly does. But how do you suppose we get them off our back about it all?  
  
Ryoko: How 'bout this, we'll think of that when it happens. K?  
  
Tenchi: Alright. Whenever, just as long as none of our friends try to kill me or something.  
  
Ryoko: lol. Don't worry about it. I won't let them touch you. But newhoz, changing the subject. So, what are you doing tonite after school?  
  
Tenchi: Nothing much. Why?  
  
Ryoko: Because I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house. My mom says she wants to meet the guy who conned me into dating again.  
  
Tenchi: lol. Sure, I'll come over. But first I need to go to the apartment to drop off me things. Hopefully we won't get that much homework tonite.  
  
Ryoko: I agree with you there. So meet by the benches after school then?  
  
Tenchi: Sure. Meet ya there. Oh, one more thing. Mind me asking?...  
  
Ryoko: Shoot.  
  
Tenchi: Well, ya know how we have that carnival next week?  
  
Ryoko: Yea, what about it?  
  
Tenchi: Well, I was wondering if, well...ummm.....I think you get the point.  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi Masaki, are you trying to ask me on a date?  
  
Tenchi: Well, I could always kidnap you and drag you there if you prefer.  
  
Ryoko: lol. Who knew you had such a sense of humor. Of course I'd love to go with you.  
  
Tenchi: Cool! How about we talk about the rest of this later or something though. We should really get back to our work.  
  
Ryoko: Alright Tenchi. Ttylaterz then. Kissez!  
  
Tenchi: Same here!---  
  
Then the rest of the class hour until lunch was like every other. But when lunch hit, boy did they ever get speeches and whinning from their friends.....  
  
//Lunch Time//  
  
"Ryoko Hakubi and Tenchi Masaki, would you mind explaining what all that was about this morning?!" demanded Mya when Tenchi and Ryoko reached the lunch table.  
  
"Yea, appearently something happened this weeken between you two," said Yusuke.  
  
"You didn't even see what happened this morning."  
  
"But I've heard enough versions of it."  
  
"Look you guys," interjected Ryoko. "Let's just get this straight for all of you. To put a long story short, Friday night/Saturday morning, Tenchi and I kissed. We talked about it over the weekend and decided to become a couple. So ever since then, we've been dating each other. Ok? Happy now?!"  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute. You guys have been dating since Friday tenchinically..." questioned Hilde.  
  
"And you never told us?" finished Duo.  
  
"I don't believe this! You guys are treating this like it's a bad thing!" exclaimed Ryoko as she sat between Keiko and Ayeka.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you?" inquired Keiko. "I mean, you guys have been keeping a major secret from your friends."  
  
"Especially you Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko turned her attention to Lia and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh, and how so?"  
  
"Well, let's just put it this way. You've sworn off men since Hiyouwashi and now here you are dating again."  
  
"And this is a bad thing how?"  
  
"No one ever said it was a bad thing Ryoko," answered Ayeka. "But for them, as well as me and Kamedake, it is a rather big secret you have held from us all if what they say is true. To swear off men, then begin to date again out of no where and keep it from everyone is a major thing for your frineds."  
  
"Good point. But that doesn't mean you all need to jump down my throat about it."  
  
"We know," said Clay. "But it's just that you're not like every other person here."  
  
"Yea," interupted Kumara. "And besides, do you really think that we're about to have you get hurt again by some asshole because he cared more for someone else than you?"  
  
"I've never seen that side of you Kurama. That's so sweet!"  
  
"Yea, well, don't get used to it."  
  
"::snicker:: I know that you guys care for me and all. But you guys should know me by now. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. I am a big girl."  
  
"Yea, yea. But we can't help ourselves," said Kira. "So anyways, to change the subject, how good of a kisser is he anyway?"  
  
The guys groaned and turned their attention away, not wanting to be in this conversation anymore. The girls laughed lightly at them and continued the conversation, just to annoy them.  
  
//Back with Tenchi//  
  
During everyone's conversation with Ryoko, Kamedake pulled Tenchi away from the group and into the hall so he could talk to Tenchi alone.  
  
"What is it Kamedake?" asked Tenchi when he was done being dragged away from his friends.  
  
"Well, for starters, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Two things. One, we haven't completed our mission, you know, the reason why we're here to begin with. Remember? And now here you are playing footsy with the potential legendary warrior. Remember that she is the main person we are looking after here. Secondly, even if she isn't, you granfather and the king wouldn't allow you being with an earthling women. No matter how strong she is....."  
  
Tenchi was getting angry by now and cut Kamedake off.  
  
"Ok, now listen Kamedake. To answer those in order,if she is the warrior we're looking for, I don't really care. I'm gonna continue dating her, no matter what the legend says and even if it's against my grandfather's and great grandfather's wishes.. It's my life, with my choices, not their's. And I'm not about to marry some prissy princess who only cares for her hair and nails. No offence to Ayeka considering she's nothing like them. And besides, they both married earth women anyway. And if my future is to be with Ryoko, then so be it. Even if I have to live here on earth for the rest of my life. I'm not abour to leave her because of them."  
  
After Tenchi's outburst, they both became quiet. Tenchi took a deep breath to calm himself down, then began to speak again, this time in a calmer voice.  
  
"Look Kamedake. I know I seemed a bit rash about that, but you know that I will keep my word if it comes to that. If Ryoko and I decide to stay together, and they won't except her, then I'll leave the palace. Grandfather and great grandfather both married women from this planet. What exactly makes me any different to prevent me from making the same choice?"  
  
"Because they don't want you to make them same mistake they have....."  
  
"Ryoko's no a mistake. And she never will be. Alright? I love her and I'm not about to leave her for the sake of my grandfather's and great grandfather's pleasure."  
  
"So, you really do love her huh?"  
  
"I know it may seem strange to say I love her so soon when I've barely know her that long. But there's something about Ryoko that makes me attracted her to, even lover her. i have no clue if she loves me back. But if she is, she'll tell me on her own time. But nothing anyone says will change my mind about that."  
  
"I understand prince."  
  
Kamedake bowwed in front of Tenchi, totally forgetting where he was at the point in time. Tenchi smiled at his friend. "Kamedake, we're not on Jurai. You aren't suppose to do that, least of all in this school."  
  
"Oops, kinda slipped."  
  
"It's alright. What do you say we get back to lunch now before Ayeka and Ryoko kills us both?"  
  
"::snicker:: Alright. That's the last thing I need right now."  
  
Both laughed lightly and walked back into the cafe to the rest of their freinds.  
  
//After school//  
  
"Hey Tenchi!" Ryoko ran up to Tenchi and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So, ready to go?"  
  
"Sure, let's just wait for Ayeka and Kamekade first."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Soon Ayeka and Kamedake walked out of the school and to Ryoko and Tenchi. "Hey you two love birds. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just waiting for you guys."  
  
"Oh, you coming back to the apartment with us or something?" Ayeka asked as she and Ryoko walked side by side to the apartment.  
  
"Kinda like that. I'm walking with you guys so me and Tenchi can drop off his things, then we're taking the bus to my house. My mom wants to me him."  
  
"Oh, I see. So it's sort of like meet, see if this child's good enough for my kid, then except if so kinda thing?"  
  
"Pretty much. Mom's in her gotta-make-sure my-daughters's-safe mode. She's always like that with guys ever since dad left us for something but never returned."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I don't know. Mom never said why. She just says it was probably because he didn't want to take resposibilities of me. So he walked out on us."  
  
"Oh really? That's to bad. It doesn't even realize what kind of daughter he has right now."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment."  
  
"Anytime. You deserve it."  
  
Ryoko smiled at Ayeka as the four friends walked and talked to Tenchi's apartment.  
  
//2 hours later//  
  
"Ok, this is our stop," said Ryoko as she stood up on the bus and headed for the front.  
  
Tenchi followed her close behind and looked at his surroundings as the bus drove by.  
  
"You love around here huh?" he asked as he and Ryoko began walking towards a large flight of stairs.  
  
"Yea, it's really beautiful around here. Especially around now in spring time. All the sakura blossoms that are near our house in full bloom. Just calling you to sit on one of it's tree branches and breath in that wonderful sakura smell. The floors that grow everywhere. It really smells so beautiful with all the different flowers that grow everywhere. And boy do you ever get peace. The brids singing the sweet melody in the day. And the crickets playing the lullaby's in the night air as you slowly drift into a peaceful sleep or just sit underneath the stars and daydream of the things you want most in life. Plus there's a small lake in front of our house. That's one of the best parts. Just sitting by the lake and watching the ripples and just feeling the breeze on your face," explained Ryoko as she and Tenchi began climbing the stairs.  
  
"It really does sound beuatiful. I could just imagine how wonderful it is here."  
  
Ryoko smiled. "So, what's Jurai like? You know, the smell, sounds, what it looks like. Your family. Things like that."  
  
"Hummm, well, to tell you the truth, there are so many things wonderful about Jurai. It sort of reminds me of earth if you think about it."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, the smell of everything. There are so many different kinda of flowers like on earth. The trees and how they turn so many shades, it's beautiful."  
  
"And are there any sakura's?"  
  
"No, unfortunately not. But it would be wonderful to have them there. The place would look perfect then. The sounds are wonderful too. The birds sing their melodies of many kinds. The lakes there would take your breath away when saw them. They glissen beautilfully as the sun beats down upon it. The sounds the water makes as the days pass. The skys and how the clouds play tricks on your eyes as you watch them float by. Forming from one shape to another. The people there are almost like no other. They always care for everyone. Someone's hurt, everyone gets involved. They're all connected to each other somehow. They're hearts almost seem so pure, but no matter what, something always manages to take the purity away. But they change no less. My parents would give me everything to make sure that I got everything that was needed for me. They always take care of me. That's why they sent me here. To make sure I had a life beyond Jurai. That incase something happened where I would have to leave Jurai, I would have a place to come back too. Everything is so wonderful there. You'd love it."  
  
Ryoko imagined everything that was explained to her and smiled. "I'd like to visit someday with you Tenchi. To see what it's like. Maybe you could take me sometime?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and stopped to kiss Ryoko. "Of course. Whenever you feel like it, I'll take you."  
  
Ryoko smiled and hugged Tenchi. They then continued they're walked up the stairs until they reached they house. Rykoko grabbed Tenchi's hand and began leading him in the house.  
  
"Mom?" Ryoko called as she took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers. "Mom, where are you?"  
  
"Oh, is that you my little Ryoko?" someone called from inside.  
  
"Yea, where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen dear!"  
  
Ryoko smiled and began pulling Tenchi to the kitchen. She walked in and found her mom finishing with chopping some seaweed for the miso soup. When she placed it in the pot, Washu turned around and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Welcome home hun! How was your day at school?"  
  
"Same ol', same ol'. You know how I hate Monday's."  
  
"::chuckle:: I know. So, who's that young man with you there?"  
  
"Oh, mom I'd like you to meet Tenchi Masaki. Tenchi, this is my mom."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Hakubi-san." Tenchi bowwed politely and waited for a response from Washu.  
  
Washu gave him a look of almost dislike and began looking him up and down. She gave him one last evil look then smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you to Masaki-san."  
  
"Oh, please, just call me Tenchi."  
  
"Well, alright. But then you must call me either Washu or mom then." Tenchi sweatdropped and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, alright then. Why don't you two go set the table then. We'll me having dinner soon. Ryoko, I'll call you when I need you."  
  
"Alright mom."  
  
So Tenchi and Ryoko walked out of then kitchen with the dishes that were needed for dinner and some tea. Washu watched as Tenchi walked out behind her daughter. 'He seems awfully familiar. But I can't seem to place my finger on it. Ummmm...." Washu finished witht he miso soup and placed some in a medium sized bowl when something hit her. "That's it!" she said to no one inparticular. She finished with the dinner and when she was just about ready to take everything to the dinning room, she called out for Ryoko to help her and to talk.  
  
//Back with Tenchi and Ryoko//  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi walked out of the kitchen, Ryoko giggling a little, and began setting the table.  
  
"Ryoko?" asked Tenchi after they finsihed setting the table.  
  
"Yea my Tenchi?"  
  
"I was wondering something. Is your mom always like that?"  
  
"::snicker:: Wouls you believe me if I said she's been worse?"  
  
"Not really, but..."  
  
"But it's true. You should've seen her when I told her what happened between me and Hiyouwashi. Boy did she ever snap. To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him since. But he probably just transfered schools or something to try and avoid me. Who knows."  
  
"O.o Remind me to never get on her bad side."  
  
Ryoko could help but laugh at him. But stopped when she heard her mom call for her. "I'll be right back," she said as she stood up and headed for the kitchen. Tenchi nodded his head and stayed sitting at the table to wait for them to come out.  
  
Ryoko walked into the kitchen to find her mom finishing with the dinner. "Need help?" asked Ryoko and she walked up behind her mom.  
  
"Actually Ryoko, I need to talk to you for a moment before we go out there," said Washu as she turned to face her daughter.  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"Ok, first I need to know this, what do you know about Tenchi?"  
  
"Not much. We're slowly telling each other about ourselves as we get to know each other better. But he hasn't told me much why?"  
  
"Has he at all told you about is family life?"  
  
"Huh? Only a little. Just mainly that he was sent here by his parents to know more than just a life of Jurai. Mom where are you getting at?"  
  
"Ok, no Ryoko-chan, this may seem a bit wierd, but I need you to listen and not start going bizerk on me. Alright?"  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Well, from what I can tell Ryoko-chan, Tenchi is hiding a big secret from everyone."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"When he walked into the kitchen earlier, I noticed something about him but couldn't seem to place my finger on it. Something about him just seemed so familiar, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't seem to figure it out. And then just a few minutes ago it hit me. I figured out what was pulling at me from the back of my brain that was so familiar about him."  
  
"And what was it?"  
  
"Promise you won't snap or yell?"  
  
"I promise. No what is it?"  
  
"Ok, here's the thing. Tenchi, your boyfriend Tenchi Masaki, is....."  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"Ryoko, the secret Tenchi has been keeping from everyone is his true heritage. He's not just some simple Jurain teenager. He's the crowned prince of the whole of Jurai..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
**********  
  
Tenchi heard Ryoko yell and looked towards the kitchen. He was going to see what she was yelling about, but figured it was probably a family thing and decided not to bother them. 'I'll just ask later to see it everything's alright with Ryoko and Miss Washu later.' he said to himself as he continued to watched the kitchen door.  
  
**********  
  
"Ryoko, calm down. I thought you said you wouldn't yell?"  
  
"I'm sorry! But..but we're talking about Tenchi being a prince here. How can you tell her is or not? I thought you've seen the prince before?"  
  
"I never said that now little Ryoko."  
  
"Then when could you have seen him?"  
  
"Ryoko, when you were little, about the age of 1 and a 1/2 to 2, we both went ina trip in space. In the process, I was running low on gas and decided to stop over at Jurai to see if the had any fuel of some sort so we could come back home. It was a hell of an ordeal to get in and was almost thrown out because of something that I accidentally did. But the Prince, or he was the prince at that time, had noticed the way they were treating me and decided to help me out. So he came to me 'rescue' and said that I could go with him to the palace. The guards of course said that it wasn't safe but he was persistent and let me come anyway. Even against everyone's protests.  
  
"So he took me back to his palace and I met his wife, Achika. She was they crowned princess of Jurai at that time and she was very sweet. We became good friends fast. In that same day I also met her son, Tenchi. Who looks exactly like the Tenchi out there now."  
  
"But Tenchi's last name is Masaki, not Jur....Wait a minute, Ayeka's name is Jurai. Could she be?..."  
  
"That was the prince's sister. Princess Ayeka. She seemed like a total bitch at the beginning, but as you got to know her, she wasn't as bad as I thought. When I came back here, the Princess Achika kept in touch with me throughtout the years. The last I've heard from her was about6 or 7 years ago. She would send me pictures of everyone, including her son. Last time I saw a picture of him was about 10 or 11 years old. But no matter what, that boy in those pictures were, or I should say, are Tenchi. The Tenchi that is sitting in the next room is the crowned pirnce. And they don't come here without a reason. So whatever you do, don't mention any of what I've told you to him yet. Maybe later, but not now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I need to make sure of something first. I'll hopefully know before he leaves tonite. Alright? Promise me you won't say thing."  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
"That's my little girl. Now, what do you say we take this food out there and eat it before it gets cold."  
  
Ryoko's smile returned to her face at the metion of her mother's food and shock her head yes. So Ryoko and Washu grabbed the food an walked into the dinning room, placing the food on the table.  
  
"Well, sorry it took so long, but I had to talk to my little Ryoko about something. I hope you don't mind," apologized Washu as she took a seat across from him.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Good, so why don't we start eating then."  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi shock their heads in agreement and began to eat the delicious food in front of them.  
  
//4 hours later//  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi were walking around the woods near Ryoko's house. Ryoko showed him everything that she could think of, never mentioning the news she recieved from her mother.  
  
After dinner her mom excused herself to her room, saying she needed to find something and that she'd return soon. When she did, she called Ryoko and told her what she knew and that what she had told Ryoko eariler in the kitchen was true. Tenchi was the first crowned prince of Jurai. Ryoko promised to keep her cool and not mentio anything unless Tenchi asked what they were ever talking about and why they were holding so much secrecy.  
  
Just when they were about to walk to the lake, Tenchi asked a question that Ryoko thought he would never ask.  
  
"Ryoko, what was with the yelling before dinner in the kitchen? And why does it feel that you're hiding a secret from me?"  
  
Ryoko was quiet at first, but figured that she'd be able to hold it forever. "Tenchi, can I ask you something before I answer your question?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Have you ever felt quilty that you did tell someone something even though you know that you should tell them whether you like it or not?"  
  
"Yea, most of the time."  
  
"Then why don't you ever tell me what that secret is Tenchi? You afriad that I won't except you anymore or something?"  
  
"Ryoko, I don't think you'd understand though. And I don't want you to..."  
  
Ryoko stopped walking and finished his sentence for him. "To not love you anymore?" Tenchi turned around, a shocked look plastered to his face. "Tenchi what is it that you think I won't understand? That you're a prince?"  
  
Not Tenchi was Really shocked. His eyes became wide. "How did you..."  
  
"Know?" Ryoko sighed and walked to the edge of the lake, then continued to speak, her eyes watching the reflection on the moon. "Tenchi, I'm gonna tell you a story. Maybe you'd remember it from somewhere. A young women was traveling through space, spending some quality time with her daughter while she was on vacation. Her husband left, no one knowing where he was, or if he was even alive. She was becoming low on fuel and decided to visit a pleasant planet to see if they could spare her some kind of fuel that would last until she got back to earth. The guards however wouldn't let her in until a nice young man helped her out and invited her over to his house. She was happy for the invitation and thanked him for his kindness.  
  
"When she got to his house, she noticed it wasn't just a house, but some sort of castle. She was quite confused but then soon learned who this person was and now did not understand why someone of his stature was helping someone of her low status. She didn't question him though and instead just followed him inside. Once inside, she and this man were bombarded by many servents and friends. Plus his wife and other family. The wife introduced herself and welcomed her and her daughter to stay in the 'castle' while they were on their stay. She gladly excepted that invite as well. And after time, she became good friends with the women, who happened to be a princess.  
  
"In that same day, she met this little boy, the same age as her daughter. He was cute and cuddley. But she still prefered her daughter. She learned that he was the little prince around the castle and would become king when and if his great grandfather ever died and he was old enough to take the thrown. She found that his name was Tenchi Masaki, not Jurai because of the mother's husband's last name."  
  
Tenchi listened to Ryoko's story and became even more shocked when he found that Ryoko was telling a story of his family, and her's. He saw her turn around to face him, a solumn look on her face as she continued to speak.  
  
"And that little boy grew up into a handsome young man. And is now standing right in front of me. Just starring at me as though I've just figured out his hugest secret known to man. And I have, haven't I Tenchi. I just found out that my boy friend, who I know is beginning to fall in love with me because of the look in his eyes when he sees me, is the crowned prince of Jurai. And he never decided to tell me. Never even thought of what my reaction would be if I ever found out. But what he doesn't realize is that he could've told me right from the beginning and I would still love him the same that I do now. Nothing would've been any different. But what I want to know, is why all the secrecy? Why hide something like this from all your friends? Why did you really come to earth Tenchi? There has to be some reason. No royal family members are just sent to earth just because a parent wants their child to know more than the life they're leading. So please Tenchi, if you really care for me and want me get to know you better, you have to tell me why you came. And what was the reason for it. Please Tenchi..."  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko as she finished talking and just looked into her eyes. He finally sighed and gave into his defeat.  
  
"Look Ryoko, I never meant to lie to you. I've tried so hard not to tell you so that you wouldn't get hurt. But since you want to know, I can't refuse your request. But first I must show you something. It will help you begin to understand what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Alright." Ryoko walked up to Tenchi and grabbed his hand. "So show me. What is it?"  
  
"I need you to close your eyes."  
  
Ryoko did as she was told and closed her eyes so that all she saw was darkness. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't notice the emblem that began to shine on Tenchi's forehead. He leaned foreward and placed his forehead on her's. Soon a bright light formed and engulfed them inside.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes after she felt as though she was falling. She looked around herself and saw she was now somewhere different. She looked around and saw so many trees. 'There almost seem to be more than on earth...' she said to herself as she walked to a nearby cliff. She looked over it and so a large lake. She took a sudden breath at it's beauty. 'It's just like Tenchi said.....Is this Jurai?...' Ryoko turned back around and found Tenchi with one hand on one of the trees. She walked up to him and placed one of her hands on his back. He never moved. He just stood there, his eyes closed. As though he was concentrating on something.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Ryoko decided to ask Tenchi something, but Tenchi cut her off before she got the chance, his eyes still closed, as though he was picturing something inside his mind.  
  
"This is my home Ryoko. This is Jurai. It's so beautiful here, just like I said. But this is what it is like now. But I kept having these dreams. No, these nightmares of my home being destroyed by some force of evil before I came to earth. Something so dangerous that not even my mother or I could get rid of it by ourselves. Not matter how hard we tried. And when I told my mother about it, she became so worried. So we went somewhere, a place were they can pretict your future. And there we were told a legend by the goddess Tokimi herself, our version of the god of war.  
  
"The legend states that a warrior will come to safe our planet, to defeat this evil. But that we would have to find him or her. This warrior would be able to hold all the powers of a god or goddess and every single power Jurains have ever uesd, and more. He or she is known as the supreme being. There are only two people that exsist this way. But the legend says that we only need to find one. The next supreme being will then finds it's way to save us as well if need be. We were told that this warrior didn't know that he or she existed as no more than a mortal. So I agreed to find out who this warrior was and declared that I would not go back home until I found this warrior. And I plan to keep that promise. The only problem is that my nightmares will be coming true in a few years and if I don't find out who this person is, I've failed my mission. I've failed my people.....and my family. And I don't think I could ever bare to lose them to an evil that will eventually destroy this galaxy. I just won't allow that...I just can't....."  
  
Ryoko looked sadly at Tenchi and walked between him and the tree so that she could see his face. She placed her hand on the side of her face and kissed him. She then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Let me see your nightmares Tenchi."  
  
"I don't think I could do that Ryoko. Their way to horrible...." he whispered back.  
  
"Please Tenchi. I want to see what you see. I want to know what you feel. Please..."  
  
Tenchi stood there again silent, but reluctantly shock his head yes. Ryoko could see the visions around her slowly change. She began to feel dizzy, so she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, horror played in front of her eyes.  
  
Her eyes were wide with a mixture of terror, anger, grief and sadness. Everything around her was burning. Tenchi moved away slightly so Ryoko could have a better view of this torture that he saw every night. She heard screams all around her. The dead bodies sprawled all around her. The blood that was everywhere. The bodies falling in the distance. The fire playing with the trees and buildings.  
  
When Ryoko stopped shaking and the screams had faded away, Ryoko gathered her courage and began to walk foreward. With each step she took, she saw horror. Bodies had been brudally beaten to death. Blood was now staining what use to be the beautiful green grass. But what seemed to affect her more were the defenceless children who were murdered worse than any of the adults that lay upon the ground by her feet.  
  
She walked up to one inparticular person and looked at her. She had long blue hair in one single pony-tail. She bent down to get a better look at the women, as though she had somehow known her from somewhere. She had a huge whole in her chest, indicating that she probably didn't even know what hit her. She found a torn blanket nearby and covered the women, a tear slipping down her face as she did so.  
  
Tenchi watched from the distance at Ryoko movements. He was shocked by how she was handling all that she saw. 'How can she handle all of this if I can barely keep my eyes open so I can't see the horror?' he asked himself. He continued to watch her, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he saw his surroundings, his home, destroyed.  
  
Ryoko stood after covering the unknown girl and just continued to stand there, looking down at the covered body. Ignoring the burning coming from her wrists and neck. She let one more tear slip from her eye and turned around and began walking back. When half way back to Tenchi, she felt as though someone was watching her and turned around, as though suspecting someone to be there.  
  
Tenchi felt someone as well and looked up to find Ryoko looking ahead, but she was closer and was no longer starring at the women she had been before. But instead it was an evil creature that didn't look like anything at all. It's identity being hidden by the shadows. But you could see it's smile shine brightly through the darkness. You could also see that it was holding something back. Ryoko stepped a little closer to get a better looked and gasped at who she saw.  
  
Ryoko's eyes went wide as she watched her mother being held by this demon. Washu's body was limp from being so weak. Ryoko tried yelling for her mother to wake up, but nothng came out. She watched in horror as the demon summoned a light sword and stabbed Washu through the back. Washu let out a painfull call, but immediately died. The demon dropped her then disappeared from sight, his evil laughter echoing in the dead sky.  
  
Ryoko looked from a distance at her mother's dead form. Anger spread through her body as she just starred. The burning in her neck and wrists getting worse. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She squezed her eyes shut and threw her head back and let out an ear piercing scream. Gems flickered on each wrist and on her neck. An emblem flickering on her forehead. She continued to scream, letting out all the pain she was feeling then.  
  
Tenchi watched in shock as Ryoko's form flickered from normal to Goddess back to normal. After her painful scream, he saw her body fall to the ground, onto her knees. She was rocking back and forth, tears falling freely from her eyes. He ran up to her and kneeled down beside her. She was holding her throat, as though hiding something that she didn't want Tenchi to see.  
  
When the burning faded away, she dropped her arms and looked at Tenchi. Tears still falling from her eyes. "Take me home Tenchi," she whispered, her voice cracking from her tears. Tenchi nodded his head as the emblem appeared on his head again, the same light appearing and engulfing them, taking them back to their home world.  
  
When the light faded, and Ryoko opened her eyes, she saw herself and Tenchi back at her house, Tenchi standing in front of her. She closed her eyes again, tears beginning to form once more, and buried her head in Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi held her close as she cried. He picked her up and carried her back to her house as fast as he could. He found Washu sitting ont he couch in the living room, concern appearing on her face when she saw Ryoko crying in his arms.  
  
"What happened?!" she demanded as she ran up to them.  
  
"It's a long story, but right now I need your help. If you are who I think you are, then I know you can."  
  
"And who do you think I am Tenchi?"  
  
"Look Washu, I know who you are. The greatest scientific genius in the universe who disappeared to live a normal life oh so many years ago. And right now your daughter needs your help. If not as a doctor, then as a mother."  
  
Washu understood and told him to lay her on the couch. Ryoko refused to let him go, so Tenchi decided to just stay there with her while Washu did her work.  
  
Washu brought her hands up making aholographic computer appear. She began typing away. Her eyes reverting back and forth from her computer to her daughter. When she was in the middle of typing, her motherly instincts got the better of her and she asked, "What happened to her Tenchi?"  
  
"She asked who I really was, and I'm pretty sure that was you who told her. And I told her why I came here and I told her that too. She asked me to show her something that I prefered not to. But I just couldn't refuse because I know that she's somehow get it out of me. And what she saw terrified her. And something happened when she saw the last part of it. And I guess because of it something inside of her snapped and she let out a piercing scream. And whenshe did that, goddess powers started forming from Ryoko. Then just like it started, it stopped. I don't understand what happened. I just piece this whole puzzle together."  
  
Washu stopped typing on her computer and starred between her daughter and Tenchi. She walked up to them and sat down next to Ryoko. Washu found her asleep and took her from Tenchi's arms. "I did some tests. They should tell me if she's going to be mentally or physically damaged because of it. I'll should have it by morning. But knowing you Tenchi, you won't leave Ryoko hear alone now that you know that there is something up with Ryoko. So I suggest that you go call you house, or where ever it is you live, and tell the people you live with that you won't be coming home tonite. Then afterwards, you can help me bring her upstairs to her room. Alright?"  
  
Tenchi nodded his head and stood up. "I'll be back in a moment. Is there a phone somewhere I can use?"  
  
"Over in the front hall."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tenchi walked away in the direction of the phone and dailed his number. 'They had better pick up!' he mentally yelled. After a few rings, Ayeka answered the phone. "Hello, who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Ayeka, it's me Tenchi."  
  
"Tenchi?! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm still at Ryoko's. Look Ayeka, I need you and Kamedake to come over here and quick!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I think I just found our warrior and right now she's terrified as hell."  
  
"What?! What happened Tenchi?!"  
  
"Look, I'll explain everything later. But right now, I need you to get over here and fast."  
  
"Alright, but where does she live?"  
  
Tenchi gave her the address and hung up shortly after. He walked back into the livving room, finding Ryoko still asleep. He walked up to Washu who was slowly rocked Ryoko and humming a silent lullaby. "Washu?"  
  
Washu looked up and found Tenchi looking worriedly at her. She smiled and asked Tenchi to take her so she could stand up. Tenchi did so and took Ryoko into his arms. Washu stood up and motioned for Tenchi to follow her so they could lay Ryoko down in her room. When they got here, she gently layed her down on her bed, trying is best not to wake her.  
  
"Look Tenchi," began Washu breaking their silence. "I need someone to stay with her for tonite, and I'll be busy trying to figure out these tests. Do you think...?"  
  
"Sure Washu. I'll watch her. I'll call you if there's any troubles."  
  
Washu smiled and turned around. "Thanks Tenchi. Appearciate it." Then sh walked out, closing the door behind her........  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok, I think that was long enough for right now. What do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Please review! Well, not much to say, so I'm gonna go. Tty'all laterz! Ja 4 now! 


	3. Truth and a little fighting action.........

Disclaimer: I own.....nothing. :(  
  
A.N. Ok, I was gonna add another chapter to a different story, but I'm having way to much fun with this one. So here it is just like I promised to someone.  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
~...reading...~  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
---...notes...---  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
  
  
//Previously//  
  
Washu looked up and found Tenchi looking worriedly at her. She smiled and asked Tenchi to take her so she could stand up. Tenchi did so and took Ryoko into his arms. Washu stood up and motioned for Tenchi to follow her so they could lay Ryoko down in her room. When they got here, she gently layed her down on her bed, trying is best not to wake her.  
  
"Look Tenchi," began Washu breaking their silence. "I need someone to stay with her for tonite, and I'll be busy trying to figure out these tests. Do you think...?"  
  
"Sure Washu. I'll watch her. I'll call you if there's any troubles."  
  
Washu smiled and turned around. "Thanks Tenchi. Appearciate it." Then sh walked out, closing the door behind her........  
  
//Back to now//  
  
After Washu closed Ryoko's bedroom door behind her, Tenchi grabbed a chair from Ryoko's desk, pulled it to the edge of the bed and sat down to watch Ryoko. He watched her face emotions change from time to time. 'I should've never shown her.' He mentally berated himself for showing Ryoko his terrorifying dreams.  
  
"Ryoko," he silently whispered. "Next time you decide to see something like that, remind me not to not let you see it at all."  
  
Tenchi noticed something slightly glow on one of her wrists, but quickly fade away. But just as it faded, it glowed again. He picked up her wrist and looked at the underside of her palm. He pulled back the sleeve slightly and noticed a small red gem glowing. He rubbed his thumb over it once and saw it glow again.  
  
"What secrets have you been keeping from me Ryoko?" he asked silently, his eyes never leaving the gem.  
  
//Morning//  
  
Ryoko woke the next morning to find herself in her room. She squinted her eyes slightly from the sun's light and after a few moments sat up quickly, noticing what time it was. "What the hell am I doing at home?"  
  
She quickly got out of bed and changed. She then ran downstairs and saw that Tenchi was still there. As well as Ayeka and Kamedake.  
  
"Ok, two questions," she said when she walked into the living room. "One, why the hell am I at home and not at school? And two, why are you guys here and not at school either?"  
  
"You mind if I ask you something first Ryoko?" asked Tenchi as he motioned for her to sit next to him.  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"Ryoko suddenly became scared and nodded her head. "Ok, now, do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure. I just got really angry at what I saw and...and something snapped. The rest just seemed to get blurry from then on until I saw you next to me. Then I asked you to take me home, you did as I asked, you carried me in here, then everything just got blurry as I started to fall asleep I guess."  
  
"Ryoko, can I ask you something, since your mother doesn't seem to want to answer me?"  
  
"Uhhhhh, I guess."  
  
Tenchi grabbed her hand and flipped it so they could see the bottom of her wrist. "What are these gems?"  
  
Ryoko hesitated at first, not really sure herself, but answered best she could. "To tell you the truth Tenchi...I don't know. They've been there since I was a little girl. I would ask mom about them all the time when I was younger, but she never gave me a complete answer. All she would say is that the gems would help me when I got older if I had trouble with something. I never really quite understood, so I just quit with the questions. And over time, I forgot totally about them. I mean, I would see them, but it wouldn't bother me anymore. And no one ever questioned them, so I never had a reason to think about them."  
  
"Ryoko, what if I said that what your mom said to you when you were younger was true?"  
  
"I don't understand." Ryoko looked at her mother, confusion plain on her face.  
  
"Would you like to explain this one for her Washu, or do you want me too?"  
  
Washu lowered her head in shame, but soon lifted it back up and began explaining everything to Ryoko. "Ryoko, when you were born, you weren't born like every other child. You had, as some doctors would say, abnormalities. The doctors said that the chances of you surviving were 10%. But being the over protective mother I really was back then, I wouldn't believe them. It wouldn't regester in my mind that you would die. So I took it on my hands to make sure you survived. And that's exactly what I did.  
  
"Ryoko, your father never left us. Or at least, not the way I said it. Your father was one of the reasons you did survive. Most people would say that he took his life and gave it to you through those gems. I told him that I would find another way to save you, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He said that...that it had to be done. And he didn't care if it took his life.  
  
"Your...Your father put his life force in those gems. And in the process, he...he.....he died. He gave his life to save his only daughter. He loved you so much, and he couldn't stand the idea of you dieing. And so...instead he took his own life. And after I did what I had to, I went back to the hospital and put these gems in you." By now Washu had tears forming in her eyes, threatening their way from her eyes. "But that's why I never told you the truth. Because if you knew it, you would go further to find out the background of these gems. And to see if you could possibly bring your father back.  
  
"Ryoko, when your father and I made these gems, you dad did something to them that would alter your fighting, spiritual, emotional, and physical capabilities. He didn't tell me this until just before he died so that I wouldn't have enough time to change it. And because of this alteration, you body endures more than you think it does. Your father somehow knew of the future your life was going to take you and made sure that you were prepared for whatever it was that was coming. And now I understand what he meant.  
  
"Ryoko, I never meant to lye to you about that. But I myself never understood what he meant until the story Tenchi gave me yesterday night. I'm sorry I never told you the truth. But I didn't have the heart to tell you about your father and what he did for you when you were younger and beginning to understand things. I just didn't. But I should've. I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'm sorry."  
  
Ryoko looked at her mother, tears brimming her eyes from the story of her father. (I know, total lye there. But I had to change it a little for it all to come together. K? Carry on.....) Ryoko stood up, walked over to her mom, and kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"I understand mom. I just wish that I had known that he had died. Then I wouldn't have thought all those things about him. But why didn't father allow you to save me another way?"  
  
"Because, h...he said that your furture needed what he was about to give you. That you needed the strength and power in the gems to help you survive with what was to come. As well help others survive. He said that there was nothing to stop what he was about to do. He said it was the least he could do to show his daughter his love. But now...I wish he would've let me find another way. You have no idea how much I miss him Ryoko. Next to you, he was the only thing I had. And now, I'm about to lose my daughter so she can save others. I don't want to lose you Ryoko. I just can't bare the thought of it."  
  
"Oh mom, you won't lose me. I promise. Nothing in this universe could take me away from you. Nothing. I don't understand anything that is happening. It's all to confusing. But if there's anything I do know, it's that I'm not going to lose whatever it is that I'm suppose to fight. I will win this thing. Alright?" Ryoko saw Washu nod her head as a tear slipped from Washu's eye and landed on Ryoko's hand. Ryoko gave a pitiful smile and hugged her mom. "I promise. Everything will be alright....."  
  
Tenchi, Ayeka and Kamedake watched Ryoko and Washu in sadness. Tenchi sighed deeply and walked over to Washu and Ryoko. He kneeled down next to Ryoko and grabbed one of Washu's hands. Ryoko and Washu looked at him questioningly, but all he did was smile and say, "I agree with Ryoko. Nothing is going to happen to her. And besides, it's still years before anything will happen. So there's nothing to worry about. Alright? Right now all you can do is help us."  
  
"How? asked Washu a little more than confused.  
  
"By being there for Ryoko when Kamedake, Ayeka and I help prepare her for what her task is."  
  
Washu was quiet at first, but eventually smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. ::sigh:: Well, I suppose I should call you all in from school. No point in going now. Then I'll make you all breakfast. How does that sound?"  
  
"Alright mom! Sounds good to me!"  
  
"I figured you'd say that Ryoko. So just let me go call then I'll call you all when breakfast is ready."  
  
"I'll help!"  
  
"Alright. Meet me in the kitchen."  
  
"Can I join you?" asked Ayeka as she walked up behind Ryoko.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if need anyone else to help me make breakfast, but you can at least keep us company if you like."  
  
"Alright."  
  
//10:00 am//  
  
"Ok, so can you explain to me what exactly I'm suppose to do here? I'm getting a little confused about all this."  
  
"Why do you say that Ryoko?" asked Kamedake as he finished setting up the training area.  
  
"Oh ,come on! Could you blame me? I mean, how would you feel if you had a b/f or g/f who had a secret identity and when he or she finally told you, you learn things about yourself that you never knew exsisted. Put yourself in my shoes. Tenchi's my b/f who just happens to be the prince of Jurai, and during one of his dream sequences, he tells you about someone who can save his planet. He showed me what his horrible dreams were. I saw my mother die in that dream and then out of no where I gain powers I never knew I had. I never even knew I was part goddess. Which reminds, how can I be a goddess anyway?"  
  
Tenchi chuckled lightly and began explaining what Ryoko needed to know. "Ok, here's how it goes Ryoko. You're the same Ryoko Hakubi that you thought you always were, just with a lot of power. You're part goddess because of your mother's background. She was a goddess at one point in time but decided to give it up when she met your father. She blocked most of her memories of being a goddess away when she became a mortal. But her goddess heritage was still in her genes. So when she had you, you inhereitated her powers as well as a whole bunch more of different other powers. Which I have no idea where those come from at all.  
  
"And as to your first question, that's simple. First we have to figure out how we can manifest you powers so we can see it's true power energy. Then we have to find a way for you to be able to control it so you can bring it out any time you need or want to. And during that time we need to train more of all so that we can strengthen ya up a bit."  
  
"Alright, that sounds reasonable enough. So what do we do first?"  
  
"Well, first I wanted to show Ayeka, Kamedake and your mother your power level from last night. I don't really know how we're gonna do that just yet, but I think I have an idea."  
  
"Alright. So, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Well, first off, everyone needs to back off quite a bit just incase it does work. I'll explain what else you have to do in a minute."  
  
As Ayeka, Kamedake, and Washu walked away to near the house (ok, just to let you all know, they're at the small lake in front of the house, K?.....). Ryoko was getting a little nervous by now, thoughts of last night coming back to her head. Tenchi noticed this and walked up to her. He placed an arm around her waist, the other around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it'll be alright. Ok Ryoko? Nothing will happen. Just remember after what I tell you and we're done with this that we're all still here and alive. Alright?"  
  
Ryoko nodded her head and smiled in an attempt to calm down, which didn't work to well mind you. Tenchi gave an areassuring smile and began to speak again.  
  
"Ok Ryoko, I gonna tell you a few things, and I want you to close you eyes and imagine them as though it was actually happening. I'll start out slow so that nothing dramatic is happening, but it'll get worse as it goes. Sound good?" Ryoko nodded her head in agreement and let Tenchi continue to talk. "Alright, right now I want you to imagine that you're on my planet, planet Jurai. The breeze is blowing your hair and the birds are playing their sweet music....."  
  
Ryoko did as he said. She imagined herself in one of Jurai's fields, the sun shining brightly over her head. But as Tenchi continued to talk, he had her imagine things were getting worse, to the point were people were dieing before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about. Ryoko had her hands in fists, drawing blood from her nails digging into her skin. Tenchi noticed this and began to back away slightly, but never stopped talking.  
  
Ryoko was now in the same place as Tenchi's dream. The unknown women lying dead on the blood covered ground, evil shadows playing across the plains. The fire skipping from one building to the next. The last thing she saw was her family, her mother being killed all over again. This time Tenchi was as well.  
  
Ryoko never let go of the images as she felt the same burning as the night before coming from both wrists and her neck. She felt tears slip from her tightly shut eyes. She could feel her anger growing inside as she watched the two she loved being killed over and over again.  
  
Tenchi by now had stopped talking and was walked away as Ryoko's power level began to grow. Sparks were now flying off her body. Her fists tightening as the images continued to play over and over through her mind. The grass and tress around her began to lightly blow from the power flowing alway from her body. Ryoko's feet slowly began to float off the ground, Ryoko never letting the images go.  
  
After a few moments, Ryoko couldn't hold it in anymore. All the anger, all the pain she felt in that instant was let go. She threw her head back and screamed with all her might. A bright light surrounded her body as her goddess form apeared then disappeared. But her screams never stopped. She still floated in the air, her screams raging throughout the whole woods. The ground shaking from the immense energy. The winds picked up drastically as it started blowing things around. Tenchi and the others tried their best to hold their ground as they watched their friend/daughter's power increase.  
  
But just as her powers came out, they disappeared. Ryoko stopped screaming and began falling to the ground, Tenchi catching her just in time. Ryoko lay limp in his arms. Washu and the other's ran up to them, worry on all their faces.  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Ayeka when she finally reached them.  
  
"She'll be fine. Just give her a few moments, she should wake up," said Tenchi calmly as he just held Ryoko.  
  
"What was that Tenchi?" asked Washu as she did a check-up on her daughter.  
  
"That was her power."  
  
"All of it?" asked Kamedake.  
  
"No, not even close. That was probably only one eighthes of it. Probably mind you. She has a lot more than that. Not even I know how much energy and power is in her. That's something that we'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Sorta like you huh?.....Do you think that we'll need all her powers?"  
  
"I don't know. Since I don't know how powerful this evil is, I can't compare. Not even Tokimi would tell us. But whatever evil this being is, it's extremely powerful if it can take down the whole of the Jurain empire as well as royal family. I just hope that she can do it."  
  
"What, doubting me already Tenchi?" said Ryoko sarcastically in a weak voice.  
  
"Nice to have you join us."  
  
"Ha, you know me, fashionably late for everything. What happened this time?"  
  
"Same as before, but you managed to show a lot more than before. It was actually quite entertaining."  
  
"I bet." Ryoko began sitting up slowly, trying her best not to hurt herself anymore than she already was. "Anybody get this license plate of that space ship that just went by?"  
  
"In a lot of pain my little Ryoko?" asked Washu as she began typing away on her holocomputer.  
  
"I think a lot is a bit of an understatement there."  
  
"::chuckle:: Here, take this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just some extra strength pain revliever. Won't kill ya, promise."  
  
"Alright. By the way, when did you get that thing?" asked Ryoko pointing to the holocomputer while taking the meds.  
  
"Oh, this old thing, I've had it for quite a few years. I'll build ya one sometime. It'll really come in handy for your school work."  
  
"Cool! Sounds good to me. But make me one when I go to college since I'm at the end of my senior year. K?"  
  
"Sure think little Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko smiled and stood up, stretching as she did so.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Sure you don't want a rest?" asked Tenchi as he stood up.  
  
"Um, that depends. Hey mom, can you get some water from that thing too?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Ok, then no. I don't need a break."  
  
"Alright, but you might want to stretch a little more."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because now we're gonna do a little training to see how your skills are."  
  
"Alright, but I haven't actually fought anything good for quite awhile, so I might be a little rusty."  
  
"That's alright, what do you think these training sessions are for?"  
  
Ryoko laughed and rolled her eyes then began stretching. "Ok, now what?"  
  
"Well, first, we need to get you a weapon."  
  
"Weapon? Like what, a sword?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"What?! How the hell am I gonna get one of those?"  
  
"Easily. Ok, open your hand..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it. Then close your eyes and just imagine that their's a small round beam on your hand."  
  
Ryoko gave a skeptical look and sighed, but did as she was told anyway. When Tenchi noticed one was forming in her hand, he smiled and said, "Alright, now bring your hand into a fist. Then you can open your eyes."  
  
Ryoko closed her hand then opened her eyes to find a beam sword in her hand. "How in the hell?!..."  
  
"Like I was saying Ryoko. Now that you have your weapon, the training may begin," said Tenchi bringing out his Tenchi-ken.  
  
Ryoko was still a little confused, so she decided to try the same with her other hand. She smiled when she did the same and let that one disappear. "Let's then."  
  
Washu, Ayeka, and Kamedake all walked back to the house as Tenchi and Ryoko took their fight stances, waiting for the other to make their move.  
  
The first to strike was Tenchi. He ran up to her and brought down his sword upon her. Ryoko blocked his sword easily and tried her luck out on Tenchi. Tenchi did the same as Ryoko.  
  
As the fight commenced, Ryoko and Tenchi blocked the other's blow equally. Ryoko's moves becoming faster as the fight progressed. Tenchi noticed this and put more force into his blows, barely phasing Ryoko. But as Tenchi slowly kept adding more force, it became harder for Ryoko to keep up. Ryoko nearly lost her footing and decided to try something her way.  
  
As Tenchi blocked a one of Ryoko's blows, she took the advantage and took her free hand to grab one of his arms. Ryoko then quickly disolved her sword and grab Tenchi's arm with both hands, turned around, and flipped him over her shoulder, onto the ground. She then brought back her sword and held it against his neck.  
  
"Boom, your dead."  
  
Tenchi was still a little shocked that Ryoko had won so fast. "No one has ever pulled that one on me. How the hell did you manage it?"  
  
"I guess because I'm a little bit more of a sneak than you thought I was."  
  
Tenchi smiled as Ryoko offered her hand to Tenchi. Tenchi gladly accepted it and stood up. "That was very impressive. But next time, I won't be so easy on you."  
  
"Bring it on. But right now, I need that break you offered me."  
  
"::chuckle:: Alright, let's go inside then. Maybe if we get the chance, we can meet everyone at school and boggle their minds a little bit."  
  
"::snicker:: Sounds good to me."  
  
"Hey Ryoko, nice job. You're the first in many years to out do Tenchi's moves like that," said Kamedake as Ryoko and Tenchi walked over to them.  
  
"Like I said to Tenchi, I'm sneaky. You'd be surprised what I can do if need be."  
  
"Yea, I bet," mumbled Tenchi as he walked into the house.  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing Ryoko! That must've been your imagination. I didn't say anything."  
  
"Oh, I'll get you for that Tenchi! I swear it!"  
  
"Bring it on! I'll win!"  
  
"Make a bet!"  
  
Ryoko ran into the house after Tenchi and began chasing him around the house until she fianlly caught him. And.........she won!  
  
//2:30, school//  
  
"Hey, where do you think Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka and Kamedake were today?" asked Kira as she and everyone else walked over to the benches to talk.  
  
"Who knows," answered Yusuke. "I would've never figured Ryoko to miss days of school except when she and her mother do that vacation thing for Washu-san's academy convention every year."  
  
"Yea," agreed Keiko. "Ryoko would never miss school unless she was going with her mom to the convention. And that doesn't start until next week."  
  
"Maybe they're both getting ready for it or something," said Clay.  
  
"True. That could be it, but what about the other three? What's their excuse?" inquired Lia.  
  
"Man, you think that our business would be kept to ourselves..."  
  
Everyone turned around and found Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka and Kamedake standing near the flag pole.  
  
"Hey there guys. How was school?" asked Ryoko as she and the others walked up to them.  
  
"And where the hell have you four been?" asked Mya as she walked up to Ryoko.  
  
"My house."  
  
"Why?" asked Ryo joining Mya.  
  
"We took the day off for.....personal reasons. As well as my mom."  
  
"Oh, and what reason's were those?" asked Kurama.  
  
"None of your business if you must know. But if you want to find out, come to my house after school. I'll just show ya."  
  
"You sure that's a good idea Ryoko?" asked Kamedake.  
  
"Of course. It's better that they knew anyway if you think about it. They would find out on their own eventually. And besides, it won't kill any of us."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hilde butting into their conversation.  
  
"Like I said, you'll have to come to my house after school to find out. Other wise, I'm not telling any of you."  
  
"So we have to hike it all the way to your house just so you can tell us something that we could find out here? Explain to me why going to your place is better," said a rather annoying Duo.  
  
"Because then the whole school won't know our little secret if we go to my place. Alright? But if none of you mind, we have to go over to the apartment and grab some things. Then we're going back to my place. So if any of you need us, you all know my cell. See ya you guys."  
  
"Hey wait a minute. Are you going to be here tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope. Taking another day off. But I'll be here on Thursday for the test and Friday for the carnival. Alright? See ya!"  
  
And with that, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kamedake and Tenchi walked away, leaving their friends, a little more than confused, behind.  
  
//Wednesday after school, Ryoko's place//  
  
"Ok, we came, now what?"  
  
"Ok, you don't have to act so annoyed Yusuke. Ryoko said they'd tell us what we came here for. So just cool it!" said Keiko as she smacked Yusuke unside the head.  
  
"Dame! Don't have to hit me for it."  
  
"Oh, just can it!"  
  
Everyone became quiet after a sudden explosion coming from somewhere in the forest.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"I don't know! Let's go check it out!" said Mya as she ran in the direction of the explosion, the others close behind.  
  
When they reached the smoked area, they were shocked to find Ryoko beginning to stand, her arms in front of her face to block the debris from hitting her eyes, Tenchi standing not to far from her, some sort of sword in hand, and Ayeka standing behind Ryoko, her arm up as though she was trying to tell someone or something to stop.  
  
"Hey! That was a little unfair! Ayeka wasn't suppose to get into this fight!" yelled Ryoko as she stood up.  
  
"Life is full of thing unfair. Ayeka came into this to surprise you. You have to remember Ryoko, not everything is going to turn out the way you want or plan it. So you have to be ready," explained Tenchi as she took his fighting stance.  
  
"Fine, but no more help for you from Ayeka OR Kamedake. Got that?!"  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Alright then. Let's continue shall we?"  
  
"Let's."  
  
The other's became even more shocked as they saw Ryoko form a beam sword in her hand right hand and took her fighting stance shortly after.  
  
Everything was quiet at first around Ryoko and Tenchi as they just stood there, staring at each other. The only thing heard was the rustle of the trees as the wind blew through them. Ryoko eyed Tenchi, waiting for him to make some sort of move. But none came. Ryoko smirked at this and decided to make the first move. Ryoko charged at him, Tenchi waiting for her first blow. But just as she was about to strike, Ryoko disappeared. Tenchi looked around for her, but never found a trace of her anywhere.  
  
Just when he was about to call out for her, she reappeared and managed to hit him from behind. Tenchi fell forward from the sharp blow. Just as he rolled over to face her, Ryoko brought down her sword about half an inch away from his head. Tenchi quickly moved away and stood back up. He charged at Ryoko, Ryoko blocking his every move easily. 'He's playing with me!...' Ryoko got angry at this and put more strength with each blow. Tenchi just barely missing each one.  
  
Just when Ryoko's sword came down on Tenchi's, Tenchi said, "So, you caught on, huh Ryoko? Well, let's just see how far we can take this, shall we?" Tenchi quickly pushed her away and moved back so that she was futher away. He smirked at Ryoko's confused face as he began to slowly summon energy.  
  
'What is he smirking at?' Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath Ryoko's feet. She looked down at the ground. 'What the heck...' Ryoko looked back up, her eyes becoming wide with shock. 'What the hell?!' She turned to Ayeka and yelled, "What the hell happened to him?!"  
  
Tenchi stood behind three light hawks wings. His outfit had changed into some kind of robes. An emblem now glowing on his forehead. "Those are his light hawk wings. That's his Jurai power!" called out Ayeka.  
  
"Wings?! What do you mean Jurai power?! I thought Jurains never had this much power in them!"  
  
"Tenchi's not like any other Jurai royal faimly! He has more power than me and Kamedake combined! He can beat everyone on Jurai with ease! Nothing can seem to stop him! Except you! Not even the king can beat him! We should know, he's tried to test his abilities! Tenchi is more than you think Ryoko! So be cautious!"  
  
"Oh, thanks for the warning AHEAD of time! I REALLY appreciate it!"  
  
Ryoko turned her attention back to Tenchi just as he transformed his light hawk wings into a shield, a different sword, and into a totally different outfit. Tenchi's smirk returned to his face as he looked back up at Ryoko. Ryoko quickly took her fighting stance, waiting for Tenchi to make his move. Tenchi pulled the same move as Ryoko. He disappeared from her sight and quickly reappeared behind her.  
  
Ryoko barely turned around in time to block Tenchi's attack. "How in the hell.....?" Ryoko began running the opposite direction, Tenchi following close behind. She took protection behind a tree, again barely missing another of Tenchi's fatal attacks. When Ryoko ran back to the opening, she turned around, expecting him to be following behind her. But he wasn't there. Ryoko looked around, but found no sight of Tenchi. She closed her eyes, feeling for energy waves radiating off of Tenchi. She sensed strong ones coming from above and looked up to find Tenchi falling, sword in hand ready for contact, right for her. She quickly moved out of the way and blocked the sword that had barely missed her.  
  
Tenchi swung for Ryoko again, this time aiming for her stomach. Ryoko jumped in the air and back flipped, her dress just phasing the sword. Just as Ryoko was about to touch the ground again, Tenchi lifted his arm and let out a wave of energy at Ryoko, sending her back into the trees. Ryoko covered her face and flew back. She flew through about fifteen trees before she finally stopped. Trees and rubble covering her. She moaned in pain as she layed there for a few minutes. She then began digging her way out of all the heavy rubble and took an intake of breath as she reached the surface.  
  
As she was about to stand up, a hand offered her help. She looked up and gave an evil death glare at the person in front of her. She took the person's hand but quickly let go when she stood. But just as she let go, her knees gave out, sending her falling into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"I'll get you for this Tenchi Masaki!" she mumbled harshly as he picked her up and began carrying her to Washu.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that you have to do these things," protested Tenchi as he began walking away.  
  
"Um hum, and I'm the queen of Jurai..."  
  
"Oh, now that was harsh. Are you going to be angry with me forever now?"  
  
"No, at least not until after I get feeling back in my legs and kick your ass."  
  
Tenchi shook his head and took an exasperated sigh. "Look, we can talk about this later, but I think we should really explain to the other's what they had just seen."  
  
Ryoko sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Ok you guys, you can come out now!" she called out as the feeling came back in her legs.  
  
Mya, Ryo, Yusuke, Keiko, Kira, Kurama, Lia, Clay, Duo and Hilde all walked out of the bushes, shock, confusion, and with some, fear written across their faces.  
  
"I'm figuring we should explain ourselves?" Ryoko saw most of then nod their heads and gave another sigh. "Alright. When we get back to the house and I can actually walk again without have people carrying me, I'll explain everything......  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. Ok, there's that chapter everyone. Just like I promised. What did you all think? Is it good so far? I hope you guys like it. I enjoy writing it, that's for sure. But newhoz.....Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue. Thanx! Ja 4 now!  
  
Sneak Preview:  
  
Ryoko's, Tenchi's, Ayeka's and Kamedake's true identities are reavealed to their friends, who are by now shocked as it is. But they swear their secrecy to their friends and promise not to tell a single soul.  
  
The rest of the school year is pretty much the same as it was before. Still the homework, Washu's acadamy convention, night clubing/jobs, and the now the intense training for Ryoko, as well as Tenchi, as they prepare for the unknown horror that may be awaiting them.  
  
Graduation hits, and so it's break time for the young adults. How do they spend their last few nights as high school students? That's simple........  
  
PARTYING!!!!!!!!  
  
"Party Time, Excellent!" (ummm, sorry, had too... :} )  
  
After a few months of more training, Ryoko, Washu, Tenchi and the other's decide to go back to Jurai. But what awaits for them there? And will they all be safe?  
  
All next on: Future Awaits the Uknown..... 


	4. Future Awaits the Unknown

Disclaimer: Ok, I have two words for you, Own Nothing.....  
  
A.N. Ok ppl, I was going to upload sooner, but I haven't exactly been feeling to hot over here. So I took a break from it all and instead was trying to get better. So here's chapter 4 of Unknown Destiny and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review when you're done and tell me what you all thought. So unilt then, Ja ne 4 now!  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...links...  
  
~...reading...~  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
---...notes...---  
  
::....any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
  
  
//Previously//  
  
Tenchi swung for Ryoko again, this time aiming for her stomach. Ryoko jumped in the air and back flipped, her dress just phasing the sword. Just as Ryoko was about to touch the ground again, Tenchi lifted his arm and let out a wave of energy at Ryoko, sending her back into the trees. Ryoko covered her face and flew back. She flew through about fifteen trees before she finally stopped. Trees and rubble covering her. She moaned in pain as she layed there for a few minutes. She then began digging her way out of all the heavy rubble and took an intake of breath as she reached the surface.  
  
As she was about to stand up, a hand offered her help. She looked up and gave an evil death glare at the person in front of her. She took the person's hand but quickly let go when she stood. But just as she let go, her knees gave out, sending her falling into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"I'll get you for this Tenchi Masaki!" she mumbled harshly as he picked her up and began carrying her to Washu.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that you have to do these things," protested Tenchi as he began walking away.  
  
"Um hum, and I'm the queen of Jurai..."  
  
"Oh, now that was harsh. Are you going to be angry with me forever now?"  
  
"No, at least not until after I get feeling back in my legs and kick your ass."  
  
Tenchi shook his head and took an exasperated sigh. "Look, we can talk about this later, but I think we should really explain to the other's what they had just seen."  
  
Ryoko sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Ok you guys, you can come out now!" she called out as the feeling came back in her legs.  
  
Mya, Ryo, Yusuke, Keiko, Kira, Kurama, Lia, Clay, Duo and Hilde all walked out of the bushes, shock, confusion, and with some, fear written across their faces.  
  
"I'm figuring we should explain ourselves?" Ryoko saw most of then nod their heads and gave another sigh. "Alright. When we get back to the house and I can actually walk again without have people carrying me, I'll explain everything......  
  
//Back to now//  
  
"Ok, so you mean to tell us that you, Ryoko Hakubi, the smartest and probably the most strongest we have known yet, is a legendary warrior for the planet Jurai? And in a couple of years you have to go there and defeat an evil that will destroy his planet if you don't?" asked Mya a bit bewildered.  
  
"Pretty much. Sounds a little unrealistic, doesn't it?"  
  
"A little is a bit of an understatement. Do you even realize wht you're saying?" asked Yusuke with a skeptical look.  
  
"Of course I do. I mean, sure, I sometimes think that all of this is a little bit out of my league here, but then how would you explain all the powers I have? A beam sword doesn't automadically materialize in one person's hands ya know."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that it's just a matter of science if you think about it Ryoko," said Clay with one hand rubbing his chin.  
  
"He doesn't get it does he?"  
  
"No, I'm serious Ryoko. There's probably some explaination for that. No one except Jurains could possibly do that. Earthlings do not have that capability. It is just not humanly possible for us. So if just maybe take tests of these things..."  
  
"I don't think so Clay."  
  
"What do you mean Washu-san?"  
  
"I'm a teacher in a rather large university, I'm pretty sure that I'd be able to find something from my instruments if the time called for it. And besides, you don't know everything about my little Ryoko here."  
  
"What do you mean by that Washu-san?" asked Lia.  
  
"Well, Ryoko isn't what you would call an earthling."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Of course she's earthling," protested Ryo.  
  
"I'm afraid not Ryo. You see, if Ryoko is anything, she's Jurain and Goddess."  
  
"How is that possible Washu-san?" asked Keiko becoming even more confused with this conversation.  
  
"Well, to put a rather long story short. I was once fully a goddess, but became Jurain in order to marry a man I loved and hoped to died along with him. But that, like you all know, didn't happen. But my goddess heritage never left me and so when I had Ryoko she had become part goddess because of my heritage and part Jurain because that is what I became. In other words, she' half of each."  
  
"So, you mean to tell us that Ryoko, OUR Ryoko is some sort of alien?" asked Kira, her eyes wides from major shock.  
  
"Oh, well that's caring Kira...." mumbled Ryoko under her breath.  
  
"I never meant it like that Ryoko. It's just that...that.....that it's a bit weird to see one of my best friends not be human and not even know it until now. Wouldn't you be acting the same way?"  
  
"True. I guess you've got a point there. But you guys, I'm still the same Ryoko, just with powers. It's not like I'm gonna use them to advantage unless it was absolutely nesseccary, or if I'm in the fighting mood with Tenchi, Ayeka, or Kamedake. Or whoever wants to fight me. But you guys have to swear your secrecy about all this. If anyone found out, they'd probably put me in some mental ward or experiment on me or something."  
  
"I think you're over reacting there little Ryoko."  
  
"I know that mom. But I'm just trying to prove a point."  
  
"And I think we got it," said Yusuke finally speaking.  
  
"So you guys promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"We promise! But does this mean that we can get things out of you to keep it a secret?" said Duo trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes at Duo and sighed. "Wanna try?" Duo held up his hands in protest and leaned back as though he was trying to say he surrenders. "::laughes:: Alright then. So why don't we get back to what we were doing before, huh Tenchi? You have to tell me how the hell you did that to me with just an energy wave."  
  
//Week b/4 graduation//  
  
Ryoko, Tenchi and the other's walked out of school and too their normal meeting place at the benches located in front of the school.  
  
"So Ryoko, you gonna be singing tonite at our graduation party, or is that a different day?" asked Mya as she sat on the back of one bench.  
  
"Yea, that's today. Only other day is Friday then," replied Ryoko as she took a seat next to Tenchi who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Only two days? Why? I though you loved to sing for everyone."  
  
"I do. But I also want to have some fun too. And I get three days to do it for our 'parties.' And besides, I want to spend as much time with my friends before I have to leave for Jurai. 'Member?"  
  
"Oh yea, almost forgot. What time or times will you be singing so I'll make sure to be there?"  
  
"Three times. Once at 6:30. Another at 7:45. And the last at 9:30. Then the dj's can take care of the rest of the music."  
  
"Sounds good to me. What will you be singing?"  
  
"You'll have to be there to find out."  
  
"Spoil sport."  
  
Everyone, the girls anyway, laughed lightly as they all began walking to their apartments/homes to get ready for their first "party" that night.  
  
//6:25 p.m.//  
  
"So Ryoko, ya almost ready?" asked Tenchi as he stood next to her off stage.  
  
"Just about. Sure you don't want to come on tonite with me Tenchi-chan?"  
  
"No thanks. I still can't believe that you dragged me on the first time. So thank you, but no thank you."  
  
"All well. I tried at least. Well, better get going."  
  
Ryoko walked on stage, the crowd screaming for someone to begin singing. Ryoko smiled and waited until she saw Tenchi stand with the rest if their friends before she began talking, loud enough so the crowd could hear her..  
  
"Hey everyone! How y'all doin tonite? ::audience screams:: You havin' fun so far tonite? ::screams:: Woo! So, you guys came here for some music huh? ::audience screams 'yea!':: That's good to know! But, in order to get hear some, I need to hear ou guys scream as loud as you can! Can you all do that? ::screams:: Really? Well then, let's hear it! ::audience screams loudly:: ::Tenchi and the other's also scream:: "Oh come on! That's the best you can do? I want louder! ::screams louder:: What did you say? ::screams louder:: I can't hear you! ::screams as loud as can:: Now that's what I talking about! So I figure you want that music now? ::crowd screams her name:: Alright then! Here it goes!.....  
  
The music begins and the crowd quiets down so they could hear.  
  
~*~Never win first place, I don't support the team  
  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
  
clean  
  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
  
right  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
I wanna be somebody else, yeah~*~  
  
Ryoko clapped her hands together, motioning for the crowd to do the same. She smiled widely as Tenchi winked at her and continued to sing...  
  
~*~LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me  
  
Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
  
somethin  
  
A day in the life of someone else?  
  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else~*~  
  
Ryoko walked to the front of the stage, hands reaching up to her. She smiled down at them and grabbed some of their hands. She did this from one side, straight to the other. Waving to the ppl who she couldn't get too.....  
  
~*~Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
  
somethin  
  
A day in the life of someone else?  
  
Don't let me get me~*~  
  
Ryoko walked to the corner of one stage and reached her hand out. Ayeka looked at her and smiled, grabbing her hand. Ayeka was pulled onto stage and dragged to the middle. Ayeka didn't know what to do, so Ryoko smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and started to move from side to side, causing Ayeka to move along with her.....  
  
~*~Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else~*~  
  
The crown screamed loudly as Ryoko's song ended. Ryoko and Ayeka laughed and hugged each other once before Ayeka walked off stage, Ryoko staying on to talk to the crowd.  
  
"So, you guys like? ::screams:: Alright then! You guys want to hear another from me? ::screams louder:: I'll take that as a yes! So if you do, come back at 7:45 and I'll do another for your guys then! Sound good to you? ::screams louder:: Alright! So until then!" Ryoko waved goodbye and walked off stage, returning the mic, and walked to her friends. They talked for a few and decided to go on a few rides.  
  
Unknown to any of them, two shodows lurked in the shadows of a nearby building. Both watching Tenchi and Ryoko closely.  
  
"You think that's them?" asked one, male.  
  
The other smirked almost evilly and nodded. "No doubt about it. And if they are who I think they are, we'll have to keep a close eye on them." This voice female.  
  
"What do you suppose we do for now then?"  
  
"Just follow them, but act like we're just here for the so called 'parties.' They shouldn't suspect anything. But if they do, we'll just walked away and act like it's nothing."  
  
The other smirked and walked next to the other shadow. "So, when do you begin work?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Good thing they change things for these seniors at the end of the year. Other wise it would be harder to keep an eye on them."  
  
"Yes. I agree."  
  
"Well, we should get going. We don't want to lose them."  
  
The other nodded as he followed the other into the carnival area and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
//Last song for Ryoko of the day; 9:30 p.m.//  
  
"Ok everyone! This is the last I'll be doing tonite!" said Ryoko just loud enough to be heard over the crowd. "So I'm gonna sing something nice and slow! So I want you guys and girls to take the person you came here with and dance with them." Ryoko walked over to Tenchi and helped him onto the stage. "And if you didn't come here with someone, go and find someone to dance with then so you don't have to be alone....."  
  
Ryoko took Tenchi to the middle of the stage, wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist, and slowly began to dance as the music began to play.  
  
~*~I am an opportunity and I knock so softly  
  
Sometimes I get loud when I wish everybody'd just  
  
get off me  
  
So many playas you'd think I was a ball game  
  
Its every man for themself, there are no  
  
team mates  
  
This life gets lonely when everybody wants  
  
something  
  
This might have been your fate  
  
But they'll get their's eventually  
  
And I hope I'm there  
  
Surrounded by familiar faces without names  
  
None of them know me or want to share my pain  
  
And they only wish to bask in my light, then fade  
  
away  
  
To win my love, to them a game  
  
To watch me live my life in pain  
  
When all is done and the glitter fades, fades  
  
away  
  
They'll get their's eventually  
  
And I hope I'm there  
  
I drank your poison cuz you told me its wine  
  
Shame on you if you fool once  
  
Shame on me if you fool me twice  
  
I didn't know the price  
  
You'll get yours eventually  
  
So what good am I to you if I can't be broken?  
  
You'll get yours, yes you'll get yours  
  
Eventually~*~  
  
The crowd cheered as the music ended. Ryoko got a mischievious grin on her face as an idea popped in her head. Tenchi noticed this and began to sweatdrop. Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's head in her hands and leaned in to kiss Tenchi. Gently first, but deeper as the crown began screaming louder. Boy was Tenchi ever embarrassed, but let it pass as he kissed Ryoko back.  
  
//Next day//  
  
"Hey you guys!" greeted Ryoko as she walked into their new class room.  
  
"Hey Ryoko!" greeted Ayeka as she took a seat quickly next to Kamedake.  
  
"Hey Ryoko, do they always do this to the seniors?" asked Kamedake as he set his bookbag on the floor next to him.  
  
"Oh, you mean seperating seniors from the other classes? ::Kamedake nods his head:: Usually, yes. It's something for the seniors. A way of having some fun for the last few days of school for us. I don't know exactly why they do. That's just the excuse they give us. I wonder who will be here to watch or 'teach' the class for next couple of days."  
  
"Yea, me too!" said Mya, surprising Ryoko a little.  
  
Ryoko turned around and found the rest of her friends smiled or waving at her as they walked in and took seats nearby.  
  
"Hey you guys! I thought you guys were going to be placed in different classes?"  
  
"That's what we thought," said Yusuke as he took a seat next to Keiko.  
  
"Yea, but the person in our other class room said that we got switched to here," said Keiko as she took out a notebook to write notes with to Yusuke.  
  
"Yea, it's wierd. I don't seem to understand why they would just change like that," agreed Kira as she took a seat close to her sister.  
  
"Who knows and who cares!" exclaimed Lia. "At least we get to be in the same class for the rest of the school year!"  
  
"Yea," agreed Duo. "More time to torture Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka and Kamedake before they leave!"  
  
Hilde smacked Duo upside the head, hard, and everyone else sweatdroped. "No hurting him too bad Hilde," said Ryoko. "Other wise he won't be there during graduation."  
  
"Hey! That's harsh!"  
  
"Well, it's true Duo! When it comes to Hilde, she can always beat the bloody pulp out of you because you never want to harm her," explained Kurama taking his seat next to Lia.  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
Ryoko, Tenchi and everyone else but Hilde, Kurama, and Duo sweatdropped and sat in their seats as the beel rang. A few seconds later, the classroom door opened. A women of about 23 or 24 with wavey brunette hair that just passed her shoulder's walked into the room. She wore a black jacket with a white blouse underneath, and black pants. As well matching black highheels. She wore light makeup and was carrying a coffee colored leather suitcase in her hand. She walked to the desk and placed the case on the desk then proceeded to write her name on the board. When she was done, she turned around and gave her class a bright smile.  
  
"Good morning chuukousei," she greeted as she sat on the top of her desk. "My name is Tenshianki Shugorei. You may either call me by my first name, no formality, or by my last name. Which ever you may prefer. And I know that you guys probably have a few questions about this whole 'seniors-have- to-be-in-seperate-classrooms' thing. I have some myself there. But if you have any questions what-so-ever, just ask me." She saw someone raise their hand and she pointed to her. "Yes, you miss in the back?"  
  
"Konnichiha! My name is Iki," said the girl as she stood and bowed. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what kind of name is Tenshianki Shugorei?"  
  
"What kind of name if Iki?" The girl gave a puzzling look and sat down, not quite understanding what she meant. "Everyone's name's are different. Just like your's. My name is what it is because me parents thought it suited my when I was born. Just like they did for the rest of you. And besides, I thought my name was a good one." Tenshianki hoped off the desk and began walking up and down the isles, getting good looks at everyone. "Speaking of names. I should really learn everyone else's here. So, why don't we learn everyone's name and tell at least one thing about yourselves so at least I can know who's who here....."  
  
//just before school ends//  
  
Tenshianki was once again sitting on her desk, her black jacket now off and hanging on a chair behind the desk.  
  
"So, you don't like the idea of having this little arrangement that the school makes for you guys?" she asked one of the students.  
  
"Well, not really. I mean, you barely get to see any of your other friends because of it except before school, after, and during lunch. That's not much time to talk if you thnk about it," explained the student (the WAY too snobby kind that not even snobby ppl can stand...).  
  
"But the whole point is to meet other's who you didn't know exsisted so you could meet other's besides the people you know already," protested Ryoko who was now sitting on the window sile.  
  
"Why do you say that Ryoko-mizu?" asked Tenshianki, one eyebrow lifted in interest.  
  
"Well, if you think about. What do you suppose you would happen if you just lived out your life just talking to the people you've known throughout all your life? There are many things that could happen."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, for one, what if you lose contact with a lot or sometimes even all of them? Then who are you suppose to talk to for the rest of your life? Your pets? Secondly, then your life will get boring because you'll have no one to talk to except the people who already know everything about you. Why bother talking about things with them when you already know every single thing about the person. It's just not fun anymore. I mean come on. People have to meet new people. It's the way life made humans. To meet others and to make friends with as many people as humanly possible. Other wise your life will get boring as the days pass."  
  
"Very good observation there Ryoko-mizu! She's got a great point there. Sure, not everyone will make new friends, but those people also can still talk about a lot of things with those people that he or she may already know. But if you were to make more and new friends, your life will change for the better because you'll have more people to be there to help you or to learn from. Things like that. You can't always just live a life without at least meeting new people at least once in your life. It's the way mother nature made you. So you can't just go on and continue your lives thinking that the only people you need are the people you have known since you were a kid. You'll need someone else besides them, other wise the person you are talking too won't give you much advise about it because of reasons unknown. It may not seem like a good idea right now, but as the week ends and you do meet new people, you'll feel greatful that the school did this. ::bells rings indicating school's over:: Ok, well chuukousei, that's all for today. Tomorrow I want you all to at least bring something to write with. I'll explain why then. Ja ne everyone!"  
  
The class walked out as the teacher dismissed them, Tenchi and Ryoko being the last two out. Tenshianki turned to look at them just as they exited the room. A smirk crossed her face as she put her jacket on, grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the room. 'Looks like you're the Ryoko we think you are Joshin Ryoko.' she said to herself, locking the class door behind her. She slowly walked out of the school, passing Ryoko and her friends.  
  
"Hey, look there goes Tenshianki," said Ryoko glancing at her. "Hey Tenshianki!"  
  
Tenshianki turned around after putting on her sunglasses and smiled at Ryoko. "Hey there Ryoko-mizu. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Nothing really. Was just wondering why you were leaving so early. Usually teachers don't leave until most students are already gone."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, you see that guy over there by the school gates?" Tenshianki pointed to a guy with sandblonde hair and aquamarine eyes who was wearing a light brown leather jacket, dark khaki pants and a black button up shirt leaning against the gate door looking at Tenshianki. "He's waiting for me. I have to get home because we're going to that carnival tonite. But he wants to take me somewhere before we go. So I'm leavin early."  
  
"Oh, I see. He's kinda cute. But Tenchi's cuter." Tenchi blushed lightly, causing both Ryoko and Tenshianki to smile.  
  
"Well, good thing he's taking than huh?"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Ryuutsubasa Benkokuhogosha."  
  
"Man, you both have rather strange and long names."  
  
"Well, just proves we belong together. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I got to get going. See you guys tomorrow!"  
  
Tenshianki waved goodbye and walked int he direction of Ryuutsuba. Ryuutsuba smiled at Tenshianki and gave her slight kiss on the cheek. They talked for a few minutes then walked away.  
  
"I still say he's kinda cute." Ryoko got a glare from Tenchi and sweatdropped. "Only joking Tenchi! Really!"  
  
Everyone laughed or rolled their eyes then began walking home. Agreeing to meet each other at the carnival entrance.  
  
//With Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba//  
  
"So, how was it today?" asked Ryuutsuba as he and Tenshianki slowly walked in the direction of their apartment.  
  
"Quite good actually. Ryoko is just what we thought. She's caring to her friends, but will always protest if something is wrong. And I'm pretty sure she'd fight to save their lives. Even if it means taking her own."  
  
"You think she'll actually be able to help planet Jurai then?"  
  
"Most likely not alone. ::evil smirk:: But I'm pretty sure we can prevent that ever from happening anyway."  
  
"So, you think we can pull this off then?"  
  
"Our magesties said they needed this done. So we're going to do it. Dead or alive, we'll accomplish our mission."  
  
"So, when do we begin?"  
  
"What do you say that we pay a little visit to Ryoko and Tenchi tomorrow after school. Ryoko's place. They should really get one hell of a kick out of it."  
  
//Next day after school, Ryoko's house//  
  
"I don't get it, how is it that I can never beat you every time you use you power like that?!" demanded Ryoko as she carefully flew to the ground. 'Boy has the flying ever come in handy.' She said to herself as her feet touched the ground.  
  
"You're not trying with everything you have Ryoko. You just don't know that yet."  
  
"My ass! I've been trying the best I can!"  
  
Tenchi rolled his eyes at Ryoko. He was about to say something when he felt some kind of energy from nearby. Ryoko noticed his face change and was about to ask about it when she felt it too. 'What is that?' she asked herself as she looked in the direction it was coming from. She was about to ask Tenchi, but before she got the chance, an enormous amount of energy landed and blew just a few feet in front of Ryoko. Ryoko and Tenchi were flown back because of this, but quickly regained their ground.  
  
They both looked up and noticed two hooded figures floating in the sky above them. Both looking down at them both, their faces not being able to be seen.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here," said one who was slowly floating down, her arm extended, indicating she had blasted the fire at them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Ryoko as Tenchi ran to her side.  
  
"That is none of your concern," said the other as he landed nexted to the other.  
  
"What does concern you is that you are in no shape what-so-ever to fight. So if you're going to beat us or our little 'minions', you'll have to do a hell of a lot better than that," said the other once again, quieting her companion.  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean by beat you?!" asked Tenchi as he stood in front of Ryoko.  
  
"Well, hello there Tenchi Masaki, crowned prince of Jurai. Who would've figured I'd actually get to meet you face to face in this kind of situation. I was hoping that would wait until after the little war on Jurai."  
  
"What?! Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"::smirks evilly:: I'm pretty sure you know that already, dear prince. Or at least Ryoko should. But I could be wrong. But wither way, if you want to make it past me or my friend here, you'll have to do better than what I just saw. So I suggest you keep practicing. We'll be back soon. Until then!"  
  
The, just as they appeared, the two figures disappeared from everyone's site. Tenchi looked over at Washu, his eyes asking if she got any data on the two that were just there. Washu gave one last look at her computer, but shock her head no to Tenchi. Tenchi sighed angerily and walked over to Ayeka and Kamedake.  
  
Ryoko however stood in the same place as before, just staring at the same spot that the mysterious people were just standing. 'Why did they seem to familiar to me?' she asked herself. She closed her eyes, still knowing the feeling of their energy. She tried comparing them to powers that she had already felt throughout the weeks time.  
  
Finally it came. An image from Tenchi's dream came to mind. The image that no one had seen but her. Two hooded figures standing at the edge of a cliff, staring at the dead bodies surrounding her, all covered in their own blood. Emblems shining on the two's heads. They looked over at Ryoko and stared at her. She wasn't quite sure if this was a look of sadness or of anger. She couldn't see their faces, but their energy was strong. She could sense some of their feelings radiating off the bodies as the continues to stand there, niether daring to move. She saw something shine on one of their faces as it slowly slid down his or her face.  
  
Just as the dream ended and the two disappeared, Ryoko felt an enormous amount of pain in her chest and doubled over. Her knees feel to the ground, her hands reaching up to grab her chest. Her breath now becaoming ragged.  
  
Tenchi ran up to her after he heard her scream. He kneeled down next to her and noticed her emblem slightly shining on her forehead. "Ryoko, what's wrong? What ever it is, you have to calm down."  
  
Ryoko shock her head and tried to speak. "No Ten...Tenchi. That's...just it. I...I've felt this...this power b...before. It's so...so famil...familiar."  
  
"How's that possible? I don't understand..."  
  
"The dream Tenchi. It's all...it's all from there. I've seen them...in your dream Tenchi....They were...in your...dreams."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
"I...I don't know. They're...They're just there. I don't...I don't underst...understand either."  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko in bewilderment, but shrugged it away for the time being as he picked Ryoko up and carried her over to Washu.  
  
//With the "mysterious" duo//  
  
"I didn't think she would have such an impact on it," said one as he hid himself behind a tree.  
  
"It's not surprising that she did. She's the only one who ever saw us in Tenchi's dreams. She's the only one who will understand us after she finds out who we are."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so. But until then, let's keep them in suspence."  
  
The other nodded his head in agreement as they began walking away. Disappearing as they walked deeper into the woods.  
  
//two weeks later//  
  
Ryoko, Tenchi and the others had finally graduated high school and were enjoying the time they had to be "free." When Ryoko and Tenchi would spar, but then the two mysterious people would return and try to fight them. The two barely winning each fight. They'd say something to shock all of them, then disappear with smirks on their faces. Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Kamedake and Washu still not understading who these people were and where they came from.  
  
But for the most part, Ryoko had become good friends witht the sub for their classes and still talked to her after graduation. She even met Ryuutsuba and had become a good friend to him. But she mainly hung with Tenshianki and her other g/f's while Tenchi hung with Ryuutsuba and their other friends.  
  
Everything was great for Ryoko and everyone else. They had fun, went to parties, their jobs, and wherever else they wanted to go. But today was going to be different. Today was the day that Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Washu and Kamedake were to go back to Jurai. They all said their goodbyes and promises of coming back to earth to see their friends again, and left, leaving earth and all it's inahabitants behind with it. So now here they were, on the ship Ryu-oh, heading for planet Jurai.  
  
"Hey little Ryoko, I have something for you."  
  
"Oh, hey mom. What is it?"  
  
Washu handed Ryoko a box with small holes in it, tied with a red ribbon. Ryoko looked up at her mom and smiled. She untied the ribbon and opened the top of the box. She looked inside and gasped at what she saw. It was a cute is animal that looked almost like a mixture of a cat and a rabbit. She took it out of the box and hugged it close to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's called a cabbit."  
  
"Oh, it's so cute!"  
  
"Hey Ryoko, what ch-ya got there?" asked Tenchi as he walked into the room.  
  
Ryoko looked over at Tenchi and showed him. "It's a cabbit."  
  
"Oh, it's cute. What' it's name?"  
  
Ryoko held it out in front of her to look at it and smiled when she heard it meow. "It think I'll call her Ryo-ohki."  
  
"I like it. But what's the occasion?"  
  
"Well, it's something I wanted to give to Ryoko when I thought she would be able to handle a little thing like Ryo-ohki here. I was going to give it to her sooner, but it slipped my mind with all this training with you, Ryoko and the other two. She's a space ship that Ryoko can ride in if need be. And I didn't want to make her always look like a ship, so I decided to change her appearance."  
  
"I don't get it, how is Ryoko suppose to get into her is she's an animal?"  
  
"That's simple. I'd show you, but we're already on a ship. All you have to do is throw her up into the air, or she'll just jump, and she'll ransform into one. But on days when Ryoko wasn't going to use her, I just made her to look like this so she could have someone to talk to on days she was bored and had no one to talk too at all."  
  
"Thanks mom. I love her! She's just too cute! So, how am I suppose to talk to her anyway?"  
  
"Well, for starters, just ask her a question or say hi and she'll talk back. Only people who will really understand her are you and me."  
  
"Alright. Um....Hi Ryo-ohki."  
  
"Meow!" replied the little cabbit looking up at Ryoko.  
  
"Wow! I can understand her. This is too cool! So Ryo-ohki, you like the name?"  
  
"Meow! Meow!"  
  
"::giggle:: That's good."  
  
//hrs later, just after landing on Jurai//  
  
"Wow! Just like your dreams Tenchi!"  
  
"I'll take that as a good thing."  
  
Ryoko, with Ryo-ohki sitting on her shoulder, Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka and Kamedake walked off of Ryu-oh and walked onto the platform.  
  
"Meow...."  
  
"It's alright Ryo-ohki. There's nothing to worry about. I promise."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Tenchi! You're home!"  
  
A women of about her middle twenties ran up to Tenchi and hugged him with all her might.  
  
"Mom! I've missed you!" Tenchi returned the hug and picked his mother up, twirling her around in circles. "Mom, how have you been doing?"  
  
"I've been just fine my Tenchi. But who are these two over here? One seems to look rather familiar."  
  
"Oh, the one with red hair is Washu. You should remember her, right?"  
  
"I knew it!" She walked up to Washu and hugged her. "Nice to see you again old friend."  
  
"Same here Achika. I figure everything has been going ok around here?"  
  
"Yes, but who might I ask is this young lady right here?"  
  
"Oh, this young lady right here is Ryoko." Ryoko walked up and bowwed slightly. "You remember her don't you Achika?"  
  
"Yes, who could forget." She walked up to Ryoko and gave her a friendly hug. "It's nice to see you again Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko returned the hug and smiled. "I guess the same goes here."  
  
Achika smiled and motioned for them to follow her.  
  
"So, did you three enjoy your stay on earth?"  
  
"For the most part," replied Tenchi as he followed his mother inside the palace.  
  
"Ummm, you'll have to tell me about it. But first, I have a surprise for you guys."  
  
"Really, what?"  
  
"Just follow me Tenchi-chan, and you'll find out....."  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
-mizu ~ Ms.  
  
-san ~ Mr./Mrs.  
  
-chan ~ dear  
  
Joshin ~ Goddess  
  
Tenshianki ~ Angel heart  
  
Shugorei ~ guardian spirit  
  
Ryuutsuba ~ dragonwings  
  
Benkokuhogosha ~ universal guardian/protector  
  
Iki ~ spirit  
  
Konnichiha ~ hello (the real spelling of it...)  
  
chuukousei ~ mid-high school students  
  
A.N. Ok, there you al have it. Chapter 4. What did you guys think? Plus, I added translations for the Japanese names or means. Just thought I'f let you guys know what was what. Newhoz...Review and tell me please! Until we meet again, Ja!  
  
  
  
Previews: Achika has a surpise for the 5 that had just returned to Jurai. But what is this surprise? And why does it shock everyone?.....  
  
Summer Solstice now begins on Jurai. Tenchi has a surprise for friends and family. But mainly for Ryoko. Sasami also in on the secret. Other wise, no one else knows what it is. ~_^ So what is this surprise and who will spill it first? Sasami or Tenchi?  
  
Two years pass on Jurai and things slowly begin to change for everyone. But the evil that was suspected to come a year later has finally arrived. No one says that time when they're suppose to. So what will Ryoko do and how will she defeat them. And what did the two myterious figures mean by Ryoko not being able to defeat this evil by themselves? And if it's true, what will they all do and who is suppose to help?  
  
All in the nest chapter: All New Surprises-All New Evils 


	5. All New Evils

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, nothing is mine. ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, chapter 5 is now up! Yeah! I just posted another chapter 4 a different story, so this one took a little longer than I had suspected. But that's ok. At least I got it up. Newhoz...After you're done readin, pla tell me what you guys think! Until then, Ja 4 now!  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
---...notes...---  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
~...reading...~  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
  
  
//Previously//  
  
"Wow! Just like your dreams Tenchi!"  
  
"I'll take that as a good thing."  
  
Ryoko, with Ryo-ohki sitting on her shoulder, Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka and Kamedake walked off of Ryu-oh and walked onto the platform.  
  
"Meow...."  
  
"It's alright Ryo-ohki. There's nothing to worry about. I promise."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Tenchi! You're home!"  
  
A women of about her middle twenties ran up to Tenchi and hugged him with all her might.  
  
"Mom! I've missed you!" Tenchi returned the hug and picked his mother up, twirling her around in circles. "Mom, how have you been doing?"  
  
"I've been just fine my Tenchi. But who are these two over here? One seems to look rather familiar."  
  
"Oh, the one with red hair is Washu. You should remember her, right?"  
  
"I knew it!" She walked up to Washu and hugged her. "Nice to see you again old friend."  
  
"Same here Achika. I figure everything has been going ok around here?"  
  
"Yes, but who might I ask is this young lady right here?"  
  
"Oh, this young lady right here is Ryoko." Ryoko walked up and bowwed slightly. "You remember her don't you Achika?"  
  
"Yes, who could forget." She walked up to Ryoko and gave her a friendly hug. "It's nice to see you again Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko returned the hug and smiled. "I guess the same goes here."  
  
Achika smiled and motioned for them to follow her.  
  
"So, did you three enjoy your stay on earth?"  
  
"For the most part," replied Tenchi as he followed his mother inside the palace.  
  
"Ummm, you'll have to tell me about it. But first, I have a surprise for you guys."  
  
"Really, what?"  
  
"Just follow me Tenchi-chan, and you'll find out....."  
  
//Back to now//  
  
Tenchi and the other's walked into the palace. Ryoko seemed a little lost, but managed so far. She just followed, not saying a word except to her mother, who was silently walking to her.  
  
After what seemed like abut 15 mins. Tenchi, Ryoko, and the other's walked into a large room, with enough seating to fight everyone times 3. (one of the smaller rooms. :}) Everyone took a seat, Achika beginning to talk first.  
  
"Ok, so now that everyone's here, I suppose I should really begin to explain everything."  
  
"Explain what mom?"  
  
"Ummm, well, here's the thing. While you two were gone, I sent some people down there to "watch" you guys. To see how you guys were doing. That's how we found out that Ryoko-chan here was the lengendary warrior. But, the things is, they aren't exactly who you explected."  
  
"Well, who were they then Achika-san?" asked Ryoko, a bit confused by this conversation.  
  
"Ok, well, might as well just show you and get it over with. Ok, you two can come out now!"  
  
Everyone was a little confused by turned around when they heard the doors open. Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka and Kamedake all jumped up, ready to fight them, when Achika walked inbetween them.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing, these two are dangerous."  
  
"No they aren't."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about. These two tried fighting us everytime we would train on earth! And if they aren't, then what are they?"  
  
"They're my friends. And they happen to be yours as well!"  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about Achika-san?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know Ryoko-chan. Ok, you two. Take off the hoods."  
  
The two mysterious figured nodded once and lifted their hoods from their heads. Gasps were heard from the room.  
  
"T...Tenshianki? What are you doing here? And in those cloaks?"  
  
Tenshianki smiled at Ryoko and bowwed. "We are the mysterious warriors that would fight you on earth. Ryuutsuba and I are also known as your guardians my lady. We were sent to earth to protect you after Lady Achika had given us our orders. Tenchi-kun never knew we existed on earth only for the simple fact that we have lived for many years before even he has. We kept ourselves a secret only to protect Jurai. But when it was known about Tenchi's dream, we were called forth and were given orders to protect the chosen one who would save our planet. Just as Kamedake and Azaka are to protect Ayeka and or Tenchi, we are here to protect you my lady."  
  
"Huh? So you mean that only reason that we have met you at all is because you are my guardians and you are suppose to help trian me for when ever this thing is suppose to happen, right?"  
  
"Yes, pretty much. We will be serving you until the moment you shall die of natural causes of course, or until you feel you don't need us anymore and send us away and we protect Jurai again."  
  
"Ok, so how long have you two been living?"  
  
"We are both 42,863 years old. (I just made up a number. hehe!) I'm older by a few months. Even older than you Washu-san. If you don't include your goddess years of course."  
  
"Now that's old..." mumbled Washu as she took her seat again.  
  
"Funny! But back to the subject at hand, now that you know about us Lady Ryoko, we are at your service and await out forst order."  
  
Tenchianki and Ryuutsuba bowwed down again, kneeling in front of Ryoko. Ryoko, even though she was confused, walked up to her two friends and told them to stand. The two did as they were told and stood in front of Ryoko, awaiting orders again.  
  
"Well, since you two are my friends, I won't get pissed for you doing that to us."  
  
"It's what we had to do so you wouldn't show us mercy when you first fouhgt us. Then we'd be able to see what powers you had possessed then," said Ryuutsuba.  
  
"Good point. Well, first thing you can do for me is have a seat and tell me more about yourselves since you have one hell of a past. I'd love to hear about it."  
  
//1 month later//  
  
It was now Summer Solstice and Ryoko and Washu had begun to get use to Jurai and their ways. Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba had become more friends than guardians, even though they did act like they were guardians when need be. Other wise, they would just act their normals selves. They were helping Ryoko and Tenchi set a few things up for Summer Solstice. Ryoko noticed the strange smile that played on Tenchi's face. So she decided to ask about it.  
  
"So Tenchi, what are you all smily about, ummm?"  
  
"Nothing Ryoko-chan. Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Because you're smiling like crazy and won't."  
  
"Ah, I see, well it's nothing. So don't worry about it anymore. K? And besides, you'll just have to find that out later. Alright?"  
  
"Why won't you tell me now?"  
  
"Because I need to tell everyone else the same thing, so it would just be easier if I told you all at once. K?"  
  
"Oh alright. I guess I'll wait till later. Can I at least get a hint?"  
  
"Ummm, let me think about that......No!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because then I'd have to tell you the whole thing and I don't want to tell you just yet. K?"  
  
"Oh, fine! See if I care!"  
  
Ryoko stuck out her tongue at Tenchi, only making him laugh.  
  
//after lunch//  
  
Tenshi, Ryoko and the others were sitting in the so-called family room, waiting for what ever it was that Tenshi was going to tell them. When they all settled down, Tenchi began explaining what he had promised Ryoko earlier.  
  
"Ok everyone. As you all know, I've been meaning to tell you guys something all day. Only reason I figured mom and dad might want to come is because they might want to see what I had in store for everyone and that you two might want to them."  
  
"'Meet them?' What do you mean by that Tenchi-chan?" asked Ryoko curiously.  
  
"Well, might as well get this over with..."  
  
Tenchi walked over to the large doors that lead to the entrance of the palace and opened them. Ryoko, Ayeka and Kamedake gasped at what they sae, while Washu just smiled.  
  
"Mya!" Ryoko ran to her friends and gave Mya a tight hug when she reached them, Ayeka doing the same.  
  
Kamedake just shock hands with them all and gave slightly hugs. (you know, the kinda that men give when they're glad to see each other again. I swear, it's as though they're afraid that us girls will think they're gay when ever they do that or something. sheesh!) They greeted Washu and each other, glad to see their friends again. They were introduced to Achika and Noboyuki. And soon after, everyone was sitting in the 'family room' chatting about old times and things that have been happening since they last saw each other.  
  
"So, why did you guys come here anyway?" asked Ayeka as she poured some tea for everyone.  
  
"Tenchi said that the Summer Solstice was coming when he first called us and asked if we wanted to come," said Keiko.  
  
"And we definately wanted to see you guys again, so we figured what the hell and came. And besides, I always wanted to see what this Summer Solstice thing was all about," agreed Kira.  
  
"Well, you're not the only ones who are wondering that. I'm quite curious on that myself," said Ryoko as a knowck was heard on the door.  
  
"Come in!" called Achika as she took a cup of tea from Ayeka.  
  
A little girl about the age of 8 or 9 walked in the room with a large smile on her face and greeted everyone that was there.  
  
"Hey Sasami! What's up?"  
  
"Hey Ryoko! I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me to the carnival in the back. I really didn't want to go by myself."  
  
"Sure Sasami! Love too! Just give us a few minutes so we can get our guests settled."  
  
"Ok! I'll meet you outside then! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Sam! Ok, well, looks like we're going to that carnival in back. You guys don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not! I actually want too. See if it's any different from earth's," said Lia as she set her tea down and stood to stretch.  
  
"Ok, well, let's get you guys in some rooms, then we'll get going."  
  
And with that, everyone left the room and were shown to their's. Not long after, they met outside and proceeded to the carnival.  
  
//2 days later//  
  
"Oh come on! Like you wouldn't do that!"  
  
"I wouldn't! And besides, Ryo's just my boyfriend. I won't actually know if anything will happen to us in the future until it happens. So stop asking me about that will ya Keiko!"  
  
"Whine, whine, whine! There isn't anything bad about it. But at least someone has sense and won't do that until they know someone loves that for sure."  
  
"And how is it you guys know about love exactly?" asked Ryoko, breaking the conversation between Keiko and Mya.  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Then how can you say you know love?"  
  
"I don't know. If I knew the true definition of it, I'm pretty sure I'd know if Yusuke loved me or not for sure."  
  
"Precisely, since you don't, you can't say you love someone."  
  
"Niether can you Ryoko."  
  
"Huh? Ok Tenshianki, since you've lived for as long as you have maybe you know. So please tell me, what's your definition of love?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, one you're my guardian and you're suppose to do as I say right?" This caused Tenshianki to laughly slighty. "And two, besides, Ryuutsuba's your boyfriend right? I just want to get your opinion on it?"  
  
"On love, or on my boyfriend?"  
  
"Funny! Come on, you know what I mean."  
  
"Alright. My definition of love..... Love is all the wretched cant of it all;masking egotism, lust, masochism, fantasy under a mythology of sentimental postures, a welter of self-induced miseries and joys, blinding and masking the essential personalities in the frozen gestures of courtship, in the kissing and the dating and the desires, the compliments and the quarrels which invigorate its barrenness. That's my definition of it all."  
  
"Wow, who knew. Why do say that though?"  
  
"I've had many broken hearts in my many years in life. You'd understand if you knew everything that I do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Ok, but answer this first, do you want me to tell you something really subversive or a total lie? I can do both for you if you like."  
  
"Something subversive."  
  
"Alright. Love is everything its cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it...... It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more. We've got this gift of love, but love is like a precious plant. You can't just accept it and leave it in the cupboard or just think it's going to get on by itself. You've got to keep watering it. You've got to really look after it and nurture it. Get what I mean?"  
  
"Yea. But you act as though love is nothing but something you have to watch for. And when people find it, they throw it away or step on it. As though they were taking advantage of it," stated Achika.  
  
"I'm not necessarily saying that. It's just people have the true meaning of love backwards. That's all. Love is the direct opposite of hate, not good."  
  
"Yea, but by some people's definition it's something you can't feel for more than a few minutes at a time, so what's all this bullshit about loving somebody for the rest of your life?" asked Kira.  
  
"Love is life. All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love. Everything is...everything exists, only because I love. Everything is united by it alone. Love is like a god or goddess, and to die means that I, a particle of love, shall return to the general and eternal source. Like when one is in love, one always begins by deceiving one's self, and one always ends by deceiving others. That is what the world calls a 'classic romance.'"  
  
"What do you mean classic romance? Your making it sound as though life and love is nothing but a play," said Lia.  
  
"Well, I'm not saying that either. But romance always seems to have to do with women mainly. Haven't you ever noticed that?"  
  
"That's true, but one couldn't just automatically define romance, let alone a romantic love or a classical love if you think about," stated Ayeka, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"That is true Miss Ayeka. But just think of it this way. A romantic love is the mythic celebration of female negation. For a woman, love is defined as her willingness to submit to her own annihilation…. The proof of love is that she is willing to be destroyed by the one whom she loves...for his sake. For the woman, love is always self-sacrifice, the sacrifice of identity, bodily integrity, and will, in order to fulfill and redeem the masculinity of her lover."  
  
"Ok, so what do you think the main thing of love is then?"  
  
"The main thing?..... In my opinion, to know and to hide. To know about the one you love and to hide the love you have for this person. At times the hiding, or shame as some people think of it, overpowers the knowing, or the passion, for the hidden or revealed."  
  
"That's a good way of stating it. But then how would a person explain love to those who don't believe in it?"  
  
"Love is the extra effort we make in our dealings with those whom we do not like and once you understand that, you understand all. This idea that love overtakes you is nonsense. This is but a polite manifestation of sex. To love another you have to undertake some fragment of their destiny. There's love, and then there's life.....it's enemy. They have to think of love as something as a gift from the gods if anything. Nothing more. You can't explain love as well as it may sound. There's no real definition. Just what people think. Like what I've explained. Those are my opinions. If they ever want to love, they'll find their own definition for it. We can't just give them assumptions about it." Tenshianki stood up and stretched. "But there's one thing I would like to say. If you say you love someone and break up with that person, there will always be that one question lingering in the midsts of everyone's mind....."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Will I ever find another as much as I loved him or her?........ ::sigh:: Well, if you guys need me, you know where I'll be."  
  
And with that, Tenshianki left the gardens and headed back to the palace.  
  
"Do you think what she said is true?" asked Kira.  
  
"I don't know. But the way she explains it, it sounds true. What do you think Achika-san? You've known her longer than me," said Ryoko as she turned to Achika.  
  
Achika watched Tenshianki's figure disappear slowly, but she never turned to face the others. "Tenshi has gone through a lot throughout the years she has lived. More than anyone here probably ever will. And throughout the years that I have known her, she never seemed to be wrong. No matter what I tried to argue about with her, she was always right at the end. So, I just have this to say to you Ryoko, in later years, when you make important judgements and/or decisions, listen to her. She'll most likely be right in what she tells you."  
  
Ryoko nodded her head in agreement and sighed. "Ok, to change subject, how did the one about love start?"  
  
"Probably when everyone was talking about their boyfriends. Then we asked her something. But maybe that's just me," said Keiko as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Probably. Well, I suppose we should be getting back."  
  
"I agree Ryoko-chan."  
  
And with that, the girls headed back to the palace, still talking about their conversation earlier.  
  
//Back with Tenshianki//  
  
Tenshianki watched her feet as she slowly walked towards the palace walls. She wrapped her arms around her waist, as though she was trying to hug herself. When she reached the palace, she looked up, sighing as she did so. When she looked back down, she saw the guys walking out on the balcony, most likely waiting for the girls. When she made eye contact with Ryuutsuba, she closed her eyes and sighed again. She turned to walk in a different direction, towards the large maze that was nearby. Ryuutsuba watched her begin to leave and excused himself, quickly following Tenshianki to the maze. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him.  
  
"What's wrong Tenshi?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It's nothing. I was just thinking. That's all," she answered, turning her head in the direction of the maze.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Tenshianki was silent at first, just watching what was in front of her. "Mind taking a walk with me Ryuu?"  
  
"Sure, where too?"  
  
"Definately not that maze. Way to big to finish in time before we get called back."  
  
"Alright. How 'bout we go back to the gardens then?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
After a while of walking around, the silence began to become unbearable to Ryuutsuba. So he decided to talk, thinking that anything would be better than the silence that was ringing in his ears.  
  
"So Tenshi, you never did answer my question."  
  
"And what was that?" Tenshianki asked, her eyes never leaving the motion of her feet.  
  
"What's bothering you? You seem a little out of it today."  
  
"It's nothing really. It's just that...well...we, me and the girls I mean, were having a conversation. And I guess it just got me thinking. That's all."  
  
"And what was this conversation about?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on Tenshi, you know you can tell me. I wouldn't say anything to...."  
  
"I know," interupted Tenshianki. "It's just that...that I don't really think that you'd understand exactly."  
  
"And how's that exactly?"  
  
"::deep breath:: Alright. I know this is going to sound REALLY stupid, but...well, we were talking about a few things that were absolutely about nothing. Then the conversation of our boyfriends came up. And someone mentioned something about love. I tried to ignore that whole subject. And I'm pretty sure you know why. But then Ryoko asked me about my opinion on love. And well, I kinda of just blurted out what I thought of it all.  
  
"The problem was that every time I would come out with an answer, they'd ask more from me. They figured that since I've been living for over 42 thousands years, that I knew every answer to love. But.....But I didn't. I just gave my opinions on it. And now...now it's beginning to bother me."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well...sometimes I think, no offense to you, that I'll never find the person who actually loves me for who I am. That I'll never be able to actually find my true one. And since I don't even know how you feel about me..... It's just really getting to me I guess."  
  
Ryuutsuba stopped walking and turned Tenshianki to face him, lifting her chin with his gentle fingers so that she could look into her eyes as he spoke to her.  
  
"Tenshi, you know very well that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you..."  
  
"That's precisely my point Ryuu. You don't want to hurt me, but..."  
  
Ryuutsuba placed one finger on her lips, silencing her. He leaned forward slightly, so that his talking could only be heard in a whisper.  
  
"Tenshi, I love you. With all my heart. You of all people should know that. And I'd do anything too prove that to you. Even if it means getting all the moons and stars of Jurai. As long as you're happy and you know how much I love you."  
  
Tenshianki's eyes became soft as she heard these words and smiled gently. Ryuutsuba smiled back and leaned in to give her a passionate, but gentle kiss. But just as they broke away from the kiss, a crash of lightening shot from the sky like a whip.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" yelled Ryuutsuba as he and Tenshianki backed away from each other.  
  
As a respose to his question, they both heard screams coming from the palace.  
  
"Damn it! It's too early for this to happen yet!!!" yelled Tenshianki as she began running towards the palace, Ryuutsuba close behind.  
  
When they reached the palace, they found Ryoko holding Lia, who seemed to have gotton hurt. They quickly ran to her side and summoned their weapons. (I have no idea what to call those things that Azaka and Kamedake held when they were in their human forms. I think they're staff's of something...^]^?) They sneered at the shadowy figure that was standing before them, laughing whole-heartedly at everyone. They formed a protective shield around everyone, using themselves as a secondary shield, not wanting anyone else to get hurt.  
  
They shadowy figure glared at Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba, but began to laugh slightly once again.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? That girl behind you must be that legandary warrior that I've been hearing about. Which means that you two are the legendary guardians who serve to protect her until either she or one/bot of you two die. Am I right?"  
  
"Who in the hell are you and what the hell do you want with this planet?!" demanded Tenshianki, her sneer deepening as she talking to the creature.  
  
"All in good time my lady, all in good time. But until then, I just figured I'd drop by and see that legendary warrior. And now that I have, I see that I will have no trouble what so ever with destroying or controlling this planet. Which ever I choose."  
  
"Over my dead body you will!"  
  
"Well then, so be it. But right now I just need to get some rest. I've had a long journey. But keep your eyes peeled, you never know when I'll come back."  
  
And with one last laughter, the shadow disappeared. But not without giving one last look at Tenshianki.  
  
After they were sure he was, Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba dematerialized their shield. Ryuutsuba turned to check on Lia and walked over to heal her. Tenshianki on the other hand just continued to look where the evil shadow was standing. 'Something about him seems so familiar. But what is it? And why did he keep calling me my 'my lady?'' she mentally asked, not knowing that Ryoko had walked up beside her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You alright Tenshi?"  
  
Tenshianki turned her face to Ryoko and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Was just thinking. Lia ok?"  
  
"She's fine, thanks to Ryuutsuba. I didn't think you guys could heal anyone."  
  
"Um, well, it's something that we learned from our years of living for so long. I'll teach it to you sometime. It'll come in handy one day. You never know."  
  
"Thanks, appreciate it."  
  
Tenshianki smiled again and walked with Ryoko to where everyone else was, no one sensing the power that was close by, just watching all of them. A smile prominent on his face. And just as he appeared there, he dissappeared.  
  
//3 days later//  
  
Ever since they sudden attack, Ryoko, Tenchi, Tenshianki, Ayeka, Ryuutsuba, and Kamedake had begun to train harder. Readying for their next encounter. As they ended their training for the day, the sun setting in the distance, they all sat in the training area outside, all quiet.  
  
"When do you think he'll attck next? It's been a good couple of days," asked Kamedake.  
  
"Most likely soon. When we least expect it. So remember to stay alert," said Tenshianki, her eyes closed as though she was concentrating.  
  
The other's shock their head gently, silently agreeing with her. They soon stood and began walking back to the palace. But about half way there, the ground began rummbling beneath their feet.  
  
"What the?....."  
  
When Ayeka was about to lose her footing, something flew out of the ground and up into the sky, more flowing soon after.  
  
"What in the hell are those?!" demanded Tenchi as he helped Ayeka stand properly.  
  
"It's begun again! You guys better get ready! These guys are dangerous!"  
  
"Huh, what do you mean by that Tenshi? How dangerous are they and how in the hell do we kill them?" asked Ryoko and she ignited her sword.  
  
"They're the shadow's minions. They will destroy everything and anything that gets in their way or are ordered to destroy. They kill only one person at a time. Once someone is dead or dieing from an one of them, they will leave and return at a different time. And they will repeat this process over and over until everyone they are ordered to kill, is gone. The only way to kill one is to decapitate them. But it's not as easy as you think. These guys are fast fuckers and will somehow know every move that you are making. So be quick and get to them, before they get to you!"  
  
"Roger doger! Let's do this then. Everyone be careful! You got that?!"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in response and waited for the enemy to attack first. As they shadows floated to the ground, their shrieks and laughes rang loudly through everyone's ears. (If any of you guys have seen Mummy 2, just imagine something like the little evils guys that enjoy killing everyone. That's kinda what these guys look like. Not quite, but close to it...) And the moment they reached the ground, their attackes began. About three per person.  
  
Everyone was having a hard time keeping up. The other had come out to see what was going on and were shocked at what they saw. But no matter how close any of them go, the minions never came to attack an of them. They instead just stayed with the six they were alrady fighting.  
  
The fight became worse as they continued to duel against each other. Near the end, a loud scream was heard from one of them, indicating that one person and been hurt, and badly. Ryuutsuba turned around to look at the person who screamed, earning a scream from himself as well.  
  
"NO! TENSHIANKI!!!"  
  
The minions stopped fighting and began to laugh uncontrollably. Ryuutsuba got pissed and killed the three he was fighting. The other's disappearing before he even considered killing them. Ryuutsuba quickly ran to Tenshianki's side. The other's following right after. Ryuutsuba turned her around and cradled her in his arms, surprised she was still alive. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach in pain, single tears falling from her eyes. Ryuutsuba lifted her arms to look at her wound and nearly screamed again at what he saw.  
  
He looked at Tenshi's face and saw the pain that was hidden in her eyes. Her breathing had become heavy by now. Her mouth was open as though she wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. Instead tears just streamed down from her eyes.  
  
"It's alright Tenshi," he whispered quietly, barely letting the other's hear what he was saying. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll just get you back to the palace and heal you. You'll live through this, I promise." Tenshianki shock her head in disagreement. "Don't shack your head like that Tenshi. Of course you will...."  
  
"No I won't Ryuu...you should...should know that," said Tenshianki, her voice finally fighting it's way through. "No body...lives through this. No body...ever has. What makes me...any different from...from them?"  
  
"Because you're you. You've lived through everything. This will be nothing compared to everything else..." Tears were now fighting their way through his eyes, falling one by one.  
  
Tenshianki smiled sadly at him, more tears springing from her eyes. "No body lives forever. Remember? This...This is my time to die. I've lived a good...good many years of my life. I'm just glad it was with you.....I'm not afraid to die Ryuu."  
  
"Don't talk like that Tenshi! You're going to live!"  
  
"No I won't. I'll die...just like every other person in...in this universe. But there's something I've got to...to tell you Ryuu."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The figure...that...that shadow. He..." Her breathe was becoming shorter by now. Beginning to hurt to breath slightly as the time passed. But she ignored it and continued to speak. "He's someone we know. If...If you can...can figure out who he is...then you guys can...can beat him. But I... I can't place it. Please...Please find out...and destroy him. For me...please."  
  
Ryuustuba shook his head yes, his tears blocking his voice from being able to speak. Tenshianki just smiled up at him and brought her bloody hand to the side of his face, her pain now gone.  
  
"If this means any...anything to you. It doesn't hurt any...anymore. The pain's g...gone." Her voice was becoming lower, but Ryuutsuba could still hear her. "I'll miss you. And remember...I'll always love you...Ryuu....."  
  
With her last breath, she said his name. Her hand then fell from his face to her side. Her body became limp. She was now gone. Ryuutsuba looked down at her deceased form. Tears falling more freely from his eyes. "No, no Tenshi," he whispered harshly. He pulled her body closer to him, her head falling back, his head buried in her shoulder. "No Tenshi! You can't leave me! Not like this! You just can't! I love you, Tenshi! Please...please come back to me. I need you....."  
  
His chocked on his voice as his tears invaded his voice once again. He rocked gently back and forth, as though hoping it would bring her back. But he knew that deep down it wouldn't. He felt two people kneel down next to him and hug him tightly, tears falling from their own eyes.  
  
'I'll get you, whoever you are! I'll kill you for what you've done! Even if it's the last thing I do!' he mentally yelled, not caring anymore if he died. He just wanted to kill the person who did this to her and give him the same pain that he had given Tenshianki.  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. ::sobs:: Omg! I made myself cry! How sad can I get? I can't believe I made this! Newhoz...what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you guys think. Thanx for reading. But I've got to go and berate myself for what I've just done to Tenshi. So y'all laterz. Ja 4 now! 


	6. Mystery Revealed - Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: Let's see....ummm.......Nope, don't own anything. ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok ppl. Here's another chapter to my story. I was going to update sooner, but I never seemed to get the chance. And since this is finals week and all, then summer vacation, I'll most likely be able to get more of my work done and update sooner. But newhoz...I have nothing really to say except review plz when you're done. So i hope you enjoy the chapter. Read on......  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
~...reading...~  
  
---...notes...---  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
  
  
//Previously//  
  
Ryuutsuba quickly ran to Tenshianki's side. The other's following right after. Ryuutsuba turned her around and cradled her in his arms, surprised she was still alive. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach in pain, single tears falling from her eyes. Ryuutsuba lifted her arms to look at her wound and nearly screamed again at what he saw.  
  
He looked at Tenshi's face and saw the pain that was hidden in her eyes. Her breathing had become heavy by now. Her mouth was open as though she wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. Instead tears just streamed down from her eyes.  
  
"It's alright Tenshi," he whispered quietly, barely letting the other's hear what he was saying. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll just get you back to the palace and heal you. You'll live through this, I promise." Tenshianki shock her head in disagreement. "Don't shack your head like that Tenshi. Of course you will...."  
  
"No I won't Ryuu...you should...should know that," said Tenshianki, her voice finally fighting it's way through. "No body...lives through this. No body...ever has. What makes me...any different from...from them?"  
  
"Because you're you. You've lived through everything. This will be nothing compared to everything else..." Tears were now fighting their way through his eyes, falling one by one.  
  
Tenshianki smiled sadly at him, more tears springing from her eyes. "No body lives forever. Remember? This...This is my time to die. I've lived a good...good many years of my life. I'm just glad it was with you.....I'm not afraid to die Ryuu."  
  
"Don't talk like that Tenshi! You're going to live!"  
  
"No I won't. I'll die...just like every other person in...in this universe. But there's something I've got to...to tell you Ryuu."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The figure...that...that shadow. He..." Her breathe was becoming shorter by now. Beginning to hurt to breath slightly as the time passed. But she ignored it and continued to speak. "He's someone we know. If...If you can...can figure out who he is...then you guys can...can beat him. But I... I can't place it. Please...Please find out...and destroy him. For me...please."  
  
Ryuustuba shook his head yes, his tears blocking his voice from being able to speak. Tenshianki just smiled up at him and brought her bloody hand to the side of his face, her pain now gone.  
  
"If this means any...anything to you. It doesn't hurt any...anymore. The pain's g...gone." Her voice was becoming lower, but Ryuutsuba could still hear her. "I'll miss you. And remember...I'll always love you...Ryuu....."  
  
With her last breath, she said his name. Her hand then fell from his face to her side. Her body became limp. She was now gone. Ryuutsuba looked down at her deceased form. Tears falling more freely from his eyes. "No, no Tenshi," he whispered harshly. He pulled her body closer to him, her head falling back, his head buried in her shoulder. "No Tenshi! You can't leave me! Not like this! You just can't! I love you, Tenshi! Please...please come back to me. I need you....."  
  
His chocked on his voice as his tears invaded his voice once again. He rocked gently back and forth, as though hoping it would bring her back. But he knew that deep down it wouldn't. He felt two people kneel down next to him and hug him tightly, tears falling from their own eyes.  
  
'I'll get you, whoever you are! I'll kill you for what you've done! Even if it's the last thing I do!' he mentally yelled, not caring anymore if he died. He just wanted to kill the person who did this to her and give him the same pain that he had given Tenshianki.  
  
//Back to Now//  
  
Ryuutsuba, Ryoko and Achika sat next to one another. Achika and Ryoko holding Ryuutsuba close for his lose. Ryuutsuba still rocking slightly as he held Tenshianki's body close to his chest. His head buried in the nape of her neck, tears continuing to fall from his eyes.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Ryuutsuba and the other two finally stood. Tenshianki in Ryuutsuba's arms.  
  
"We should really get inside. Relax a little and figure everything out," said Washu holding anymore tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"You guys go ahead," whispered Ryuutsuba quietly. "I need to do something real quick. You could say a last wish kind of thing to myself."  
  
Achika was about to protest when he began walking away, but Ryoko blocked her from saying anything, her eyes watching Ryuutsuba slowly walk away.  
  
"Leave him be Achika-san," she quietly said, her tears still slightly falling from her eyes. "He needs to be alone right now. He needs his own time to think. He'll come back. He's needs to do what he's going to while he gone. But he will keep his promise. If not for us, than for Tenshi." Ryoko turned her head to Achika and smiled lightly. "He needs time to figure all of this out on his own. All he wants right now is her to be back. And right now he needs to tell himself that there is no way. And he knows that. He will come back. So don't worry."  
  
And with that, Ryoko turned around and walked inside. Achika sighed and took one last look and Ryuutsuba's disappearing body, then turned to walk inside as well. The other's following soon after.  
  
//Back with Ryuutsuba//  
  
Ryuustuba slowly walked away from his friends, barely being able to control his mix of emotions. He wasn't sure where he was going, not caring either. When he stopped to take a break from walking, he found himself in a clearing in the middle of a wood. The sunlight beating down on his face. The cool wind wiping his hair in his face. The lose leaves falling around him as the wind blew. It was beautiful. But to him, it wasn't. It was nothing but mother nature playing its course.  
  
Mother nature. Something that he wasn't liking right now. It was what took Tenshianki away from him. Nature was just running it's course when her soul was pried away from her body, away from him. Thinking of this, he fell to his knees. Tenshianki still in his arms, and he broke down crying once again.  
  
"Why?..." he mumbled to her dead body. "Why did you have to leave me Tenshi!? What am I suppose to do without you!? You were the only thing I had.....and now...now you're gone..."  
  
A tear fell from his eyes and slid down Tenshianki's cheek. More soon following. And as more followed, her body began to glow slightly. Ryuustuba noticed this and looked down at her face. He losened his grip slightly on her body. After a few moments, her body began floating slightly until it was over Ryuustuba's head. Then a bright light accured and swallowed her body inside. Causing Ryuutsuba to cover his eyes slightly from the brightness.  
  
When he opened his eyes back up, he heard a slight laugh from in front of him, but couldn't see anything from the haze that surrounded him. When it cleared, he nearly cried again at who he saw.  
  
"Hey Ryuu. Miss me?"  
  
"Tenshi?...But h...how?"  
  
"Long story. I guess you could say your tears helped me out a little. Or at least the love in those tears."  
  
"Huh?...I.....I don't get it?"  
  
Ryuutsuba was about to walk up to her and hug until Tenshianki stopped him.  
  
"Like I told you, it's a long story."  
  
"I don't get it, why won't you let me touch you?"  
  
"Because Ryuu, I'm just a spirit. I'm not in my body. You can't touch me. I can only touch you."  
  
"Huh?...What do you mean? If you're not in your body, then where is it?"  
  
"Somewhere. I guess you could say that I'll be holding onto it for a little while."  
  
"How can you only touch me then?"  
  
"Like this..." Tenshianki walked up to him and placed one hand on his cheek. "That's how. It's the way my spirit works since I was the person that I was. It's really hard to explain. You can only touch me and be able to feel me if I let you. But I can only get that chance once. So I plan to take advantage of it and wait for that."  
  
Ryuutsuba was quiet for a little while, not know what to say. Just instead stared into her eyes. "Why Tenshi?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you have to leave me now? I don't know what I'm suppose to do by myself. I don't even know who we're looking for."  
  
"Yes you do. Somewhere in that heart or head of your's, the answer is there. Just waiting for you to find it. He's given us so many clues. All you have to do is piece those clues together and you'll find your answer. That's all. And besides, I'm never really gone. I'm in here." Tenshianki placed her other hand right above his heart. "I'll always be there to help give you answers. I'll be there to watch over you. I'll be there to comfort you when you need it. Just like you were for me at the beginning when we first met. No matter what Ryuu, I'm never gone. I'm always in your heart. And I'll always be watching you from up above. Just look for the brightest star in the sky, and I'll be it. Just watching you as you sleep, laugh, fight. I promise that Ryuu.  
  
".....Well, I can't stay here forever. If I could, I most likely would. So I guess I should get outta here, huh?"  
  
"But I don't want you to leave..."  
  
"I know you don't Ryuu. But everyone has to sometime. And when it is your time to leave this world, I'll be in the next. The first to greet you with open arms. Alright?"  
  
Ryuutsuba nodded his head, fresh tears beginning to spring from his eyes. Tenshianki smiled and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I love you Ryuutsuba Benkokuhogosha. With all my heart and soul."  
  
"I love you too, Tenshianki Shugorei. I'll miss you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Tenshiankie leaned towards his lips and lightly kissed him. Ryuutsuba was shocked, for a few moments, that he could feel her. But his shock quickly disappeared as he responded to her kiss and pulled her closer to him. Not ever wanting to let her go. When he did, he could still feel the tingle on his lips from her kiss. She backed away slightly. A single tear forming in her eye, a small smile on his face.  
  
"One more thing before I leave Ryuu. If you need to talk to me, just straight out and say it. I'll hear you. My answers will be heard in the wind. You'll just have to listen for it. Alright?" Ryuutsuba nodded his head. Tenahianki sighed deeply and smiled, the single tear falling from her eye. "Good-bye Ryuu. Just remember that I'll always love you."  
  
And with that, a strong wind acured and Tenshianki disappeared. Ryuutsuba looked at the spot where she last stood then looked up at the sky, a small smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Thank you Tenshi," he whispered quietly and began walking back to the direction of the palace. The smile still on his face. A small wind blew, the words "Your welcome" whispered gentle before it died down and disappeared.  
  
//Back at the palace//  
  
Washu stood on the balcony connected to her room, her arms wrapped around her waist as she watched the clouds fly by over her. She sighed sadly as she closed her eyes. Not hearing the door to her room open or close. Nor hearing the foot steps walk on the balcony floor towards her.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Huh.....Oh, hey Ryoko-chan."  
  
"Mom, what are you doing up here? I thought you ran away for a minute there."  
  
"I kinda did."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryoko sat on the balcony railing and faced her mom, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I was just thinking. And I didn't want to be disturbed, so I came in here."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Your father and how I know exactly what Ryuutsuba is going through."  
  
"Oh, that. I guess I would feel the same, if I knew my father..."  
  
"It's not your fault Ryoko-chan if that's what you mean."  
  
"Then whose was it?"  
  
"No ones. Your father was just being your father. Alwaya being over protective, even for the things that didn't even exsist yet. But if he wasn't, you wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"I guess so. But why?"  
  
"Why what Ryoko-chan?"  
  
"Why did you think of father now?"  
  
"I guess...I guess because when I saw Tenshianki die in Ryuutsuba's arms, I somehow knew the pain that Ryuutsuba felt at that instant. The lose, anguish, heart-broken, sadness. Just all that pain mixed into one single emotion. Just churning deep down, waiting till you can't hold it anymore and just break down crying. I felt all that and more when your father died....."  
  
"I see. I guess I would feel the same if I lost someone that close to me and I loved with all my heart."  
  
"Like Tenchi?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Yea, like Tenchi. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know what to do without him."  
  
"I felt the same at first. But then I had you to live for. You gave me a new reason to live. Something to live for. I told myself that I would live for you no matter what came in my way......Ryoko, you're the last thing that I have to live for. I don't think I could live if you ever died on me. I just couldn't...."  
  
"Oh mom..." Ryoko walked up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Washu's tears beginning to dampen her dress sleeve. "Nothing is going to happen to me mom. I promise. If anything, I will beat this thing that killed Tenshianki. If I have my way, he won't kill anymore of my family or friends. I'll make sure to that. So don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere. I swear it."  
  
"How can you make a promise that you might not be able to keep Ryoko?"  
  
"I'll find a way to keep it. So don't worry, alright?"  
  
Washu nodded her head slightly, whipping the rest of her tears with her sleeve. She then looked up at Ryoko and smiled. "Now I'm all emotional..."  
  
"Hey, I like you all emotional. Tells me that I have a normal mother."  
  
"Well, as normal as I can get anyway."  
  
"You're normal enough for me."  
  
"::chuckle:: I suppose we should get back to the others before they send a search party."  
  
"::chuckle:: Alright."  
  
//one week later//  
  
Ryuutsuba stood on the roof of the palace, looking over his surroundings below. Listening to the wind as it gently sang to him. His eyes closed as the wind began playing in his hair. The breeze cooling his skin. He heard light footsteps come towards him, but he ignored it and continued to keep his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey Ryuutsuba, whatta doin up here?" asked Tenchi as he stood next to Ryuutsuba.  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Nothing imparticular. Just trying to figure out who this guy is."  
  
"Got any ideas yet?"  
  
"Yea, got one great idea, but I can't be for sure."  
  
"Who do you think it is then?"  
  
"Some guy named Kagato. (should've known I was gonna do him. ^_^) We considered him a friend at one point in time, but he turned on us. All he wanted was our trust so he could find a way to take our powers and control us. But Tenshianki found out before he got the chance to do that. And next thing we know he's attacking us. We haven't seen him over over 20,000 years. But he always said that he'd be back and take what he wanted from us. But I never found out what it was that he did want. And now that Tenshi's gone, I don't think I'll ever find that out."  
  
"You do know that she'll always be there for you right?"  
  
"::smile:: Yea, I know. ::sigh:: But that doesn't mean that I don't want her to be here with me during this fight."  
  
"I know. But at least sometime, when it's your time, you'llbe able to see her again."  
  
"True. But my time won't be for a long while. Trust me there kiddo."  
  
"::smirk:: I didn't think I was that young."  
  
"To me you are."  
  
"Funny. Anyway, I think we should get back down stairs. Their's gonna be a small picnic just outside the palace. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. I need something to eat anyway."  
  
Tenchi and Ryuutsuba walked off the roof to the main floor. They meet with their friends just outside the palace. They all seemed happy, but everyone knew what the other felt inside. They were still morning for the lose of their close friend. But no one ever showed it. Promising themselves never to show it in front of the others.  
  
As most talked and ate their lunch that Sasami had made, the other's would go play around with Sasami and Ryo-ohki. They were all having fun, just being themselves while they still could. But just when everyone one was about to clean up, their surroundings began to change.  
  
The skys began darkening high above Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, Ryyutsuba and their friends. The ground then began rumbling beneath their feet, causing some to lose their balance. Whistles could be heard through the wind as it began to blow harshly, scrambling things all about. The ground soon began to pull away from itself, as though something was grabbing it and ripping it apart. A loud explosion was heard behind them, blowing a large hole and scattering debris all around. Ryoko and the others had to cover the heads to block the large pieces from hitting them with full impact.  
  
When they began opening their eyes, they heard a menacing laugh come from in front of them. Ryuutsuba quickly opened his eyes to get a good look at the shadow that stood in front of him. "Kagato..." he hissed, quiclkly forming a shield around all of them.  
  
"Kagato?! You can't be serious Ryuutsuba!" yelled Washu, standing in front of her daughter in hopes of somehow protecting her.  
  
"Very good boy. Who would've figured that someon like you would've figured that out so quickly." The shadow stepped in front of them, his eyes holding an evil stare. "Who told you, your girlfriend or yourself?" Ryuutsuba's sneer deepened at the mention of Tenshianki, barely able to hold his stance. "But if it was your girlfriend, that means she must've told you before she died..."  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
"Oh, touchy, touchy, touchy! I'm figuring this is a tender subject to talk about?"  
  
"Don't you EVER mention Tenshianki again! You got that?! You've already killed her! What more do you want from her or me!?"  
  
"Ah, so that was her name. I couldn't seem to quite place it." Ryuutsuba's fists clenched behind the shield, his anger building with every word spoken from Kagato. "At least now I know though. I won't have to worry about trying to remember anymore. But anyway, how would you like to join her since you miss her so much?"  
  
"Go blow yourself!"  
  
"Hummmm, I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Kagato formed a small beam. Becoming bigger as more energy was put inside. His eyes closed with concentration. The other's, except Ryuutsuba, Ryoko, Tenchi, Ayeka, Washu, and Kamedake,started becoming scared, but still held their ground. Not wanting to leave their friends behind.  
  
Kagato opened his eyes and smiled. But his smile soon faded into a frown. And when he felt the the energy blast was large enough, he let it go, hurling it towards Ryoko and the others. And about fifty feet before it hit them, it exploded. Its wave just large enough to cause Ryuutsuba to lose his shield and cause everyone, including himself, fall back.  
  
When Ryoko and the others finally regained their sense and stood back up, smock covered the ground and air in front of them.  
  
"Why in the hell didn't it reach us?!" demanded Ryoko as she helped Mya and Lia stand back up.  
  
"I...I don't know. That impact shoud've been enough to send us flying back through the walls of the palace," replied Ryuutsuba in a state of confusion.  
  
"Then why didn't it?" asked Kira as she helped her sister and brother stand.  
  
"Who knows! Something must've blocked it. But what, is the question..."  
  
Ryuutsuba and Ryoko watched the smoke while the others helped each other stand and Washu checked them out for injuries. As the smoke cleared, a shape of a person's shadowy figure could be seen. And as it became clearer, Ryoko, Ryuutsuba, and Kagato all gasped.  
  
There, standing right before them was a women. Her tight amazon like pants and belly shirt showing off her figure. Her brunette hair messy, going past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her black high-heel boots disappearing underneath her pants. And her facial expression in a mixture of anger and happiness. Her head tilted slightly forward, her hair hanging on the sides of her face. A sword in each hand. One lifted to the side of her face. The other pointed out in front of her. A strong sheild surrounding her, but soon disappeared. A small smirk appeared on her face and she couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"B...b...but how?!" demanding Kagato as he got a look of being angry and scared appeared on his face.  
  
"What, not happy to see an old friend Kagato!? It was you who killed me was it not?!"  
  
Everyone turned around at the sound of Tenshianki's voice and gasped. There before them stood Tenshianki herself, ready to fight Kagato head on.  
  
"But my minions...my slaves, they killed you! I saw it with my own eyes! How can you possibly be here!?"  
  
"I guess your worthless minions you happen to call your soliders just suck! It's plan and simple. Especially if they couldn't even kill me!"  
  
"ARG! I will kill you!"  
  
"Bring it on! I'm up for a good fight!"  
  
"AGH! This'll have to wait till later. I have to go teach my slaves a lesson."  
  
And with that, Kagato gave one last death glare and disappeared. Tenshianki on the other hand put her swords away and sighed, closing her eyes.When she opened her eyes, she turned around and faced her friends, a small smile on her face. "Hi ya guys..."  
  
"Tenshi!"  
  
Ryuutsuba ran up to Tenshianki and hugged her, picking her up and twirling her in the process. When he put her down he quickly kissed her, his hands on either side of her face. Tenchianki kissed him back with all she had. When they broke apart, Tenshianki hugged him tightly, not caring what the others were thinking at that moment. They just held each other, wishing that this moment would last forever.  
  
"Tenshi? What...But...I thought..."  
  
Tenshianki chuckled slightly at Tenchi's stampering and let go of Ryuutsuba.  
  
"Let's go inside, I'll explain everything I can there. Alright?"  
  
"Wait a minute..." Tenshianki looked over at Ryoko, a worried look in her face. "We're not going anywhere.........not until I get my hug!" Tenshi giggled slightly and walked over to Ryoko, hugging her when she reached her. "I missed you so much Tenshi. Don't you ever leave us like you did back there."  
  
"I'll try Ryoko. And I missed you too."  
  
Ryoko wanted to cry at that moment, but held her tears back. "Well, let's get inside. You have a lot of explaining to do missy."  
  
"::chuckle:: Yes ma'am!"  
  
Ryoko, Tenshianki and the other's began walking inside. Tenshianki recieving hugs as she passed by her friends. Kagato on the other hand watched this moment pass with disgust.  
  
"How in the hell did she survive?! I saw her die! My eyes have never lied to me yet! So why didn't she die then! Damn it! I need to figure all this out other wise they'll get the better of me for sure!"  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
  
  
A.N. Well, there you go you guys. Chapter 6 now up! What's you guys think? Was it good at all? What'd you all think of the ending? I'll explain why I did that in the next chapter that I'll post hopefully soon. So if you want to find out what happens, I'll keep ya posted. But you have to tell me. Newhoz...I would love to get your review! So plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, plz review me! I'd luv ya for the rest of my life if you did! ^_^ But until the next posting, Ja 4 now! 


	7. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? *looks around and sees everyone nod their heads* *lowers head and grumbles* I own nothing... }-(  
  
A.N. Ok, chapter 7 is now here! Yea! Took me long enough. But I've been rather busy no a days since school's out and all. Like next week, I go back to my aunt's again and baby-sit my FOUR cousins. Two babies no less. But hey, I agreed to it. So I guess it's my fault huh? Newhoz... Here's the chapter a lot of u have been waiting for. I hope y'all enjoy and PLZ review when ur done! And thx to all those who reviewed to my last chapter. I appreciate it. Well, enjoy! U may read on now. :-P  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) ~...reading...~ ---...notes...--- ~*~...lyrics...~*~ ::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
//Previously//  
  
Ryuutsuba and Ryoko watched the smoke while the others helped each other stand and Washu checked them out for injuries. As the smoke cleared, a shape of a person's shadowy figure could be seen. And as it became clearer, Ryoko, Ryuutsuba, and Kagato all gasped.  
  
There, standing right before them was a women. Her tight amazon like pants and belly shirt showing off her figure. Her brunette hair messy, going past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her black high-heel boots disappearing underneath her pants. And her facial expression in a mixture of anger and happiness. Her head tilted slightly forward, her hair hanging on the sides of her face. A sword in each hand. One lifted to the side of her face. The other pointed out in front of her, the hilt pointing to the side. A strong sheild surrounding her, but soon disappeared. A small smirk appeared on her face and she couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"B...b...but how?!" demanding Kagato as he got a look of being angry and scared appeared on his face.  
  
"What, not happy to see an old friend Kagato!? It was you who killed me was it not?!"  
  
Everyone turned around at the sound of Tenshianki's voice and gasped. There before them stood Tenshianki herself, ready to fight Kagato head on.  
  
"But my minions...my slaves, they... they killed you! I saw it with my own eyes! How can you possibly be here!?"  
  
"I guess your worthless minions you happen to call your soliders just suck! It's plan and simple. Especially if they couldn't even kill me properly!"  
  
"ARG! I will kill you!"  
  
"Bring it on! I'm up for a good fight!"  
  
"AGH! This'll have to wait till later. I have to go teach my slaves a lesson."  
  
And with that, Kagato gave one last death glare and disappeared. Tenshianki on the other hand put her swords away and sighed, closing her eyes.When she opened her eyes, she turned around and faced her friends, a small smile on her face. "Hi ya guys..."  
  
"Tenshi!"  
  
Ryuutsuba ran up to Tenshianki and hugged her, picking her up and twirling her in the process. When he put her down he quickly kissed her, his hands on either side of her face. Tenchianki kissed him back with all she had. When they broke apart, Tenshianki hugged him tightly, not caring what the others were thinking at that moment. They just held each other, wishing that this moment would last forever.  
  
"Tenshi? What...But...I thought..."  
  
Tenshianki chuckled slightly at Tenchi's stampering and let go of Ryuutsuba.  
  
"Let's go inside, I'll explain everything I can there. Alright?"  
  
"Wait a minute..." Tenshianki looked over at Ryoko, a worried look in her face. "We're not going anywhere......... not until I get my hug!" Tenshi chuckled slightly and walked over to Ryoko, hugging her when she reached her. "I missed you so much Tenshi. Don't you ever leave us like you did back there."  
  
"I'll try Ryoko. And I missed you too."  
  
Ryoko wanted to cry at that moment, but held her tears back. "Well, let's get inside. You have a lot of explaining to do missy."  
  
"::chuckle:: Yes ma'am!"  
  
Ryoko, Tenshianki and the other's began walking inside. Tenshianki recieving hugs as she passed by her friends. Kagato on the other hand watched this moment pass with disgust.  
  
"How in the hell did she survive?! I saw her die! My eyes have never lied to me yet! So why didn't she die then!? Damn it! I need to figure all this out other wise they'll get the better of me for sure!"  
  
//Back to Now//  
  
As Tenchianki and Ryuutsuba walked into the palace's main hall, she was greeted by many shocked faces. But they were happy to see her none the less. But before anyone knew it, Achika ran down the stairs, arms open, and klompered (don't u luv that wrd...lol) Tenshianki, nearly causing Tenshianki to be knocked to the floor. It took forever to get her off of Tenshi without breaking someone's arm. But they managed and walked to the large so-called "Family room" and settled themselves down.  
  
"I don't get it Tenshi, how did you manage to come back?" asked Tenchi, breaking the cheery silence.  
  
"Can't tell you that. You never know if Kagato might be listening," answered Tenshianki, who wrapped her arms around Ryuutsuba.  
  
"What, you saying that if Kagato found out he could use it as a way to come back?" asked Washu with an eyebrow lifted.  
  
"No. But he might use it against me by finding out the way to get rid of me for sure. If he ever did get the chance to kill me again that is."  
  
"You mean you can still easily die?" asked Yusuke a bit confused.  
  
"Yea, but I can come back. So don't worry about it."  
  
"Now I've got to know," said Ryoko as she took a seat closer to Tenshianki.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know. But you'll understand as soon as this whole thing with Kagato is over. K?"  
  
"I guess so. But explain something to me will ya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is this Kagato guy exactly?"  
  
"Well, for starters. He's not exactly the nicest guy in the world. When Ryuutsuba and I considered him our partner, our friend, he decieved us."  
  
"How?" asked Lia.  
  
"I guess I should start from the beginning. Kagato first came to us, we, Ryuutsuba and I, were working on a project that we use to do in our free time, or whenever we were bored. We never let anyone know about the projects we were doing only for the simple fact they were for Goddess Washu. Or, when Washu was a goddess anyway. But somehow he found out and wanted to be a part of it. So he came to us, neither of us knowing that he was our enemy. Considering we didn't have many of them in the first place. But as time passed, we started suspecting someone b/c our inventions were being copied and programed without any authority to do so. And just before we finally found out that it was Kagato, he turned on us and used our own inventions against us.  
  
"When we informed Goddess Washu, she ordered us to let him continue his little sport until she got more info on the guy. But before she knew it, it was too late and there we were in the middle of a battle between him. We probably wouldn't have won without Washu's help. And before he 'disappeared', he said that he'd come back and get what he first came for. Then he was gone and we hadn't had any sort of contact from him since. But we did hear of a few attacks he'd done. And after a while it was like he disappeared and we never heard from him again. But then things began happening and that's when Tenchi began having his dreams and was sent away to search for the legendary warriar, or should I say you Ryoko. Then we were sent for after things began becoming worse. We sensed a shadow that was rather familiar, but could never figure out who or what it was.  
  
"Then when we got to earth, the shadow began leaving as though we were going to kill it right then and there. But we continued to stay on earth until we knew you both were leaving for Jurai. But we even followed you then. Not wanting to take any chances that he might strike. And while in hiper sleep, he tried taking the advantage of you two not knowing. And if it wasn't for Ryuu and I, you two most likely wouldn't be sitting in the same room as us."  
  
"You mean, this whole time that you or both of you were watching us, Kagato was stalking us the whole time? But what was he watching for exactly?" asked Ryoko in a serious tone.  
  
"He was trying to sense how much energy you had," began Ryuutsuba. "He figured that if he could find the energy level of everyone who would be fighting, including you Ryoko, then he might have a better advantage to winning the battle. But what he never thought of was that there would be three goddesses under one roof. You have Sasami, who is joined with Tsunami, you have Washu, and then there's you. But he somehow knew that Sasami wouldn't be fighting, so he left her out of it. So all who were left were you, Tenchi, Washu, Tenshi, and myself.  
  
"After a while, and close observation, he most likely figured that if he took out the weakest of us all first, he'd have a better advantage of destroying us all. So he sent his minions to attack us, instead of doing it himself, and had Tenshianki killed."  
  
"But his only downfall was that even though Ryuutsuba and I are the weakest, the moment he kills us and we come back, we become stronger," continued Tenshianki. "So he never figured that I'd come back stronger than I was last time."  
  
"Ok, but one question, what's with the Amazon outfit?" asked Lia as she admired the beads on her outfit.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. I just kind of came back this way. It's kind of odd, but I like it. Gives me a new look, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh sure. Mind making me one!" Keiko said with sarcasm.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"That's me for ya."  
  
They continued they're conversation until Sasami walked in, announcing that dinner was ready. They all nodded their heads in response. Then they all stood and walked to the dinning room, Tenshianki still getting odd looks from those around the palace.  
  
//the next morning//  
  
"I don't get it! How in the hell am I suppose to get this whole thing right if my true powers will only come out when I think of Tenchi's dream?" asked an aggitated Ryoko.  
  
"That you'll have to figure out on your own. But maybe if we give you a little boost, it'll come out faster." Washu looked up at Tenshianki, her eyes almost in slits.  
  
"Oh, and how's that?"  
  
Tenshianki smirked slightly and turned around to face the others. "Well, how about you and me have a little whack at it, hummmm Washu?"  
  
Everyone turned to face Washu, who's eyes glared at Tenshianki. A smirk soon forming on her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh really? A goddess, maybe one of the strongest of them all, not knowing what I'm talking about? Well then..... let's just see if I can bring back some of that memory of your's, shall we?"  
  
Washu's eyes became suddenly alert as Tenshianki took out her swords and began to attack Washu. The others barely made it out in time before Washu ignited her own sword and blocked Tenshianki's attack. Tenshianki couldn't help but smirk at Washu who's sneer had only deepened.  
  
Tenshianki was slightly floating off the ground, her's and Washu's swords slight touching, causing sparked to fly between them.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Tenshi!?" demanded Washu while trying to hold Tenshianki off.  
  
"Trying to get you to show some powers besides a sword and a few fire balls." Tenshianki pushed away from Washu and back flipped. Lightly hitting the ground. "There's more in you and I know you're hiding it! I want to see it!"  
  
Tenshianki charged again at Washu, Washu barely blocking her blows in time.  
  
"Why are you doing this?! I'm not the one you have to worry about!" exclaimed Washu.  
  
"To show Ryoko how far her powers can extend at the least. You got to remember, Ryoko doesn't know how much power she truely has. I figured that if she saw her mother's, she might get the slightest hint of it."  
  
Washu growled in her throat nd continued to block blow for blow of Tenshianki's attacks. And as the small battle proceeded, the other's stared in disbilief as they watched their friends fight each other.  
  
"Oh, come on Washu!" said Tenshianki as her swords hit Washu's shields. "Couldn't you at least attempt it?!"  
  
"Look Tenshianki," began Washu in a low whisper thatonly Tenshianki could hear. "I don't know what you're trying to get at, but I don't really think we should be doing this. Can't you feel the energy that's coming this way?"  
  
Tenshianki gave a look of some confusion at first, but then quietly changed. Washu let her shields down as Tenshianki put her swords away.  
  
"Tenshi! Mom! What's wrong!?" called Ryoko as she ran up to them.  
  
Tenshianki held out her arm, indicating for Ryoko to stay where she was. Ryoko did as was told and stood there, watching Washu and Tenshianki. Tenshianki suddenly turned around and yell, "MOVE!!!"  
  
She, as well as Ryoko and Washu, justmped outof the way, just barely missing the large energy bean that landed right were they all stood. The impact caused a gapping whole to be formed in the ground. Debree was scattered everywhere. As the debree settled and Washu, Ryoko, and Tenshianki landed once again, everyone became alert and searched the shadows for Kagato, but finding nothing. It became quiet, everyone barely breathing. But just as the silence began ringing in everyone's ears, and other long beam shot towards them, this time aimed at someone else. It wized past Ryoko, her mother, and guardian. It's new target..... Tenchi. But before Tenchi the chance to get way in time, it hit him in his side. Tenchi fell over in pain, grabbing his side as he did so.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko ran up to him, supporting him from hitting the ground. She gently layed him on the ground. His head laying on her lap. "Tenchi, you should've moved. Why didn't you?"  
  
"I did, remember? Just... not fast enough."  
  
"Oh Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko lowered her head so that her eyes were level with his. Everyone and everything became quiet at that moment. Ryoko looked up and her eyes began searching her surroundings, as though she felt something but didn't know where it was. A haze began surrounding everyone as thy stood there, terror, curiosity, and horror written across their faces. Tears were still in Ryoko's eyes as she kneeled on the floor, still keeping Tenchi close to her. Tenchi looking as though he was barely holding consiousness. Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba held a shield around Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, their other friends and themselves. Their eyes searching around for the slightlest movement.  
  
"Ryoko, I don't think we can keep going like this," said Tenchi in exasperated breaths.  
  
"Shhhh Tenchi. Right now you need to not speak. Right now you just need to relax and concentrate on staying a live."  
  
"I don't really care Ryoko. Right now you and the other's need to get out of this alive. You need to save this planet Ryoko. Don't worry about me....."  
  
"Don't even start with that Tenchi!"  
  
"No Ryoko. Listen, Kagato is going to take advantage of you being pitiful like this about me," said Tenchi with anger showing in his voice. "You can't let him have that advantage. I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure it's only a flesh wound anyway. I just need a nap, that's all."  
  
"::chuckle:: You look it too."  
  
"::chuckle:: Oh, thanks for the compliment... ::eyes begin to close::"  
  
"Tenchi?....Tenchi!"  
  
"::eyes snap open:: Sorry bout that. But I really need to get some sleep. K?"  
  
"But Tenchi, what if?....."  
  
"Don't worry about me, just beat this guy. Alright?" Ryoko shook her head, tears trying to fight their way out of her eyes. "Good. Now, if no one minds, I need to get some sleep." Tenchi closed his eyes once again and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Ryoko looked down at Tenchi and checked his pulse. She smiled slightly knowing that he was still alive. But a frown soon took it's place. She called for Keiko and told her to look after Tenchi. She then stood up and walked to Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba. "Take down the shield," she comanded in a demanding vioce.  
  
Tenchianki and Ryuutsuba looked over their shoulders at Ryoko. "But Ryoko....what if?...."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ryuutsuba. Just do as I say."  
  
Ryuutsuba looked over at Tenchianki who nodded her head once. Ryuutstuba sighed and disabled his shield, followed by Tenshianki. Washu joined her daughter after checking on Tenchi. Ryoko turned around, a solemn look on her face. "Look you guys. I don't know if I can beat this guy and live after to tell the tale. It may take all I have to do it. So if by any chance I or the others don't make it through... at least give us a good burial cerimony, k?" said Ryoko in a slightly sarcastic voice.  
  
The others smiled slightly at her attempt at humor and nodded their heads. Ryoko nodded her head with them and turned back around. She and the others took one last look at their friends, took a deep breath, and began walking away. Only far enough to keep their friends out of danger.  
  
When they felt that they walked far enough, they turned to each other and waited.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Ryuutsuba after summoning his sword.  
  
"We wait for Kagato to show," replied Ryoko, her eyes closed in concentration.  
  
Ryoko's eyes's snapped open as she felt a dark force appear behind her. She quickly turned around and barely managed to block a energy beam that was sent her way. After, Kagato appeared, a small smile on his face, Ryoko couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presense?" she said sarcatically, her hands on her hips.  
  
"::smirk:: That suppose to be a joke?" he asked.  
  
"No actually. I'm just speaking the truth about a scusy little piece of shit who is to chicken to attack someone in person so he has to do it while he's still in hiding. That's a sad, SAD thing."  
  
Kagato quickly lost his smirk. "I wouldn't say that if I were you."  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
"::smirk returns:: Because, deary, I have control of your pathetic boyfriend's life right in the palm of my hand."  
  
"::smirk fades:: What do you mean?"  
  
"::smirk widens:: Oh, you mean you didn't know?"  
  
"Know what?!"  
  
"What I injected into your boyfriend when I attacked him. It's my choice if I should kill him or not."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Haha! Looks like I have the disadvantage over you Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko looked over at Tenchi, her eyes wide with horror. 'That explains why Tenchi knocked out as fast as he did. Damn that Kagato!' Just as she looked back over at Kagato, a wave of energy was shot her way, causing herself and the others to be flown back. Ryoko hit the wall, chains wrapping themselves around her waist, wrists, arms, ankles, and legs as she made contact. She tried breaking free, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Kagato managed to form a small barrier around Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba just before they could stand up. Blocking them from helping Ryoko or Washu in the fight. Tenshianki and Ryytsuba slammed their fists and the barrier, scolds prominent if both their faces.  
  
"Damn you Kagato!" yelled Tenshianki as her fists continued to slam against the unbreakable barrier.  
  
"Now now Tenshianki, be a good girl other wise I won't keep you as your pet and just kill you instead," said Kagato with an evel smirk plastered ti his face.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
Kagato's smirk faded. "I'll have to teach you both a lesson when I'm done!"  
  
Kagato then flew over to Washu and picked her up by her neck. His smirk coming back to his face.  
  
"I thought you'd be stronger Washu. After all, you are a goddess."  
  
Washu tried fighting her way out of his grip, but couldn't seem to break free. 'Why the hell can't I get him off?!' Washu mentally yelled, still trying to break free.  
  
"Fighting against my grasp is futile Washu. Can't you see, I'm stronger then you now. Although I must say, this is rather enjoyable to watch."  
  
Washu growled at him. Kagato tightened his grip on her neck, causing Washu to scream in pain.  
  
"Hahahaha! Now this is great entertainment. A use-to-be-goddess losing against a lonely mortal."  
  
"Let go of my mother!!!" yelled Ryoko in anger.  
  
"But I'm rather enjoying myself deary."  
  
"Quit calling me that! I'm not your deary!"  
  
"Oh, but you are now. You're my new little pet Ryoko. Along with your petty guardians. But first, I really think I should get rid of your mother. She might become a nuecen if I let her live."  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
Kagato smirked at Ryoko as he watched the horror growning by the second. Ryoko's eyes widened with terror at the thought of watching her mother die before her eye once again. But this time, it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Ryoko, I plan on playing around with her a little first."  
  
Ryoko glared at Kagato, her anger building. This only made Kagato smirk wider. He made a fist and punched Washu hard in the stomach. This caused Washu to have an intake of breath and cough some blood up. He did this over and over until blood was beginning to cover his hand. He then threw Washu against the wall, a little away from Ryoko.  
  
"MOM!!!" yelled Ryoko while she tried to pull away from the chains to get to Washu, which refused to budge.  
  
Kagato walked over and picked Washu up by the heam of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Let go of my mother you bastard!" screamed Ryoko.  
  
Kagato looked over at her and glared at her. He then walked up to her, his anger showing on his face. "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me," replied Ryoko in a low, angry growl. And before he spoke again, he spiti n his face, not caring what he did to her.  
  
Kagato closed his eyes in disgust and whipped his face with a piece of cloth. He then looked back at Ryoko, anger prominent on his face. "That's what I thought..." Kagato sneered at her one more time before hitting her across her face. Causing her to be knocked out from the force of the impact.  
  
//in Ryoko's dream// (hey I said she was knocked out, so that doesn't mean she doesn't dream.)  
  
Ryoko lay in front of the lake near her home on the soft grass. She coulf smell the scent of the flowers and grass. She could feel the wind blow softly. She could hear the water of the lake flow as it it the inbankment. Ryoko opened her eyes, confusion writtin across her face. She sat up and looked at the scenery around her. Taking in all it's beauty. "I don't get it, did I dream the while thing?" she aked herself quietly.  
  
"No, everything you saw was true. This is your dream." Ryoko quickly turned around, not knowing anyone had come up behind her. "Hey there Ryoko. Long time no see."  
  
Ryoko looked at the man that stood in front of her, a soft smile lay across his face. "Who... who are you?"  
  
"What, don't remember your old man?"  
  
Ryoko looked at the man carefully again, confusion still across her face. She tilted her head slightly. She then stood up, her eyes still watching the man tha stood in front of her. "Dad?"  
  
"That's me. I wasn't wondering how long that would that you to figure out."  
  
Ryoko smiled suddenly, her eyes shined with happiness. "Daddy!" Ryoko ran up to her father, hugging him close to her as possible.  
  
Her father opened his arms as she ran up to him, picking her up and twirling her around the moment her arms lay around his neck. "I've missed you so much sweet heart."  
  
"I missed you too dad. But, I don't get it," began Ryoko as she leaned away from his hug. "I thought that I was suppose to be fighting Kagato. What am I doing here then?"  
  
Her father smiled sadly and walked to the lake, taking Ryoko by the hand and having her follow. "Ryoko, I figure your mother told you how I died, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, the part I never told her was that I put more than my own life energy in those gems of your's."  
  
"Huh? I don't get it. What do you mean more than just that?"  
  
"Well, I somehow knew that you'd be destined to do something great when you got older. Like you are now. But I also knew that it would be dangerous, and it could possibly kill you. Ryoko, I use to live on Jurai for a long time, but eventually moved to planet earth, wanting to know more than just planet Jurai. I took up a job at a nearby shrine. Your mother came to the shrine one day, saying she just got back from a long journey and wanted to visit a peaceful place before going off again. And that's how we met. Although she never left and we eventually fell in love. A little after we met, she told me her life stories of being a goddess and explained why she left her stature as one of the most powerful goddess's in the world and she said because something told her too. Her heart led her here. Like it was saying she would find something or someone special waiting for her. And shortly after, we fell in love and married. And then on we both understood what her heart meant by that.  
  
But to the story I wanted to explain... while I lived on Jurai, which was many years, I learned of the two legendary warriors. One who would be born of a normal peasant of Jurai, which was you, and one who would be born of a noble or royality of Jurai, but they never figured out which it was. In fact, I still don't think they know who it is to this day."  
  
"But what a minute, if the second warrior is to be born of a noble or royality, then that would make... "  
  
"Yes Ryoko. You know the answer to that now. But I don't even think he knows Ryoko. So you'll have to help him when you wake up. Alright?"  
  
"Alright... Dad, can I ask you something first?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"If you could have one thing, just one more things, what would it be?"  
  
Ryoko's father was quiet for a moment, but his eyes never left Ryoko as the question playing over in his mind. "Just to have one more thing... That's easy Ryoko. To see your mother one last time. I'd give anything to have that happen."  
  
Ryoko smiled at her father and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. "I suppose you should go back now, huh?"  
  
"Yea, I guess I should..." Ryoko let go of her father and turned around and began walking away. But just before she left, she turned back around and looked straight at her father. "Dad, if you got the chance, would you go back to mom?"  
  
"Of course! Like I said, I'd give anything to see your mother again."  
  
"Even your own death?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko smiled at her dad. "I guess you'll have to wait for me to answer that..."  
  
"Wait Ryoko..."  
  
"Later Dad!"  
  
And with that, Ryoko disappeared. Leaving her father's spirit to wonder what she had said.  
  
//Back in Reality//  
  
Ryoko awoke, letting out a moan of pain as her face burned from Kagato's earlier impact. She snapped out of her daze when memories of her dreams envaded her and when she heard the painful scream of her mother. Ryoko lifted her to see Washu being beaten to the ground and kicked around like a rag doll. Ryoko's anger/energy began raising dramatically just by watching this one scene fly by. But Kagato ignored it and continued to beat on Washu. He threw her to a tree nearby, throwing an energy ball after her. But not one large enough to destroy her. Just enough to cause her much pain.  
  
Just as he was walking towards her, he felt someone's energy begin to grow increasingly. He turned around, searching for who it was. His eyes landed on Ryoko whose eyes were watching him with much force. Her powers began to increase above any other there. Tenchianki and Ryuutsuba began backing away through this inprisonment, their eyes wide open in great shock. Washu, who was barely even alive, opened her eyes and stared at her daughter. She smiled slightly and layed her head down in rest. Eventually slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Kagato watched in astonishment as he watched her powers grow more and more with each second that went by. Finally Ryoko couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud scream. Her chains breaking as she let out enough energy to destroy them and the barrier that held Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba. Once the barrier was gone, they both ran to Washu and checked over her wounds. Tenshianki began healing her as quickly as she could without gaining Kagato's attention. Once done, they helped Washu, who was now conscious again, stand and all three ran towards their friends to protect them from anything that may head their way.  
  
Ryoko on the other hand was floating off the ground just slightly, her eyes glowly from shades a white, to red, then back to white. Her energy continued to grow non-stop. Ryoko continued to glare at Kagato, her anger building right along with her energy. She floated closer to Kagato, causing him to back up with fear and horror. Just as he was about to hit the wall, he smirked, remembering his little disadvantage.  
  
"I wouldn't come any closer my dear. Remember, I have you little boyfriend's life in my hands. Ring a bell?"  
  
This didn't faze Ryoko a bit, only causing her anger to grow more.  
  
"Fine, you don't want to listen to me, then I guess I have to teach you a lesson!"  
  
Kagato pulled out a small devise from his pocket and showed it to Ryoko. There were two different bottons. One yellow and one blue. There was also a small metal switch, which he flicked. His finger layed right on top of the blue one.  
  
"This is your last warning Ryoko! Either back down, or Tenchi's life! Your choice!"  
  
Ryoko's glare deepened, her fists clenching tighter. "You will not harm Tenchi anymore than you already have!!!"  
  
A wave of energy flew off of Ryoko, causing the devise to desinagrate into nothingness. Kagato was flown back threw the wall. Ryoko tilted her head back as though she was about to scream again, but instead a bright light engulfed her body inside. Not a single trace of her could be seen through this light. Ryoko's friends and family watched as best they could without going blind in amazement at her powers.  
  
"What the?.....!" cried out Keiko.  
  
Tenshianki, Washu and Ryuutsuba all turned around and were shocked at what they saw next.....  
  
Tenchi's body was glowing a slightly green aura. He was then beginning to float into the air, high above everyone's heads. A light similiar to Ryoko's then too engulfed him and he disappeared. The ground around everyone began rumbling dramatically. The ground looking as though someone was tearing it up from it's place. Everyone turned their attention back to Ryoko after noticing the light had disappeared.  
  
What they saw play in front of their eyes shocked them even more. Ryoko was wearing a Jurian goddess's robes. A strong aura surrounded her. And there, a little way in front of her, was the real kicker of the day. Tenchi was floating in the air as well, his eyes still closed. But he had changed. He was now wearing Jurian robes as well. A strong aura also erupting from him. And smack dab in the middle was Kagato. His eyes filled with confusion, terror and shock. 'What's going on!?!' he mentaly demanded as he watched the two mysteriously.  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes shortly after, his eyes glowing the same a Ryoko's, and stared straight in front of him at Ryoko. Smirks appeared on both their faces. They then turned their attention to the figure below them. Their smirks faded and a scowl was replaced.  
  
"You have defiled the laws of a god and goddess," said Ryoko, her lips not moving.  
  
"You have betrayed those of good and prosperity and have become nothing but evil," continued Tenchi, his lips not moving as well.  
  
"And for this you will be punished for you crimes."  
  
"The sentence....."  
  
"DEATH!" they both said in unison, their glares deepening.  
  
"But... how...how did this all happen. I recorded both of your powers, how can you possibly be this powerful?!" demanded Kagato in a shaky voice.  
  
"I don't really think we should answer that question to you Kagato," said Ryoko calmly.  
  
"You aren't worthy to know the answers of a goddess," agree Tenchi with just as much calmness in his voice. Still neither of their lips moving.  
  
"Your punishment as been sentenced to you."  
  
"That is all you need to know from any of us."  
  
"But... But..... please, spare me!" pleaded Kagato as a plan formed in his head.  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Because of your crimes, we have no excuse to pardon you."  
  
"Because, I'm a loyal servent of the gods and goddess's. That is why I did all this. I..I....."  
  
"Silence you fool!"  
  
"You are no loyal servent. We see right through you."  
  
"So stop your trickery while you still can Kagato!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Kagato! Your sentence will be carried through!"  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi both lifted their hands, small balls of energy forming in each hand, aiming straight for Kagato.  
  
"You should have been a little more careful Kagato," began Ryoko, her lips beginning to move once again. "You've betrayed my friends... you've betrayed my family. You even tried to kill or take control of them. And now for these crimes, your punishment has been sent..... and is now carried out. Goodbye Kagato."  
  
And with that, Ryoko and Tenchi let their beams go, having them soar down straight for Kagato. And as they hit their target, you could just hear a scream before the explosion swallowed it and everything around it. Smoke and debree scattered everywhere as the explosion blew through the ground.  
  
As the smoke cleared and the debree lessened, two figures were seen still floating side by side a few yards in front of Tenshianki, Ryuutsuba, Washu and the others. Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba disolved their shields and walked closer to the two. Tenshianki became a little light headed and shook her head. She blinked a couple of times and looked back at the two figures.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi turned around, still in their robes. They looked at the two friends and smiled. Ryoko looked at Tenshianki and smiled, shaking her head slightly. Tenshianki did the same and smiled softly. Her eyes then fluttered closed and she fell foward towards the ground.  
  
"Tenshi!" Ryuutsuba caught just before she hit the ground. He craddled her in his arms, confusion written across his face.  
  
"Looks like there was something I forgot to mention, huh?" said Tenshianki in a warnout voice.  
  
"What are you talking about Tenshi?"  
  
The others quickly ran up to Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba after seeing her fall, Washu bringing up her holocomputer to check on her. Her face soon turned into a frown and looked at everyone else. She shook her head no and stared back down at the two.  
  
"I could only come back until this battle was over Ryuu. Then I would have go back to where I came from. That's why I took my body back a while ago."  
  
"What are you saying Tenshi?  
  
But all Tenshianki could do was smile softly. Her eyes began closing, her head falling to one side. Her breath becoming slower. Ryuutsuba was about to cry out, but was intruded by Ryoko first.  
  
"Ryuutsuba, she should be fine. Let her rest. She needs it."  
  
"Huh? But..."  
  
"::smiles softly:: Just listen me Ryuu. Everything will be alright. She just needs some rest for right now until her body decides what she should do."  
  
"How do you know this?" interupted Kurama.  
  
"Yea, and who, or what are you guys exactly?" asked Keiko a bit curiosly.  
  
"I'm the god of life," explained Tenchi. "I take life from those dieing."  
  
"And I am the goddess of death," said Ryoko. "I give life and preserve it so as no one shall die until their proper time." (u all prob thought that it would be the other way around huh? ^_^ )  
  
"But...I don't get it?!" exclaimed Kira.  
  
"Yea. First off, how did Tenchi become a god?! And how is that all possible with the goddess of death and god of life thing?! It's kinda confusing!" agreed Clay his thinking-cap look on his face.  
  
Ryoko laughed lightly as she looked down at her friends. "You'll understand on your own terms."  
  
"But for now, Tenshianki needs to rest. She's been through more than anyone here could possibly imagine," said Tenchi as he and Ryoko floated to the ground and stood in front of their friends.  
  
"But if you're the goddess of death, can't you just do something for Tenshi?" asked Ryuutsuba a bit desperately.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't," said Ryoko sadly. "Her life was already chosen for her before I ever got the chance. It will be her body's choice if she shall live... or die."  
  
Ryuutsuba looked back down at Tenshianki's face. He wanted to cry, but no tears would come. So instead, he just prayed that her body chose to live, instead of die and leaving him again.  
  
"I don't get it, will you guys stay like this forever or something?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No, we'll change back."  
  
"But our powers have reached over half its capacity, at the least. So it will take time for our powers to go back to what they were before."  
  
"How long could that take?" asked Ryo a bit confused.  
  
"Hours, days, even weeks if need be."  
  
"It'll just have to take time. That's all."  
  
"But let's get Tenshianki inside and looked over. We'll continue this conversation later."  
  
The gang shook their heads in agreement and proceeded to walk inside the palace through a rather large hole in one of the walls.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. Haha! Another chapter is finished! Finally. And it's long. I never make things this long. lol. Now I'm gonna go work on the next chapter for Unheard Love. I figure I should work on each of my stories a little bit b/4 I leave this weekend. Hopefully nothing will come up this week where I get dragged out of my house for the rest of this week. Newhoz...  
  
Plz review and tell me what u all think! Thx to those who do review!  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~  
  
Next time on Unknown Destiny:  
  
Days pass and Tenshianki still has not woken up. What does this mean? And will she ever wake up? Plus, Ryoko has a surprise for her mom that will shock everyone. Tenchi of course will help her if need be. What is this surprise? And how come it was so secret? All this and more in the next chapter: Hearts of Gold 


	8. Saddened News and Dreams Come True......

Disclaimer: Ok, you all know the drill. I own absolutely, possitutely....... nothing... ;_;  
  
A.N. Ok, I know it's kinda early, but I had to get this one up. I was going to work on another chapter for Unheard Love, but this one wouldn't get out of my head for the time being. So I had to do it and put it up. I hope none of you mind who wanted me to put another chapter up for Unheard Love. I'l have another up sometime after I get back from my aunt's. I swear! So until then, read on and enjoy!  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...links...  
  
~*~...lyrics/singing...~*~  
  
---...notes/letters...---  
  
~...reading...~  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
Unknown Destiny  
  
As the smoke cleared and the debree lessened, two figures were seen still floating side by side a few yards in front of Tenshianki, Ryuutsuba, Washu and the others. Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba disolved their shields and walked closer to the two. Tenshianki became a little light headed and shook her head. She blinked a couple of times and looked back at the two figures.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi turned around, still in their robes. They looked at the two friends and smiled. Ryoko looked at Tenshianki and smiled, shaking her head slightly. Tenshianki did the same and smiled softly. Her eyes then fluttered closed and she fell foward towards the ground.  
  
"Tenshi!" Ryuutsuba caught just before she hit the ground. He craddled her in his arms, confusion written across his face.  
  
"Looks like there was something I forgot to mention, huh?" said Tenshianki in a warnout voice.  
  
"What are you talking about Tenshi?"  
  
The others quickly ran up to Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba after seeing her fall, Washu bringing up her holocomputer to check on her. Her face soon turned into a frown and looked at everyone else. She shook her head no and stared back down at the two.  
  
"I could only come back until this battle was over Ryuu. Then I would have go back to where I came from. That's why I took my body back a while ago."  
  
"What are you saying Tenshi?  
  
But all Tenshianki could do was smile softly. Her eyes began closing, her head falling to one side. Her breath becoming slower. Ryuutsuba was about to cry out, but was intruded by Ryoko first.  
  
"Ryuutsuba, she should be fine. Let her rest. She needs it."  
  
"Huh? But..."  
  
"::smiles softly:: Just listen me Ryuu. Everything will be alright. She just needs some rest for right now until her body decides what she should do."  
  
"How do you know this?" interupted Kurama.  
  
"Yea, and who, or what are you guys exactly?" asked Keiko a bit curiosly.  
  
"I'm the god of life," explained Tenchi. "I take life from those dieing."  
  
"And I am the goddess of death," said Ryoko. "I give life and preserve it so as no one shall die until their proper time." (u all prob thought that it would be the other way around huh? ^_^ )  
  
"But...I don't get it?!" exclaimed Kira.  
  
"Yea. First off, how did Tenchi become a god?! And how is that all possible with the goddess of death and god of life thing?! It's kinda confusing!" agreed Clay his thinking-cap look on his face.  
  
Ryoko laughed lightly as she looked down at her friends. "You'll understand on your own terms."  
  
"But for now, Tenshianki needs to rest. She's been through more than anyone here could possibly imagine," said Tenchi as he and Ryoko floated to the ground and stood in front of their friends.  
  
"But if you're the goddess of death, can't you just do something for Tenshi?" asked Ryuutsuba a bit desperately.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't," said Ryoko sadly. "Her life was already chosen for her before I ever got the chance. It will be her body's choice if she shall live... or die."  
  
Ryuutsuba looked back down at Tenshianki's face. He wanted to cry, but no tears would come. So instead, he just prayed that her body chose to live, instead of die and leaving him again.  
  
"I don't get it, will you guys stay like this forever or something?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No, we'll change back."  
  
"But our powers have reached over half its capacity, at the least. So it will take time for our powers to go back to what they were before."  
  
"How long could that take?" asked Ryo a bit confused.  
  
"Hours, days, even weeks if need be."  
  
"It'll just have to take time. That's all."  
  
"But let's get Tenshianki inside and looked over. We'll continue this conversation later."  
  
The gang shook their heads in agreement and proceeded to walk inside the palace through a rather large hole in one of the walls.  
  
//one week later//  
  
Tenshianki lay on the 'hospital' bed. Everyone was in the room next door, talking about all that had happened. Ryoko and Tenchi explained what had happened and how Tenchi was able to become a god. (Which is a long story that I can't think up right now. So maybe I'll think of something if I ever make a sequel to it at all. k?) They were back to their normal selves, well, as normal as they possibly could be. Tenshianki on the other hand hadn't waken up since she was sent to the "hospital wing." Everyone tried to question about it, but Washu always said that there was something else she had to do and didn't want to be bothered except if someone was going to bring her food, or if it was Ryoko.  
  
When she finally did come out of the hospital wing, Ryo, Mya and everyone else, except Ryoko, Tenchi and Ryuutsuba, bombarded her with questions like "How's Tenshianki?; Is she alive?; What's wrong with her?; Why hasn't she woken up?.... ect." Ryoko, Tenchi and Ryuutsuba stood near the balcony doors, just watching what was happening futher into the room.  
  
"If you all will be quiet and sit down, I can answer your questions! Alright!?" said an aggitated Washu as she waited for everyone to sit down. "Alright, here's what's going on. Tenshianki is just fine. She is alive. I'm not quite sure what's wrong with her. And she hasn't woken up yet because her body seems to have gone through a system shut down."  
  
"How's that possible Washu-san?" asked Clay a bit curiosly. "Her body wasn't injured in anyway for that to happen has it?"  
  
"Your body doesn't need to be injured in order for your body to shut down. All your body has to feel is the slightest threat, and it will automatically shut down on it's own. If it deems nessecary. With her it was because her body was/is deciding if she is capable of living. So her body wasn't quite sure what to do and went into system shut down."  
  
"How will she be able to 'start up' her body again?" asked Mya.  
  
"When her body thinks that everything is safe, she will wake up. Her body might still be sleeping in some parts, but her brain and heart will be fully awake at least. She also might need to learn a few things all over again like walking again, but that'll only take a little while. 2, 3 days tops with her."  
  
"But why's that?" asked Ryo. "Why would she have to relearn something that she already knows?"  
  
"That's simple. While a person's body sleeps for as long as her's, almost like a coma, your body can forget something while it's concentrating on keeping you alive. And with Tenshianki, that's exactly what her body's going through."  
  
"Can I go see her?" asked Ryoko breaking her mother's conversation with the others.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Ryoko. Washu stared at her daughter for a moment, just searching for something in her eyes. When she saw what she was searching for, she smiled sadly and nodded her head. Ryoko smiled back and began walking to the "hospital wing," taking Ryuutsuba by the hand as she did so.  
  
"Follow me Ryuu," she whispered quietly.  
  
Ryuutsuba nodded his head and followed his friend to the next room, followed close by Tenchi. When they walked in, they saw Tenshinaki lying on the bed, still in some deep sleep. Ryuutsuba walked up to her bed and watched her face for any movement or changes. But none came. He closed his eyes and took a seat in the chair closeby, his hand on top of her's.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi looked sadly as him as they stood close behind. Ryoko sighed and walked to the other side of the bed. Her heart felt as though it was sinking as she watched her friend slipping away. She looked up at Tenchi and mentally asked a silent question. Tenchi nodded his head slowly.  
  
Ryoko looked back down at Tenshianki and placed one hand on top of her chest. (No Ideas Ppl!!!) A soft glow formed underneath her hand, growing only so bright. Ryuutsuba saw this and looked up at Ryoko. His eyes asked her what she was doing. Her only answer was a soft, but sad smile. She then removed her hand and slowly walked to the window.  
  
"Tenchi, go tell everyone not to disturb me," she said quietly as she closed the shades. "I need to be alone for a few moments. And come back when you're done."  
  
Tenchi nodded his head and turned to leave, disappearing behind the closed door. Ryuutsuba on the other hand was rather confused. He thought he knew everything about these two, but now that he looked at it, he wasn't even close to understanding everything. Although, right about now, he wished he did.  
  
"What's going on Lady Ryoko?" he asked.  
  
"First of all, don't use formality. I'm still the same Ryoko. And secondly, you'll understand later. But right now I need you to leave. I have something I need to do."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't really think you should know that Ryuu."  
  
Ryuutsuba nodded his head. He looked down at Tenshianki one last time before standing up and walked out of the room. Ryoko watched him, her sad smile still placed on her face.  
  
//Back with Tenchi//  
  
Tenchi walked into the next room quietly. Everyone looked at him, wondering why he came out with no else following. Ryuutsuba shortly came out afterwards, his face showing no real emotion. When Tenchi was sure he had everyone's attention, he began to speak.  
  
"Since everyone is in here, I'll now relay the message Ryoko gave me. She wishes that none of you disturb her. She's going to be doing something with Tenshianki, and prefers if no one walks in. Except me. So we'd both appreciate it if you all stay out here. We'll explain everything later."  
  
And with that, Tenchi bowed and walked back into the room behind him. Ignoring the questions behind him. When he walked in, he saw Ryoko standing next to Tenshianki, her hand back over her chest. She looked up at him. "Ready?" Tenchi nodded his head. Ryoko did the same and closed her eyes, followed by Tenchi, and concentrated.  
  
As the seconds slowly flew by, the scenery around them started to change. The bright, semi-sunny room turned into nothing but a black darkness. Emblems on both Tenchi's and Ryoko's forheads slightly glowed and their Jurian Goddess and God uniforms (sorry, wasn't sure what to call them) once again returned. When they opened their eyes, they looked down at Tenshianki.  
  
Time passed by again when finally Tenshianki's eyes fluttered open. She placed one hand on her forhead and sat up slowly. She looked around at the darkness around her, her eyes stopping on Tenchi and Ryoko. She stood up from where she lay, her outfit no longer it's Amazon uniform. But instead a long flowwing white and red kinomo with pink sakura blossoms spread about the material.  
  
"Anyone catch the license plate of the ship that ran over me?..." Tenshianki looked over at her two friends again, confusion clearly written across her features. "What's going on?" she asked as she stood and leaned against the bed for support. "Why am I here? I should be dead, shouldn't I?"  
  
"That is true," replied Ryoko. "But your body is not. It's hard to explain. But the reason that your soul hasn't 'drifted' off to the 'other world' is because your body is fighting for you to live."  
  
"But why? I don't understand..."  
  
"Your body was confused by the situation," began Tenchi. "You had died once, and came back from the dead. Then when you began dieing again, from no injuries no less, your body thought that you should live."  
  
"So in the process, your body is fighting for you to stay alive, but is also killing itself in the process," finished Ryoko.  
  
"So your saying that either way I'm dieing? Whether my body wants me to or not?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Then why am I here? Why not just leave me to die on my own?"  
  
"Because, I.... I want to ask a favor of you Tenshi. (I never realized how close that was to Tenchi until now....) A favor that would make me love you more than ever for."  
  
"And what's that Ryoko?"  
  
"... :sigh:: Your body still has enough life and stability to save someone else before I lose him forever."  
  
"Who's that?...." Tenshianki searched Ryoko's eyes, hoping to find some answers. When she found what she thought she was looking for, her eyes became soft with sadness. "Him, huh? Ryoko, I don't understand. How can I be able to do that with a life force that is slowly dieing?"  
  
"That's where I come in. I can make it stronger, as long as it's for something or someone else. If I were to try it on you, which I have many times, my tries would fail. And you'd still be dieing. But if I do this for someone else, I can make that life force stronger and help save another's life."  
  
"So you want to use what I have left and save another's life with it. And finally send me where I belong?"  
  
"Pretty much...... Look Tenshianki, I love you, very much. You're one of my best friends. Almost like a sister. You were my guardian. You helped me train for this battle, and any other that may come for me. You help me realize who I was and never gave up. Even when I felt like I was failing. You were there to always boost my spirts. You did so much for me, that I've lost count. And I could never make up for it. No matter how many things I did for you..... And I ask for one more thing from you. Please, do this one last thing for me. For everyone I love. For everything I love. I wouldn't know how to repay you if I could. But I'd be more that grateful for this one thing. Please, let another live with what you have left. I beg you..."  
  
Tenshianki looked Ryoko in the eyes. Her eyes becoming sadder, yet happy. She looked over at Tenchi, who held the same encouragement as Ryoko. She then looked down at the floor, memories of all she had lived for began running before her eyes. Memories of her and Ryuutsuba working on inventions for the Goddess Washu. The confession of Ryuutsuba confessing his love for her. Her doing the same. Their first kiss. The canival on earth with him. Teaching Ryoko's class. Spending time with her new friends. And many more. She felt a few tears try to escape her eyes. When she looked back up at Ryoko, a small smile played on her lips.  
  
"Alright. If it would make you happy..... I'll do it."  
  
"Really?" Ryoko's eyes were wide with shock, but a smile began to form on her face. "You'll do it?"  
  
"Yea. Do I have to repeat myself?" Tenshianki could feel some of her tears escape her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Oh thank you Tenshi!"  
  
Ryoko ran up to Tenshianki and hugged her close. She too began to cry of joy. Tenchi watched this scene pass with a large smile on his face. He walked up to his love and friend, and placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko leaned away drom Tenshianki and smiled again.  
  
"I can give you one last chance to say goodbye to Ryuutsuba if you like."  
  
"Thanks, ::sniff:: I'd appreciate it."  
  
Ryoko's smile never faded as her eyes began to fill with sadness for her friend. She lifted one hand and began whipping at Tenshianki's tear stained face. "Just think of it this way, you can always boggle our minds by coming to visit us in spirit. You can play jokes on us like crazy."  
  
Tenshianki laughed slightly at Ryoko's attempt at sarcasm. She looked up at her friend and smiled. "Thanks Ryoko. I'll keep that in mind. But I suppose you should get going with what you have to though. Before it's too late."  
  
"I guess you're right. Well then, I guess this is it for you, huh?"  
  
"::sniff:: Yea, I guess so. But hey, at least I got to live a full life right?"  
  
"::sad smile:: We'll all miss you, you know that right?"  
  
"... Yea, I know."  
  
Ryoko smiled sadly at her friend. She hugged her one last time b/4 starting what she had too.  
  
//2 hrs later//  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi walked out of the room, sad looks upon both of their faces. Ryoko looked up, watching her mother and Ryuutsuba back and forth. "I have some good news... ::deep breath:: and some bad."  
  
"I think I'd rather hear the good first," mumbled Ryuutsuba as he looked out the window, somehow knowing about Tenshianki.  
  
Ryoko looked at him with sad eyes, her heart breaking for him. "Alright. 'Good news first' it is then." Ryoko looked at her mom, a small smile of happiness growing on her face. "Mom, even though this wouldn't nessecarily mean good news for everyone else, it will for you. Please, come out now!" Ryoko called for someone who was still in the room, not sure of what her mother's reaction, as well as everyone else's, would be.  
  
Slowly, the door behind Ryoko opened slowly. As though trying to give a little suspence to the people in the room. When the door finally opened and the person behind finally walked out, Washu's eyes began to tear up. She quickly blinked them away, hoping that it would help with her eyesight better. Just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. But when she found out she wasn't, all she could do was stand there, her hands over her eyes, crying silently.  
  
The man who had just walked into the room, walked up to Washu and put his arms around her. "Nice to see you again too, Washu."  
  
Washu laughed silently through her tears. Then quickly wrapped her arms around her long lost husband. "I missed you so much! (I can't remember her husband's name in the Tenchi series, so if you remember, just put his name in after the sentance I just wrote, k? carry on...)  
  
"Same here, Washu."  
  
Washu smiled and hugged him tighter, never wanting to let him go again. But after a few moments of just holding him in her arms, her smile faded. She turned to her daughter with questioning eyes. "How?"  
  
"'How' what?" Ryoko looked at her mother, trying to aviod the subject that was about to come up best she could.  
  
"How is it that your father is back? How were you able to do it when I couldn't so many years ago?"  
  
Ryoko's eyes suddenly became sad as she fought back the tears that were coming. She looked over at Ryuutsuba, then back at her mother. "That's the bad news." Washu's eyes suddenly became alert as she began to understand what was about to be said. Ryoko walked up to Ryuutsuba, placing a hand on his shoulder when she reached him. "Ryuu, I'm sure you already know what happened?"  
  
Ryuutsuba sobbed quietly from the window, nodded his head yes. Ryoko sighed, letting a few tears begin to form in her eyes. "Oh Kame, I'm so sorry Ryuu." Ryoko placed her arms around him in attempt to comfort her friend.  
  
"I don't get it. Why did she have to leave me again, Ryoko?" asked Ryuutsuba through his tears, his arms around his friend as he accepted her attempt to comfort him.  
  
"Because, she was dieing anyway. So she decided to let someone else live. Especially since she couldn't..... But I think she'd be better at explaining this than me."  
  
"Huh?" Ryuutsuba looked up at his friend, seeing the small smile on her lips. "How's that?"  
  
"Same way she said goodbye to you last time."  
  
Ryuutsuba watched Ryoko as she walked back to Tenchi, her emblem slightly glowing on her forehead. At the opposite side of the room from Ryoko, a bright light began to appear, becoming brighter as the seconds flew by. After a few moments of just watching, a body was seen walking towards them. Her dress sweeping the ground as she seemed to float towards all of them. Her hair covered the sides of her face. Ryuutsuba stood up as he watched this figure come into focus. He slowly walked up to her, obsorbing the figure that stood in front of him into his memories.  
  
"Heya, Ryuu. Mind if I came for a little visit?" Ryuutsuba just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. "::smile:: I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Why?" began Ryuutsuba as his voice finally came back to him. "Why did you have to leave me again?"  
  
"Because Ryuu. I was going to die either way. I had no chance of living. Ask Tenchi, ask Ryoko. Ask anybody who knew of my real situation, and they's say the same. ::sigh:: Ryuu, I didn't want to leave. But my body didn't have enough strength to keep me going like it did. The more it tried, the more it died. You understand, Ryuu?"  
  
Ryuutsuba nodded his head, understanding what she meant. Even if he didn't want to believe it. Tenshianki walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, humming soothing words in his ears as she slowly rocked back and forth.  
  
Ryoko watched her two friends in sadness. Thinking of what it would be like to lose the one she loved. Thinking of what it would be like to live without Tenchi, or whoever it was that she would marry, for the rest of her life. Sadness filled her eyes and her heart as she thought of this. Not being able to take it if it ever happened to her.  
  
Just then, two strong arms gently wrapped themselves around her chest, holding her close to the arm's owner. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tenchi. Glad that he was there. She layed her hands in his arms, the back of her head layed on his left shoulder. She then turned her attention back to her friends. Watching the rest of this sad moment fly by.  
  
Tenshianki leaned away from Ryuutsuba so that she was looking at his face once again. "Ryuu, I want you to listen to me. And listen good. I'm never going to leave you. It may seem like it at times, but I never truely am. I'll be the one haunting the palace, bothering the guards and sneaking in on you when you least expect it. I'll always be here. Just... Just not the way you want me to be. I promise. Alright?"  
  
Ryuutsuba nodded his head again, keeping silent throughout the whole speech. Tenshianki still noticed the sadness in his eyes, so she smiled as she thought of what she was going to say next.  
  
"Hey Ryuu, you remember the time when we first starting seeing each other right? You remember what you did for me on our first date?"  
  
"Yea, I attempted to make you dinner."  
  
"::smile:: Uh huh, but instead you almost burnt the kitchen down cause you had the flame, and the contents for that matter, to high. And you didn't know how to rid of the fire at the time without making the kitchen any worse than it was. And when I finally showed you how to put it out, the kitchen wall in back of the stove looked as though it had been through hell and back?"  
  
"::chuckle:: Yea, I remember. Then you tried to teach me how to cook later and I almost did the same."  
  
"::chuckle:: Pretty much. And the time you helped me baby-sit some kids. And instead of giving the baby a bottle of baby-formula with water, you just filled it all the way with baby formula. And you couldn't understand why the baby wouldn't eat it?" (think of Tenchi Muyo series when Ryoko did the same with baby Tora/Taro;sorry, don't know which way it's spelled. Can't remember at this moment. sorry... )  
  
"::chuckle:: Don't remind me."  
  
"But you remember, that's good..... Just think of it this way Ryuu, if you feel down, and I happen to not be there to comfort you, for whatever reason it may be, just think of all the wonderful, yet funny times we've had together. I'm pretty sure you'll cheer up. Just give it a little while."  
  
"::nods head:: I suppose so."  
  
"Well, I know so. Trust me. But right now, I don't think I can stay here much longer. I'm pretty sure I'm on a time limit. Just remember, that even though I'm dead, that doesn't mean you can't love someone else. Alright? Hell, I loved someone else once before you. He died like I did. Maybe I'll see him again. You never know. Highly unlikely, but hey. So remember, love again, if you ever do that is. You don't want to go the rest of your life without it. Just in case. You know?"  
  
"::chuckle:: You were always one to say things like that."  
  
"Yea well, what do you expect from me. Tenshianki Shugorei, the one who wants everything for everyone else. Yea, yea, yea. I know. But hey, I didn't think caring was too bad for your health."  
  
Ryuutsuba smiled, holding back the laugh that wanted to come out. Tenshianki and the others however did laugh, causing a chain reaction. Leaving Ryuutsuba to laugh anyway. When the laughing died down, Tenshianki smiled up at Ryuutsuba and hugged him. Knowing that he'd be just fine. "I promise to sing you a lullaby at night. Alright?" She felt Ryuutsuba nod his head.  
  
She once again backed away, giving him a small, yet loving kiss before leaving his warm arms. She sighed as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on Washu. "::smile:: I'm glad you have your husband back Washu. You deserve it after all you've done with your daughter." Washu nodded her head in thanks, smiling slightly as Tenshianki's eyes reverted to Tenchi and Ryoko. "Love birds. Gotta hate 'em." Everyone in the room laughed at her remark, causing the room to somehow brighten up. "You two treat the other right. K? Don't want to have to come back someday finding you two beat the shit out of each other and broke up because of it. ::room chuckles:: Tenchi, cheerish what you hold in your arms right now. You never know when you might lose her. Same goes with you Ryoko. Hell, same goes to everyone in this room. Including you Ryuutsuba. And don't any of you forget it. Or else!"  
  
The room laughed once again at her attempt of humor. She took one last glance around the room, her eyes stopping on Ryuutsuba. "Well, this is goodbye now. I'll see you all around again. Whenever that may be. But I will. Remember, I'll be the one knocking the hats of all the guards and hiding their weapons in plain eye's view when they reach down to grab their hats. Alright? ::suddenly her body begins to fade with the light:: Well, time to go. Goodbye Ryuutsuba. And remember, I'll always love you."  
  
As she said those last words, the light faded away, as long as Tenshianki. The room was quiet for a few moments, everyone watching Ryuutsuba. His head hung low, his body as still as the air around them. Suddenly his head lifted up as he heard something that only he could. The light whisper of Tenshianki saying, "Cheer up!" Ryuutsuba smiled and walked to the window. He saw Tenshianki playing outside in the garden not too far below with a few kids who seemed to have had the same tragedy as her. She looked up at him and smiled. Winking once before continuing to play with the kids again.  
  
Ryuutsuba smiled, holding in the small laugh that wanted to jump from his throat. He closed his eyes again, not knowing anything that happened around him. Suddenly a hand was felt in his right shoulder. When he looked over, he saw Ryoko looking down at what he saw moments before. She smiled when she looked up at him, squeezing her hand on his shoulder slightly. Then turned her attention back down to the garden below.  
  
Ryuutsuba smiled at her. Knowing that what Tenshianki said before was true. He turned to look at Tenshianki and the kids still playing. Enjoying what he had of her still, even if she wasn't really there.  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. Sorry, couldn't think of anything to put at the end. So it most likely sounds majorly corny. Probably more than that actually. But hey, I gave a wack at it at least. Right? So it can't be all bad. And I know I didn't have much of Ryoko/Tenchi parts in here. But I couldn't seem to fit them in properly. So when/if I make a sequel for this story, I'll make sure to put a lot more in here of those than I did in this one. But there's still one chapter left. Which I'm almost done typing believe it or not. So I'll hopefully put it up shortly after I post this one.  
  
As for what's going to happen in the next, yet last, chapter..... Well, here's a hint. It's in Ryoko's POV. She tells her short story of her life as it was, is, and light just be. That's all I'll say without giving it all away. Thx again all for reading it. I'll put the next chapter up soon. And tell me if I should make a sequel or not when I'm done. K? Thx again. And Ja! 


	9. One Last Goodbye to A Happy Future

Disclaimer: Do I really have to get into this right now?!?!?..... -_-'  
  
A.N. Ok, this is offically the last chapter for this story. Sorry to all of you who probably wanted me to continue with this. But hey, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to make a sequel to it sometime soon. But that's only if you want me too. Other wise, I won't if no one wants to read it. So when you're done, plz review and tell me if I should continue with a sequel. K? Well, carry on and Enjoy!!!  
  
'...thoughts...' "...talking..." (...me talking...) ~...reading...~ ---...notes...--- ~*~...lyrics...~*~  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
Unknown Destiny; Last Chapter  
  
//Ryoko's POV//  
  
Well, here I am. Another battle won and lost. Who would've figured that it would be me to be the hero of a whole planet. A lonely school girl, just living a normal teenage life like any other human being. Right? But I was wrong. I was different, way different, no matter what I told myself. And if it wasn't for the people who I considered my family, I don't think I would've ever found that out. So now I'm living the life of goddess, a warriar, a fiancee, a friend, a daughter..... and a hero. I lived so many adventures with this visit on this wonderful planet called Jurai. I went there as a legendary warriar, and I'll stay there as a really close friend and wife. And maybe even a hero to most.  
  
Who knew a person could live so many things in one lifetime. Tenshianki and Ryuutsuba have lived for over 42 thousand years, and even though she's not with us now, I know Tenshianki is still going on with her unfinished deeds. Just waiting for Ryuutsuba to come home to her. And throughout the little time I've know her, Tenshi is always going to be their to give me advise, be a friend..... even a sister in some ways. Even if she is in the after life already. She's always going to be there to give me that advise I'm always going to need. Like she told Ryuutsuba, just listen to the wind, and her answer will be there. And that I'm grateful for. And wanna know the strange thing? Sometimes I think I see Tenshi, just standing there and watching us. Smiling, laughing, and back in that Amazon outfit she worn when she came back. Which I still don't understand mind you. But it's like I can feel her all the time. And if she is there, I'll just consider her my guardian angel for now.  
  
And as for Ryuustuba?... Well, you can pretty guess how he is? And no he's no mourning over his loss of Tenshianki. Although I probably would if I ever lost Tenchi like that. Actually, Ryuu's become better since his last "actual" talk with her. And I'm glad, cause if he would've stayed down in the dumps all the time, I don't what life would be like with him like that 24/7. But Ryuutsuba will always be that big bro kinda guy to me, not just my guardian. And I'm pretty sure he'll be just as over protective of me as Tenchi is now.  
  
I still have all my friends from earth of course. Clay, Lia, Kira, Kieko, Yusuke, Kurama, Duo, Hilde, Ryo, and Mya. My first friends. My first family. But now, my families just a little extended. But they are still my friends none the less. Some plan to move to Jurai and live with me shortly after they have everything organized. And the others, they'll just have to visit us if they decide to stay and continue to live on earth. Key word here, if.  
  
And as for the rest of my family? Well, here's how it goes.....  
  
Ayeka's here with me and Tenchi. I never knew that she was his great aunt until a little after the war with Kagato. Strange, huh? But hey, I don't care, she's still me friend none the less. And she'll always be that one person who knows the same life as me. Which lets me know I can always talk to her and have somebody who actually fully understands. Which is great on my part. Considering I'm still new at this whole princess, warrior thing.  
  
Sasami will always be that sweet little princess no matter her age or dangers. And did you know that Tsumani, a goddess, is inside that girl? I would've never guessed. And of course figure my luck, I didn't find this out till after the war. And she couldn't tell me ahead of time why?  
  
Mom's here of course with me! You actually think I was gonna send her back to earth after this whole Kagato thing? Not on your sweet life. She is my mother after all. And because of that, she will always be that person I can look up to for everything in life. She was there for me when I was born, and now here's my chance to pay her back by being that daughter she couldn't be more proud of. And I can take care of her in exchange as well. And besides being my mother, she's my best friend. And she always will be.  
  
And as for my dad.... It's kind of strange having a father figure with me now. Odd if you ask me. But wouldn't you agree if you didn't have a father figure there with you for almost eighteen years of you life? But hey, I love him none the less. I think mom has been trying to control his life ever since. Making sure he stays alive this time. But what the hell, that's what you get with a wife who lost her husband, huh?  
  
And Tenchi... well Tenchi will always be that loving soon-to-be, or shortly will be, husband. The husband that will be there to talk to me, love me, and always be one of my best friends. And I'll do the same for him. I love him with all my heart. And it didn't take him long after the battle for him to pop the big question. It took me even less time to answer. Which I'm sure you all know what the answer was.  
  
Life for me seems to have taken a large turn from what it was before. I lived a normal, happy, non-complete life. And now here I am, living the life a new Jurain princess. All because someone, or someones, came to earth to find me. Just three people. One whom I happened to fall in love with. And I know I always will love him. And I won't be able to understand everything that may come my way. I'll just have to have a lot of help throughout my years of this new life. I will miss earth. And I won't understand why the life I have now was chosen like this. But this I know for sure, no matter what I've gone through so far, I'll have more adventures to come. Dangerous, easy, fun, boring, exciting, dull. Even if it's just plain normal life, I will always have adventures. I'm just glad that I'll have someone with me throughout it all. I just wish that I never lose the life that I do have now. Because then.... then I'll lose everything.  
  
I always thought that I would live a life on earth for all eternity till I die. That I would eventually find a love to love me for me. Well... I found the last one, just... not the way I thought I would. But other wise, the rest of it is totally different. Instead of living on earth for the rest of my life..... It'll be Jurai. My new home. With my extended family. The rest of my true family..... Well, actually, I still don't think that my whole family is complete yet. There's still more out there, just waiting for them to find us, or for us to find them. But until we do..... all of the new adventures and lives with them, will just have to wait.  
  
//My pov//  
  
A women was standing in the middle of an empty, but beautiful, house. She looked all around, making sure that nothing was in the room. And with one last deep sigh, she turned around and walked out. Her closed her eyes as she walked off the porch, and to the middle of her front yard. She opened her eyes and stared at the lake that lay in front of her. A light breeze blew as she smiled. She tilted her head up towards the sky. The smile still upon her face.  
  
Another breeze blew her hair to the side. She closed her eyes again. Sakura blossoms mysteriously flew around her. And as more flew by, covering most of herself, she disappeared.  
  
The wind stopped blowing, the sakura blossoms disappeared, the house just in front of the small lake was gone. Everything around looked as though nothing was ever there. But if you walked to the lake you could see small reflection slowly becoming smaller in the seconds that flew by. And if you looked up at the sky you could see a small ship slowly flying off into the distance. And just before it was gone from your sight, you heard a muffled "Miya!" saying it's last good-bye as it left earth for it's last time.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~  
  
A.N. Ok, ok, it was a short chapter. Shortest of them all, that's for sure. But hey, I couldn't think of anything else to extend this with. So I just ended it there. But what did you think of this story? Was it good at all? Hope so. I had fun writing this story. I would've never figured that I'd write action/adventure stories, but hey. Do something new everyday right?  
  
So newhoz... Last chapter. All done! ::begins to cry:: ::sniffle:: Review and tell what you think, k? Tell me if I you think I should make a sequel to this. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanx for reading!!!!! ::sniffle:: 


End file.
